<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Your Eye by JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730748">Caught Your Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97/pseuds/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97'>JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of the Esempi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fundy deserved Better then canon, FundywasTaken but it's Dreams Son, Hamilton References, I'll explain more in Notes, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mostly Fluff, Schlatt is a irresponsible president, Trans Fundy FTW, idk for sure tho, l'manberg, l'manburg, so imma give him some happiness during the Manberg stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97/pseuds/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy, while sent in place of the new "president" of L'manburg for a important party, finds more then just some free food and drinks to pass the time.<br/>Prince Andesi, while forced to attend a party because of his status, finds someone who might understand him better then he believed someone could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy/Original Male Character(s), More Implied - Relationship, technically - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of the Esempi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the Side of the Ballroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alrighty then so<br/>In my lore, Dream was technically in his early twenties when Fundy was born so it would be kinda...ya know, weird, to say the least if he and Fundy were a thing. So, after trying to figure it out and include it in my own lore, since it's sorta kinda canon to the main SMP lore, I decided to have Fundy date Dream (and George's, for those peeps) son, Ande, who is about two-three years younger then him (so Fundy is 23 and Ande is 20-21)<br/>Please note that my lore is also alot more...extensive? And there'll be stuff mentioned not from the main canon because i couldn't help fleshing things out. There'll be stuff also based off the L'manburg I made in my own Minecraft game (Geography, town layout, townsfolk)<br/>So if you have any questions, just ask! I'd be happy to answer them and explain stuff.<br/>That being said, a few things...<br/>-Foxvul/Foxval/Foxvol- Terms used for the Fox people that live in the world. -vul for males, -val for females, and -vol for non-binary/the folk as a whole. EX. Fundy is a Foxvul (There's also Foxvel for people who are only part fox, like Fundy ((and Niki))<br/>-Fundy's full name is Funderis William Soot-Todd. Ande's is Prince Andesi Emeral of the Esempi<br/>-Eret and Wilbur knew each other since they were young (Eret having saved Wil's life after he was orphaned) and they raised Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy together. Even now, Fundy sees Eret as a secondary parent, especially since he has little memory of his mother, Feo.<br/>-In this world, Children can be had between people who, in our own, would not be able too. I.e, how Ande and Cole are Dream and George's biological children<br/>-Schlatt and Big Q are not a couple. They're more...."friends" w benefits (hencehowQendsuppregnantoops-) and any feelings are very one sided</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy wasn't a party person.</p><p>Correction: Fundy saw a party as "hanging out with friends with some drinks, maybe dancing by the bonfire" not "being forced to go to a shindig full of the rich and powerful in place of your new President because he was recovering from a hang over after a three day bender <em>again</em>."</p><p>And Quackity was no help at all, babying the old bastard and insisting that Fundy would be fine on his own, Tubbo being forced to stay behind to "look after things". </p><p>
  <em>Pops never did shit like this...</em>
</p><p>He feels a pang and immediately pushes it aside, trying not to think of his father from where he stood in his solitary corner of the dancing hall, nursing the first drink he'd probably be having that night.</p><p>Across the hall, Ande and Cole mingle with, thankfully, little fanfare, as neither Prince wanted to draw much attention to themself, though for different reasons.</p><p>"Collie, how much longer do we have to be here?" Ande asked quietly, soft dark eyes looking around with a shy nervousness. "There's so many people-!"</p><p>"Father wants us to start building relationships with those who show support to the kingdom." His brother said matter-of-factly, nodding his head of thick dark brown hair at those they passed. "Its an important part of being a Prince, Ande."</p><p>"I don't see why <em>I</em> have to do it...I'm the "back up"." Ande grumbles under his breath, fiddling with the sleeve of the uncomfortable uniform he was forced to wear. "You're the one who's actually gonna be King."</p><p>Cole sighs, annoyed, the eyes on his mask narrowing.</p><p>"Just get some food and go hide in a corner then, Ande, I don't have time for your childishness right now."</p><p>The sandy blonde frowns, goes to argue, but thinks better of it as he walks off.</p><p>"Fine then. Have fun being oogled at by old people!"</p><p>Ande is far too upset as he stamped over to the food table, ignoring all the savory options and beelining for the sweets, to notice he's not the only one there. He's mid reach for the last blackseed roll when, instead of the soft roll with hopefully sweet berry jam inside, he finds a paw in his hand, velvety black with white speckles and neatly kept claws.</p><p>
  <em>So soft...</em>
</p><p>"Um...excuse me?"</p><p>He jumped, letting go of the paw before hearing a soft laugh.</p><p>"Thank you for my hand back. If you wanted the blackseed roll, you can have it."</p><p>Ande looks up and feels himself blush as he meets the warm brown eyes of the most beautiful foxvul he'd ever seen. Lean and tall with a handful of long healed scars and a beat up black hat nestled between two large ears, all wrapped in a clean and well fit uniform that Ande had never seen before, tail fluffy and tipped in black, in a way it reminded Ande of a paintbrush.</p><p>"O-Oh, no no, I'm sorry." Ande stammered, looking away. "I wasn't paying attention."</p><p>"No need to apologize, your Highness." Fundy took a step back, bowing, trying to ignore the fact his heart had skipped a little when Ande held his hand. </p><p>"Go ahead. I'm sure they'll bring more out before long."</p><p>Ande blinks at Fundy in surprise.</p><p>"How did you...?"</p><p>"You look like His Majesty." He straightened, meeting Ande's eyes and finding them to be a lovely black-brown. "I've had the...pleasure of meeting him a few times in my life."</p><p>Curiosity sprung to life in Ande.</p><p>
  <em>He can't be much older then me and Collie. How on Earth does he know Father-?</em>
</p><p>Its then that he sees the flag patch on the handsome fox's uniform and his eyes light up.</p><p>"You're from L'manburg! That's how you know Father!"</p><p>Fundy laughs, a wonderful sound that made Ande smile, before taking off his hat and bowing again, though this time with a twirl of the wrist.</p><p>"Funderis Soot-Todd at your service, your Highness."</p><p>"I've read about you all in my history classes! Your family were the founders." He looks around excitedly. "Are they here? Your father and uncles?"</p><p>Fundy looks as if he'd been struck and the smile falls.</p><p>"No. Its just me..."</p><p>Ande, who was by no means the most attentive lad, sees the shift and feels concern swell up in his chest.</p><p>"Well...I'd be happy to hear about the city, if you don't mind telling me about it. I've always wanted to visit but Father never let me."</p><p>Fundy considers turning the request down but in all honesty, he really doesn't want to be alone all night.</p><p>"Alright then." </p><p>They got the sweets they wanted, though Fundy claimed the cakes here didn't taste as good as they did back home, then returned to a small corner away from the crowds, beside a window where a sliver of moon hung like a claw against the star-speckled sky. </p><p>Fundy picked up the blackseed roll once they'd settled in and carefully ripped it in two, as close to even as possible, the jelly inside a deep red.</p><p>"Here." Fundy offered Ande the slightly larger half with a smile. "We'll share."</p><p>"O-Oh, thank you." Ande carefully takes it, quietly marveling again how soft Fundy's fur is as they briefly touch again. "That was very kind of you."</p><p>"I'd say it's because I was raised to be a gentleman but it'd be a lie~" He grins, downing the roll in one sharp *snap* of his jaws. "Splitting up sweets was the only way to keep the peace between me and 'my uncles' since we didn't get them often. And even then, fights broke out occasionally."</p><p>"Did you always have to share?" Ande asked before taking a bite out of the roll, the sweet-tartness of the jam mingling wonderfully with the crunchy exterior and soft interior, listening to Fundy with curiosity filled eyes.</p><p>"Every day except birthdays, for me at least. Tubbo and Tommy shared a birthday for so long, before finding out what their real days were, that Pops would make two minicakes as opposed to a big one."</p><p>"I know how that is. I have a older twin brother."</p><p>"Ah, so that makes you 2nd in line."</p><p>"But only the first born gets all the special treatment and needs to follow the traditions." He makes a circular motion over his cute, freckled face. "Hence no mask. Everyone born after the first doesn't get one unless they're considered worth the time." </p><p>There's a kind of resigned bitterness in Ande's voice that resonates with Fundy.</p><p>"...So what would you like to know about L'manburg?"</p><p>Ande blinks then smiles, a pair of dimples coming into view.</p><p>"Everything!"</p><p>The foxvul laughs again then pauses, thinking, trying to decide where to start. </p><p>The first thing that comes to mind is, weirdly, their swing, the one his father had set up as a 9th birthday gift for him. It was just beside the bandstand, where he could see them from his office-</p><p>He's hit by memories of Election Day, Schlatt's words echoing in his ears, the words that had condemned half of his remaining family, the looks of horror and confusion on everyone's faces as Wilbur and Tommy ran for their lives from Schlatt's "special forces". It was hard to believe it'd been six months since then.</p><p>
  <em>Hope you two are alright out there...wherever you are.</em>
</p><p>"Funderis?" </p><p>He jolts as Ande gently touches his arm, realizing he'd slipped off into memories, nearly forgetting his awaiting companions presence.</p><p>"Ah, my apologies." He smiles in an effort to hide the stress. "My mind fell off the wayside. And you may call me Fundy if you'd like, your Highness."</p><p>Ande blushes, quickly looking away.</p><p>"I-It's alright. What were you thinking about...Fundy?"</p><p>"...The swing my father set up for me and my Uncles on my 9th birthday." Ande looks at him curiously. "It was something we'd wanted for ages but he was usually really busy with the town building or trying to keep everyone safe. But he took the time to set it up for us that day~"</p><p>He slowly eases into talking about the early years, the building of the town and his childhood in the wilds that became a nation.</p><p>Ande watches him, enraptured, slowly finding himself very taken with Fundy. </p><p>He was warm and funny, and handsome to boot. While he never referred to Ande as anything but "your Highness", despite his insistence that just "Ande" was fine, Fundy treated him as if he was just someone he'd struck up a conversation with, as opposed to a Prince. </p><p>It made him...very happy.</p><p>Hours pass by without them noticing, hours filled with laughter and food and stories. Imagining the city, all lit up with lanterns, bustling with folk of all creeds that were not only welcome but celebrated, made Ande's desire to visit all the stronger.</p><p>They were mid story about the time Tommy locked himself in a broom closet while hiding from Wilbur and was found stuck in a small window trying to escape when the duo are approached by a Shadowheart in a lovely red and black dress, with small horns and soft white eyes that reminded Fundy of Eret.</p><p>"There you are!"</p><p>"Angel?" Ande tried to hide a frown at the sight of her. "What is it?"</p><p>"Its time to go! His Majesty sent us all out to find you!"</p><p>Ande suppresses a groan, only sighing and nodding.</p><p>"Alright, alright..."</p><p>"It is rather late." Fundy stands as Ande does, Angel curtsying then hurrying off. "I should retire to my room as well. I'm going to need to travel all of tomorrow to arrive home when I'm meant too."<br/>
Ande tries not to pout, knowing he might not see the foxvul for a long long time, when suddenly taken with an idea.</p><p>"Fundy? Might I ask something of you?"</p><p>"Anything, your Highness."</p><p>"Would you mind...Would you mind if I wrote to you in L'manburg?" </p><p>Fundy feels his cheeks warm up, looking at Ande in surprise.</p><p>"I...would be honored by that, your Highness."</p><p>Ande, rosy but clearly happy by his words, has to repress the urge to hop up and down in excitement.</p><p>"Then I'll be sure to write to you~ Make sure to write back, okay?"</p><p>Fundy smiles, nodding.</p><p>"I will do my best, your Highness."</p><p>Ande holds out a hand to shake, only for Fundy to take it and bow his head, pressing his muzzle to the back of Ande's freckled fingers.</p><p>The Prince goes crimson at the gesture as Fundy straightens, thankful Ande can't hear his racing heart.</p><p>"May we meet again soon, your Highness... I look forward to hearing from you."</p><p>"Andesi!" </p><p>He jolts at the deeper voice calling for him across the emptying hall, not noticing Fundy flinch at the sound, and with a hurried goodbye, he's gone, Fundy watching him disappear, unable to help but see <em>him</em> at the far doorway, wearing his shades of green and unmistakable mask, crown set on a head of neat sandy blonde hair.</p><p>There's no recognition in the King's eyes, mask or otherwise, but then again, Fundy wasn't the little, half-starved, covered in blood and ash 19 year old he had been when they last met. One of Fundy's scars, those that fell across his left eye, twinge and he tries not to glare.</p><p>
  <em>You'd think he'd bother to remember the face of someone he tried to kill... I must not be memorable enough amongst them all.</em>
</p><p>Shaking past the echoes of explosions and half-remembered sword fights in the dark from his mind, Fundy makes his way out of the hall, thanking the host for inviting him, walking down to the guest wing, where a soft downy feather bed awaited his ever tired bones.</p><p>All the while thinking of Ande and how long it had been since his heart had been set aflutter like this...</p><p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ande and his family on the way home from the Party...Talk and thoughts of people and kinds of love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who was that foxvol you were speaking too, Ande?"</p>
<p>Ande turned from staring wistfully out the carriage window at the night sky, not listening to his brother and parents talk while thinking of blackseed rolls and velvet soft fur against his hand, to find all three looking at him. He blushes under their gazes as what his Papa had asked registered.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Angel said you seemed entranced with them." The Royal Consort to His Majesty, Sir George Nofoun of the Esempi, smirks teasingly at his youngest son. "Shall I begin planning a wedding, little mouse?"</p>
<p>Ande blushes crimson, arms crossing over his chest, making mental note to tell Lady Angel Napitus, Cole's personal Knight, to mind her own damn business, emphasis on the <em>damn</em>, as she carried her father's aversion for cursing.</p>
<p>"I-It's not like that! He just...had some really good stories about his Uncles." </p>
<p>George grins all the same, reaching across the way and messing up Ande's neatly done hair, returning it to the unkempt style it usually was.</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you know I'd be happy to talk with you about that kind of stuff~ Whenever you do find someone who's caught your eye."</p>
<p>The Prince paws at his hair as he murmurs something like "yeah, sure" under his breath, going back to staring out the window and quietly thankful George didn't push it like Father might've.</p>
<p>He loved his Papa, who was the person he got along with best in his family, but topics like love had never been ones that were easy for Ande. </p>
<p>He'd never had someone he felt like that for, as much as he'd wished for it growing up, hearing stories of his parents and how they fell in love, watching Cole and how he looked at Sapin before their friend had moved away with his mother and step-mother all those years ago-</p>
<p>Ande perks as he suddenly remembers Sapin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sapin... hadn't he moved to L'manburg back then? Or at least to somewhere near it.</em>
</p>
<p>Did Fundy know him? It had been ages since they'd heard from the only child of Father's personal knight, Sir Sapitus, who would still be Cole's own knight had things been different. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I'll have to ask in my letter... Collie might be happy to hear some news from Sap after all this time.</em>
</p>
<p>Ande glances at his brother, who was talking to Father about a recent series of pirate attacks on the south coast by the Infamous Pirate, Captain Sparklez, and his armada of ships. </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he'll even smile for once...</em>
</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He realizes Cole has caught him looking, the small pin point eyes on his mask blinking with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"...Was just thinking about how old you are these days, big brother." He says, putting on a big carefree smile. "You know, you'll be celebrating your fiftieth birthday before long-"</p>
<p>The mature air his brother constantly carried seemed to crumble now that it was just the four of them, slipping his mask aside as he glared at Ande with deep green eyes.</p>
<p>"You're only younger then me by half an hour!"</p>
<p>"Well, now that you bring it up, little mouse..." George teasingly points at his eldest's matching head of dark hair. "Are those grey hairs I'm seeing~?"</p>
<p>"I am not getting grey hair!"</p>
<p>George and Ande laugh, and there's even a muffled chuckle from Father, though he tries to hide it behind a gloved hand.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, my darling, it just means you'll have those silver streaks that are all the rage~" George's dark eyes shine as he smiles at Ande. "Maybe you'll even find a suitor or two like your brother has~"</p>
<p>The sandy blonde goes scarlet.</p>
<p>"Papa, I told you it wasn't like that!" </p>
<p>"I'm just saying, it would be interesting to have a foxvol in the family~"</p>
<p>More laughter, even Father this time, and Ande, while embarrassed and not fully sure it <em>wasn</em>'t like that, feels reassured of his place in the family, if only for the moment.</p>
<p>Little Mouse, his Father's Mini Me in everything but his eyes... eyes that may be set on a handsome fox, heir to a fascinating legacy and  a city he dreamed of seeing.</p>
<p>He glances at his Father's forever smile, thinking of the face beneath he'd never seen but Fundy somehow had, and he wonders with a prickle of fear what he'd really think of the foxvol that had caught his youngest son's attention, if he knew who he was and where he came from...</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy returns to L'manburg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Open the gate!" </p>
<p>Fundy hears the guards call as he closed in on the front entrance to the outer walls of L'manburg, the sun hanging low in the sky, bringing his horse, Poppy, down to a trot. </p>
<p>"Welcome back, Sir Fundy!"</p>
<p>"Good to be home!" </p>
<p>He calls back in a cheerful tone, but internally, he can't muster any genuine good feeling of being back in L'manburg, with the tense air, upset whispers and unfriendly eyes.</p>
<p>The gates creak open and he makes his way inside, cobblestone clacking under hoof, and he's greeted by one of the guards, a chipper red head with an immense amount of freckles named Mokila, who'd arrived in the city only a few months before.</p>
<p>"Hi Mr. Fundy!" She beamed, taking Poppy by the reins. "How was your trip?"</p>
<p>"It was fine." He hopped down, patting Poppy on her head before turning and looking down at Mokila. "How've things been here in town?"</p>
<p>"Well, Mr. President and Mr. Quackity had a really bad argument on Thursday. I was on guard duty in the Northeast tower so me, Tomas and Xien heard everything." He followed her down to the stables, watching how her hair bounced as she walked. "It was too muffled to hear the exact words but Mr. Q sounded really upset, so he's been staying in Mr. Tubbo's Hotel the past few days, and Mr. President hasn't come out of their house since."</p>
<p>Fundy fights back a sigh.</p>
<p>"Has Tubbo had any luck getting them to make up?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Tubbo isn't here. He went off on some business a few days after you did. He hasn't come back yet."</p>
<p>
  <em>Again? That's the third time in two months...</em>
</p>
<p>"Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Hmm...oh!" She hands Poppy off to fellow guard, Gerim, then turns to me, brown eyes shining. "Mrs. Rosa and Mrs. Blake had their baby! A little girl. They named her Sophia~"</p>
<p>He smiled at that, always glad when a new life came to the city, by birth or by those who moved to L'manburg for a fresh start.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to stop by then, after I've gone home. It's my job to deliver the congratulatory tulips." He nodded and went to leave. "Tell Schlatt I'll be to see him later, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir, but uh, Sir? I've been wondering..." He paused. "Why tulips? Pink tulips aren't natural to the area, like the sunflowers or daisies. You grow them here."</p>
<p>"Ah, well." He pretends to adjust his sleeve. "It was my mother's favorite flower. They used to grow all over her home village and when she left it, she took tulip bulbs with her. When she and my father decided to make this land their new home, she planted the bulbs and the tulips grew, despite no one else believing they would." A faint smile comes to his face, filled with an air of sadness and nostalgia. "My father decided when we gained our independance that the tulips would stand as a symbol for L'manburg existing despite the odds and they're now given to others, to give hope for the future."</p>
<p>He looked at Mokila and found her staring at him with wonder filled eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow...That's pretty amazing."</p>
<p>"I suppose so." He chuckles, turning away and shouldering his old leather trunk. "See ya around, Mokila. Be sure to tell Schlatt I've returned."</p>
<p>
  <em>If he's sober enough to be awake.</em>
</p>
<p>"Will do, sir!"</p>
<p>Fundy started the journey home, walking past the shops and businesses, nodding to the few townsfolk out on their errands, waving to the group of children that ran past, their laughter loud in the otherwise quiet town.</p>
<p>L'manburg being quiet was still so strange to Fundy. </p>
<p>There used to be the chatter of the citizens, people happily conversing as they bought and traded, even music some days, the local musicians getting together and just playing something. His Pops used to join in too, singing silly songs and strumming the old guitar that had been around longer then Fundy.</p>
<p><em>Your Mum fell in love with me thanks to this old thing~</em> He joked sometimes when they sat together during the war, keeping watch from the walls under the expanse of stars. <em>Maybe a little too well, considering we'd hardly known each other a year before we were getting ready for you to come along, kiddo~</em></p>
<p>But ever since Schlatt had come into power, there wasn't music anymore. People went out for existential or work then home again, fearful of being hassled by his personal muscle or by the President himself.<br/>Fundy finally reaches home, his cozy little two story with the flower filled window boxes, and sets the trunk down just in the entryway with a heavy exhale.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home again at last.</em>
</p>
<p>"Endy! Pearl!" He hears paws running overhead, smiling as a pair of cats come bounding down to him, a lanky black cat with yellow eyes and a tiny white cat with heterochromia. "Hey, my little furballs~ I hope you weren't too lonely without me."</p>
<p>They purr as they wind around his legs and follow closely on his heels as he takes his trunk upstairs, leaving it just by his bed.</p>
<p>"Hey Mom. Hey Pops, Tommy, Eret." He looks at the framed photos on the wall and smiles faintly. "I'm back."</p>
<p>The photos are old ones, especially the one of his mother.</p>
<p>In it, Feodosia Todd is all bundled up in coats and scarves, snow covered and grinning with the lantern glow of the Capitol City at her back, holding Fundy himself in her arms, a few months shy of three years old. It was his most prized possession, taken only weeks before her death and carefully preserved by his Pops in the two decades that followed. <br/>Wilbur had given it to him as a house warming gift, under the solemn promise that he never let anything happen to it. It was one of the few times he'd seen his father so serious since the wars end but it was an oath he'd taken gladly.</p>
<p>The other wasn't as old but still decently so, little over ten years, taken during Tubbo and Tommy's twenty-first birthday celebration, the two of them squished in on either side of Fundy, brought in close together by a mid-laugh Wilbur in his general uniform and a smiling Eret, wrapped up in a lovely green dress they'd made themselves for special occasions.</p>
<p>He and Tommy were clearly indignant by the forced interaction, at that fun point where the two of them argued constantly over silly things, but Tubbo was just as smiley as ever, beaming with daisies in his hair courtesy of the town children that adored him.</p>
<p>Maybe it was silly to act the way he did. Only his mother was truly gone, but he found himself missing those members of his family more then he thought he would. If he knew if his Father and Tommy were at least okay, maybe he'd be able to relax even a little...</p>
<p>He glances almost subconsciously toward the yellow and cyan carpet on the floor, thinking of the loose floorboard and what's hidden underneath it. </p>
<p>Fundy hadn't written in that journal for a while, mostly because he was hopeful Schlatt would grow and be better then he had been, that whatever he envisioned for their city would lead to better trade and relationships with their neighboring villages. </p>
<p>*Maybe I'm too optimistic about the man who's drunk five days out of the week and smokes ungodly amounts of cigarettes.*</p>
<p>He shakes himself, trying to put the doubtful thoughts aside, only taking the time to change into something more casual before jogging back downstairs and into his small back garden.</p>
<p>The pink tulips there sway in the salt tinged air, ranging from a dark rich color the city dye makers adored, to the palest pink, nearing white, like the icing of the cakes Niki made for Rose Day.</p>
<p>He gently gathers some of all shades, wrapping them with twine and ribbon and soft blue paper.</p>
<p>"Daddy will be back in a little while." He gives Endy and Pearl each a pat and scratch behind the ears from where they now lounged together on the living room couch. "Once I am, we'll have something yummy for dinner, okay?"</p>
<p>The Blake Household is close, just a short walk away, and Fundy hums faintly as he makes his way along the cobblestone streets until reaching the little one story he remembered helping build what felt like a lifetime ago.</p>
<p>He knocks, standing back and adjusting his hat as he hears a muffled voice call "Coming!", before the door creaks open and a young man with shaggy black hair held back with a white headband appears, smiling widely with friendly dark eyes.</p>
<p>"Fundy! What a nice surprise, man. Didn't know you were back already."</p>
<p>The foxvul smiles in return.</p>
<p>"Hello Sapin. I just got back, not even an hour ago. But I heard about the new addition, so of course I came to give the traditional tulip bouquet."</p>
<p>"Aww, that's really nice of you, man." Sapin admires the bouquet, then gestures inside. "Wanna come meet Sophie and give it to them yourself? Mom just finished feeding her."</p>
<p>"I'd love too but...well, I know your mothers aren't exactly big fans of the current administration." </p>
<p>"Well, it's less you then that they can't stand Schlatt and Quackity's not exactly on their nice list for letting all this happen. Plus, they're still riding the high of having a new baby, so I think you'll be alright." Sapin laughs as Fundy walks in. "That being said, if Ma throws anything at you, I'll take the hit so you can run."</p>
<p>Fundy chuckles, tail swishing in quiet amusement, before he follows Sapin to the closest door, where he knocks.</p>
<p>"Mom? We've got a visitor."</p>
<p>"Another one? This one better not have brought more food-"</p>
<p>The door open and Fundy shyly smiles, holding up the bouquet.</p>
<p>"No, ma'am, it's just the welcoming committee."</p>
<p>Mrs. Sanna Blake, Sapin's mother, laughs, rolling her lovely green eyes from where she lie in bed, a bundle in her arms. She looks tired, but clearly very happy.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you'd hear about the new arrival when you returned, Sir Fundy. If anything can be said, it's you're consistent." </p>
<p>"Tulips, huh?" Mrs. Rosalina Blake, Sanna's wife of fifteen years, smiles faintly as she takes the flowers from Fundy, burning red hair cut short, yellow eyes amused. "They're lovely. Thanks, kid."</p>
<p>"I'm happy to offer so small a service. I know how much the two of you had been wanting a child and I hope the tulips bring you and little Sophia all the luck."</p>
<p>His ears perk at the soft sounds of the baby stiring, and with an encouraging look from Sanna, he walks over and peeks around the blankets at the tiny round face, all scrunched up, with thin wisps of red hair on her tanned little head.</p>
<p>His heart swells at the sight, gently touching her cheek.</p>
<p>"She's lovely. Obviously takes after her mothers~"</p>
<p>"You're as bad as your father, Funderis Soot." Rosalina nudged him, before her fanged grin falls. "Speaking of...have you heard anything?"</p>
<p>Fundy shakes his head.</p>
<p>"No. The Guards keep an eye out and ask any traveling traders but they haven't seen anything. Neither has Techno, as of his last visit."</p>
<p>"I hope your old man is alright... It's rough out there. He's not exactly young and spry anymore."</p>
<p>"I'm...sure he and Tommy are fine." He says it but there's not a soul in the room who believes him, including himself. "They're used to being in the Wilderness, ya know."</p>
<p>He stays and talks a while longer, even holding Sophie for a little bit, seeing her stare at him with big brown eyes, before taking his leave and going home, trying to keep his mind on things he would need to do now that he was back in town.</p>
<p>He needed to report to Schlatt but that could wait until tomorrow.</p>
<p>He was due to help the farmers work out what crops they'd be exporting and what they'd be keeping from the winter stores, especially now that they'd expanded the farm land, and if they should order more cows and pigs from the nearby supplier.</p>
<p>The weavers in the Loom Guild and the tailors wanted more sheep too, to make blankets and make more thread and cloth, but he wasn't sure if it'd be worth it to buy more sheep now when they had a good half a dozen babies on the way or already born. It'd be a pain arguing with them all, but the people in this town were reasonable, at least usually.</p>
<p>They were to make repairs to the walls too, after that bad storm had damaged the western side last month, not to mention the southeastern docks by old man J.D's fish shop.</p>
<p>Fundy exhales, a heaviness settling on his shoulders as he walked up to his house, wishing suddenly for his Pop's fire baked chicken and wild rice with sweet berries and pumpkin. </p>
<p>Sure he could make it, he knew how, but every time he'd tried, something just wouldn't taste right. </p>
<p>He glances up after seeing a figure walk by the lovely brick house across from his, seeing familiar ears and dual toned hair.</p>
<p><em>I suppose I could invite Niki over and we could eat together-</em> He stopped mid-step, half turned toward her door, memories of fire consuming carefully stitched together fabric in a strangely bewitching display and Niki's heartbroken screams in his ears washing over him. <em>Oh...right. She hates me.</em></p>
<p>Relinquishing himself to a night alone with his cats, Fundy turns his back on the once welcoming amber glow of Niki's, where it always smelled of cinnamon, and heads inside his house.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope Tubbo comes home soon.</em>
</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waldeinsamkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ande has a bad morning, comes to some realizations and writes a letter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ande hits the ground hard, head smacking harshly against the floor of the Royal Training Room, feeling it throb as he lie there, sword in one hand and shield in the other.</p>
<p>"Your Highness?" Angel's solid black face comes into view, pretty white eyes blinking at him in concern. "Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?"</p>
<p>He doesn't reply at first, looking past her at the ceiling, where a perfectly blue sky showed through the intricately made glass dome, with it's golden arches and engravings, casting down faint spots of red from the stain glass poppies, the flower that served as the Esempi's Family Crest. </p>
<p>It was a lovely day outside; cloudless and blue with that lingering winter chill that made it a wonderful day for horseback riding or taking walks along the river, looking at flowers, or finding a tree to sit in and read. </p>
<p>Instead, he was training with Angel, after his Father had found his skill during a recent sparring match with Leo to be lacking. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fourteen years of training, Andesi, and this is what you have to show for it? It's disgraceful to our family's legacy of warriors! How will you be able to protect your brother like this?</strong>
</p>
<p>Leo, precious Leo, had tried to make him feel better afterwards but there was something about being comforted by a sixteen year old with a broken voice and zero coordination that made him want to cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just another way I fall short.</em>
</p>
<p>"Your Highness?" Angel rested a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Ande?"</p>
<p>"...Angel, I don't like fighting." He says in a tired voice, still staring up at glass poppies with sad eyes, his hair slick to his freckled face with sweat. "I'm not good at it."</p>
<p>"You're not-" She stumbles over her words, sitting him up despite his reluctance. "You just need more practice, that's all."</p>
<p>"I've been hearing that since I was seven years old, Angel."</p>
<p>Bitterness bubbles up like bile inside, but it simply gives way to resignation. It was his place, after all. Secured in his status as a second rate Prince the day he was born, thirty minutes too late.</p>
<p>"Let's call it a day, okay?" She says, taking the sword from him, placing it back on the rack with a number of others. "It's about time for lunch anyway. Prince Cole and Leo will be waiting for us."</p>
<p>"...No thanks." He pushes himself to his feet. "I think I'll go rest in my room instead."</p>
<p>"Oh, dear, I did hurt you, didn't I?" The distress in her tone makes Ande feel awful. "Are you feeling ill? I can get Papa-"</p>
<p>"No, Angel. I promise, I'm just tired."</p>
<p>"Well...You should still eat something, sire."</p>
<p>Ande takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>I will not snap at Angel. I will not snap at Angel and make her cry. How I am feeling is not her fault.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'd rather not."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"If it'll give you peace of mind, you can tell the cooks to bring something up to my quarters. If I don't answer, I probably just dozed off and I will wake up and eat in my own time, okay?"</p>
<p>She perks up, clearly pleased by the compromise, and nods.</p>
<p>"Yes, sire. Have a good rest!"</p>
<p>He listens to her boots hurry away, waiting until he hears the heavy door that leads into the main part of the castle shut before slumping forward with a sigh.</p>
<p>Ande heads through a separate door up on the opposite side of the training room, following small narrow stairs and long empty corridors up to his wing of the castle, walking inside his dim, cool bedroom and locking the door behind him. </p>
<p>While tempted to simply bathe and actually sleep for the rest of the day, Ande has other things in mind.</p>
<p>After changing into his plainest clothes, Ande quickly packs his satchel with paper, ink and pens, an apple from a bowl he had in his sitting room, his favorite book, <em><strong>Tales from the Esempi</strong></em> by a K. Jacobs, grabbing a small pouch of money he tucked away before going to his balcony that over looks the garden.</p>
<p>Moving with practiced speed, he climbs down the vine covered wall and lands in the garden, where poppies of all colors grew in neatly kept rows, and he hurries along the stone paths out of the castle interior and to the stables.</p>
<p>Thankfully, no one seems to be there right now, and after grabbing a saddle, he goes to the open field where the horses grazed, whistling loudly.</p>
<p>"Freckles!"</p>
<p>Instantly, a red-brown horse with white speckles and a corn-silk colored mane comes trotting across the field, nipping affectionately at Ande once they reach him.</p>
<p>"Hey you~" Ande smiles for the first time all day, petting their neck. "Sorry I haven't been down to see you in a while. I've been busy."</p>
<p>He feeds Freckles the apple before putting on their saddle and climbing up, getting a running start and clearing the fence in a single jump, riding away from the castle and the shadows that plagued him in those ornate halls, if only for the time being.</p>
<p>The wind flows through his hair and is cool against his face, and he inhales deeply, feeling the chill in his lungs.</p>
<p>He rides through the woods that surrounded the castle, along well worn dirt paths, slowly getting closer to the Capitol City that lie just outside the forests. </p>
<p>He stops just a ways from it, letting Freckles graze as he takes his satchel and sits at the base of a particularly large dark oak tree. </p>
<p>Ande's eyes close and he watches the shadows of leaves dance against the inside of his eyelids. He gradually relaxes, allowing his worries to drift away with each deep, slow breath.</p>
<p>It was quiet here, but the nice kind of quiet that's not really quiet. Leaves and grass rustling in the wind, birds twittering and chirping. </p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if L'manburg is like this...</em>
</p>
<p>With thoughts of L'manburg come thoughts of Fundy and here, with no risk of someone seeing him, Ande goes pink and giggles as he hid in his hands.</p>
<p>"Oh Heaven help me~"</p>
<p>He sits back against the tree before pulling out the paper, ink and pen he'd brought along, but once faced with the prospect of the blank page, everything he'd wanted to say seemed to leave his mind.</p>
<p>"...Shoot." He rubs his warm cheeks. "It's not big deal, Ande, just write to him like you would any friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>We don't have many friends and the ones we do have are people we see every day.</em>
</p>
<p>The thought made him pause.</p>
<p>Had he been friends with Angel, Leo and Sapin because he liked them or...simply because they were the only people he ever got to be around that weren't his brother and Papa or servants?</p>
<p>Ande frowns, fiddling with the feather, before huffing.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. I have a friend I made myself now."</p>
<p>Forcing himself past the doubts rearing their heads in his mind, he starts to write, going slowly so his usually messy handwriting is neat and easy to read.</p>
<p>Freckles eventually gets bored of grazing, coming over and plopping down on the grass, gently nudging Ande for head scratches before settling in for a nap.</p>
<p>By the time Ande finishes writing, signing it off with a <em><strong>Hope to hear from you soon~ -A.E</strong></em> he's written nearly six pages, much to his embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Is this too much...?" Freckles blinks up at him as he holds the pages up where they can see. "I hope I don't seem over eager."</p>
<p>He carefully folds the pages, then uses another piece of paper, this one thicker, a pretty green with winding lines of gold, to encase them, tying it shut with a darker green ribbon.</p>
<p>"Alright, Freckles, up and att'em." He packs away his things, carefully setting the letter into the inner pocket of his vest before standing. "Let's get this to the postal service."</p>
<p>Freckles shakes out their mane then stands, Ande hopping onto their back as they make the rest of the way into town.</p>
<p>It's busy for so late in the day, filled with the cacophonous sound of people yelling, the clank of machinery, the air heavy with the smell of food from various restaurants, street stalls, as well as a kind of smokiness from the numerous fires and factories.</p>
<p>The post office is a tiny building wedged in-between a butcher's and what Ande was pretty sure was a hotel. At least, he'd seen people go in and out a lot whenever he came here to pick up something he'd ordered in secret, usually books he hadn't been allowed to get otherwise.</p>
<p>He nods to a familiar old man with an eye-patch and grizzled beard who was often outside the post office beside where the horses were tied after hopping off of Freckles and tying them to the railing.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr. Hopper. Will you watch them for me, please? For the usual price, of course."</p>
<p>He nods and croaks out a 'Thanks' at the five emeralds Ande gives him from his money pouch before heading up the stairs and into the building itself.</p>
<p>It's dimly lit with the amber glow of lanterns, smelling of old paper and cigarette smoke.</p>
<p>"Evening, Madam Rogers." Ande smiles at the middle age woman behind the counter. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, hello, Sire. This is certainly a pleasant surprise." She jokingly fixes her frizzled black hair and smooths her faded wine red skirt. "And yes, yes it has. I'm afraid we haven't gotten any packages for you, so your trip might've been a waste."</p>
<p>"Oh, no no! I actually have a going out item."</p>
<p>"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow as Ande pulls out the letter. "Well, this is certainly a first, sire. Who's the lucky recipient?"</p>
<p>He blushes, placing it carefully on the counter.</p>
<p>"I...met someone at a function I went to recently with my family. I promised to write to them, but of course, it's safer to have things sent and delivered here without risking Father finding out."</p>
<p>"Good for you, sire." She smiles. "What're they like?"</p>
<p>"He's a foxvul. Tall, has a few scars, brown eyes, a quite nice voice..." Ande doesn't notice how his own voice and expression soften as he talks about Fundy. "His laugh is really nice, as well."</p>
<p>"Oh, you've certainly got it bad, I see." She chuckles, wiping her hands off then carefully picking up the letter. "Got a name and place?"</p>
<p>Ande fidgets nervously, moving closer and speaking softly.</p>
<p>"Funderis Soot-Todd....L'manburg."</p>
<p>Her grey eyes widen and she looks between the letter and him.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear...Your heart is going to get you into trouble, sire."</p>
<p>He flinches, tightly gripping his small pouch of money.</p>
<p>"I know...But I think he's worse the risk."</p>
<p>She smiles gently at his words, then exhales and nods.</p>
<p>"He'd better be. I'll guess you want this gotten there as soon as possible?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please. And enough for anything he sends back." He offers the pouch. "Here. You take all of this."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sire. And don't worry, I'll put our best riders on this."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Madam Rogers." </p>
<p>Ande suppress his anxiousness as she disappears with the letter and money into a back room, waiting until she returns to say goodbye and hurry out of the post office.</p>
<p>He thanks Mr. Hopper again as he unties Freckles and starts the ride home. </p>
<p>The sun is beginning to set as Ande finally climbs back into his bedroom, hardly in there long enough to change and put all his things away when there's a firm knock on the door before a Shadowheart with red and black robes peeks inside.</p>
<p>"Your Highness! His Majesty requires you for dinner."</p>
<p>Ande is mid fixing his hair in the mirror, glancing back in his reflection.</p>
<p>"I-I'll be right down, Uncle Bahd."</p>
<p>"Oh, I love it when you call me Uncle~" Ande smiles with a faint affection for the bubbly man who'd helped Papa raise him and Cole. "Well, hurry along, little muffin. I'd hate for your Father to get angry at you."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>The door shuts and Ande exhales, gathering his courage before heading out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Fundy...May my heart be true.</em>
</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eventful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy has a very busy day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Astre- Term used for the race of winged folk. Originally based in the far north east of the Esempi Kingdom before being attacked and assimilated. Wings in all shapes, sizes and colors but not many currently around can actually fly due to the bloodlines being thinned by inter marriage with base humans. Ex. Quackity is half-Astre and has small yellow and white wings/Philza is full blooded Astre but has difficulty flying do to damage sustained as a young man (Tommy takes after his father in this way, as half-Astre, but his wings are too small for him to able to fly and are usually tucked away against his back)<br/>Ramul- Term used for the race of ram-horned folk. Originally based in the north east Blackstone Mountain range before being attacked and assimilated. Horns grow based on the bearers ambitions, leading many to have only small horns while others grow full spirals and levels in-between. This is possible even in those who are descendants, regardless of how many generation have passed. Ex. Schlatt is one of the few still remaining full blooded Ramul.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then he told me, "You're looking a little run down these days, look at all those wrinkles! Plus you're getting a little slim where it counts". As if he's the pinnacle of health! And I am as plump as ever, he needs to get his eyes checked! Can you believe him!? "</p>
<p>Fundy pauses mid-drink, glancing over at the Vice President, a Mr. Quinten Quackity, slowly swallowing and putting the cup of milk down in the hope the slightly older man would just keep ranting and he himself wouldn't have to answer.</p>
<p>Instead Quackity only waits expectantly for Fundy to finish, staring at him with narrow dark eyes, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"...No, sir, I can't."</p>
<p>They were in the sitting room of Tubbo's Inn, beside the fireplace, thunder rumbling outside as rain fell hard against the windows.</p>
<p>"He's just the worst! I don't know why I put up with him, he's such an asshole!" </p>
<p>"Quackity, there's a very obvious reason why you stay with the President." Fundy says it as evenly as possible, faintly amused by the blush that pops into Q's face even as he pretended not to notice. "You believe in him. Or else you wouldn't have conjoined with him to win, now would you?"</p>
<p>Quackity doesn't meet Fundy's eyes at that, arms still firmly set across his chest.</p>
<p>"...I still won't go see him. Not unless he apologizes."</p>
<p>The fox has to push down the desire the groan and put his head in his hands.</p>
<p>"Quackity, you can't just stay here in the hotel, especially without paying. Tubbo will be back soon and you know how he is about you being in here and taking up space meant for visitors." Fundy finishes his glass before standing. "Now go get dressed and meet me in the main offices while I go see if your worse half is sober."</p>
<p>"You're not my Dad-"</p>
<p>Fundy prickles, paws closing into fists as he glares at Quackity.</p>
<p>"Oh, then do you want me to write to Mr. Sam and tell him you're acting like a child when you're supposed to be the Vice President of a small country? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about your behavior." </p>
<p>"No!" Quackity hopped to his feet, eyes distressed, the miniaturized pair of pale yellow wings on his back flapping. "He was so proud when we won, you can't-"</p>
<p>"Then go. get. dressed. And meet me in the main offices." </p>
<p>Fundy turned away, buttoning up his coat as he headed out into the deep grey and rainy day. </p>
<p>Securing his hat, his ears flick off rain drops as he hurried along the stone paths toward the northern-eastern corner of his residential district, where the grass gave way to sand and the sea.</p>
<p>The Schlatt-Quackity house is, honestly, gorgeous. Refined Quartz and prismarine, dark oak, glass skylights and a balcony overlooking the sea. All paid for by Schlatt himself, with the money he'd made before moving to their ever growing home, as opposed to housing provided by L'manburg.</p>
<p>Fundy can hear loud music coming from inside, as well as equally loud singing. </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, he's alive. Miracles really do happen.</em>
</p>
<p>He trots up the stairs, pounding a fist on the door. </p>
<p>"Schlatt! Schlatt!!" </p>
<p>The music goes quiet and he hears loud footsteps coming down the stairs. His nose scrunches up at the heavy smell of cigarettes and alcohol that precede the President wherever he went.</p>
<p>The door open and Schlatt appears, leaning in the doorway, disheveled and holding half a bottle of his favorite Green Fire whiskey in hand, large rams horns in tight spirals on either side of his head.</p>
<p>"What is so important you ruin my jam session, furboy?"</p>
<p>"You wanted me to report back on the party, plus you're needed in the offices to discuss plans for the upcoming summer-"</p>
<p>"Just do whatever you usually do, I'm busy." He takes a swing, downing another quarter of the bottle as if it were water. "But since you've already bothered me, come in and have a drink with me-"</p>
<p>Fundy fights a grimace.</p>
<p>"Sir, it's 9 am. I hardly drink as it is, let alone this early."</p>
<p>"God, you're such a wuss." He grumbles it as if Fundy isn't a foot away. "Well, spit it out then."</p>
<p>"The event began at 7 pm and went until almost 2 am. Full buffet spread with both savory and sweet. I talked to a handful of Lords about trading opportunities then spent the rest of the evening discussing our home with someone who has a desire to visit."</p>
<p>"Were they hot?"</p>
<p>Fundy fights to keep his expression from becoming one of disgust.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heaven's Grace, please keep my hands away from his neck.</em>
</p>
<p>"They're young enough to be your child, sir."</p>
<p>"Ick, never mind then." Schlatt ran a hand through his wavy black hair, rapidly blinking his red eyes in some attempt to focus. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Quackity wants you to apologize to him."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"You said some things that greatly upset him. Haven't you noticed he hasn't been here?"</p>
<p>Schlatt squints at Fundy.</p>
<p>"The fuck you talking about? I didn't tell him shit."</p>
<p>"He says you did."</p>
<p>"Well, obviously, he's fucking wrong." Schlatt turns and heads back into the house, which Fundy can now see is an absolute mess. "Tell him to come home already, this place is a wreck."</p>
<p>"Just apologize if you want him back so badly!" </p>
<p>"Fuck you and fuck him!" </p>
<p>Schlatt shouted as he went back upstairs and Fundy exhaled, shutting the door.</p>
<p>"No thanks, I'd rather not."</p>
<p>The young foxvul faces the day again, already thinking of what plans to make. Yeah, Schlatt wasn't willing to help but at least he could bounce thoughts off of Quackity if he wasn't pouting too bad. </p>
<p>"Sir Fundy!"</p>
<p>He turns toward the voice and sees a familiar figure hurrying toward him, one of the few other foxvol who lived in L'manburg, as most preferred to live in the Northlands, bundled up with a white speckled tail peeking from underneath their cloak.</p>
<p>"Reveri?" Fundy gave them a moment to catch their breath as they finally reach him. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Sir! You-You asked to be alerted whenever Mr. Tubbo came back-" They straighten, hazel-yellow eyes aglow. "He's back! But he's gone straight to the hospital, hardly even stopped at the gate to check in."</p>
<p>"The hospital?" Fear and concern spiked in Fundy. "Did he look injured?"</p>
<p>"I don't know sir, I didn't see him. Moki sent me to find you since I'm the fastest runner in the guard."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Reveri, you may return to your post." He turned to start off himself. "And be sure to thank Mokila for me!"</p>
<p>"Will do, sir!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay-</em>
</p>
<p>The words repeat with every boot fall as Fundy sprints through town in a blur of subdue orange and navy blue-black, not stopping until he nearly crashes into the double doors of the white and teal building, passing by a familiar brown and white speckled horse tied up in a small sheltered alcove.</p>
<p>He stumbles inside, absolutely soaked, and looks around the empty waiting room, zeroing in on the front desk where a lovely Astre with pink hair and wings sits, reading a book of horror stories.</p>
<p>She jumps at he stops just in front of her, uttering a short scream.</p>
<p>"Fundy-!" She slams the book down. "Damnable foxvul, you scared me!"</p>
<p>"Where's Tubbo, Elise?"</p>
<p>"What- Oh! He's upstairs with Healer Alen. Is everything alright- FUNDY, HEY WAIT!"</p>
<p>He doesn't even wait until she's finished to run through the main doors and straight up the nearest flight of stairs.</p>
<p>"Tubbo!"</p>
<p>He sees the short frame in familiar green and shaggy dark hair sitting on one of the benches before Tubbo looks up, his pale grey-blue eyes lighting up as he smiled and stood.</p>
<p>"Fundy! Hey, I didn't know you were home already-"</p>
<p>"Tubbo!" Fundy nearly takes Tubbo off his feet as he hugged him. "You're alright?!"</p>
<p>"O-Oh, yes, I am, I-!" He's clearly surprised but doesn't hesitate in returning the hug. "Quite tired but otherwise, okay."</p>
<p>Relief washes over Fundy and he slumps, resting his muzzle on top on Tubbo's head.</p>
<p>"The guards told me you'd come straight here and I just thought..."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Fundy!" Tubbo pulls away, expression genuinely remorseful. "I just was so worried about the baby and wanted to get them here as soon as possible. I didn't mean to scare you."</p>
<p>"It's alright, as long as you're okay-" Fundy stops, blinking slowly. "...Wait, what are you talking about? What baby?"</p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p>"I found him on my way back from Greenwater."</p>
<p>They're standing side by side at the window into a small crib filled room, where a lone baby boy, practically a newborn, with curly black hair and dark brown skin lie all bundled up in blankets, sleeping peacefully with two little hands tucked up by his face.</p>
<p>"Remember the old Winsfield farmhouse that got burned down about ten years back?" Fundy nods. "Well, I was riding past there, hoping to get home before the rain got any worse when I heard crying."</p>
<p>Tubbo's eyes are focused on the baby, hands pressed against the window.</p>
<p>"I stopped, of course, and after looking around a bit...I found him, tucked away in a box underneath one of the half collapsed walls, just wailing his little head off. He was so cold..." The brunette's voice goes soft with relief. "I was scared he might die if I didn't get him back here fast enough. Thankfully, Alen said he's a little underweight but okay."</p>
<p>"Why was he out there...?" </p>
<p>Fundy wondered aloud, to which Tubbo simply shakes his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Alen said he couldn't have been on his own long, not without showing more sign of malnutrition, but I didn't see any sign of other people in the ruins. No fire remains, no equipment, nothing."</p>
<p>"So...was he abandoned? The Winsfield Farm isn't exactly set along a heavy traffic area. That's why we use it."</p>
<p>Tubbo looks horrified at the suggestion.</p>
<p>"Surely not... He's just a baby, why would someone do that?"</p>
<p>"There's a lot of bad people in the world, Tubbo. And some people who just don't want their children."</p>
<p>That seems to upset him and Fundy pats his much smaller uncle on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean he'll always be unwanted, Tub. <em>You saved him</em>. He'll have a chance to grow up now and find happiness."</p>
<p>"That's...true, I suppose." Tubbo turned back at the baby. "I'll put out a memo. Maybe someone is looking to adopt."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea." Fundy notices the nearby clock then and curses. "Shit. I was supposed to meet Quackity half an hour ago."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't let me hold you up!" He smiles a big warm smile. "Go on and meet with him, I'll catch up once Alen comes back with the full health report."</p>
<p>"Alright. Shall I take Spots back to the stables for you or would you rather I leave them outside?"</p>
<p>"I can do it, don't worry about it."</p>
<p>They share another quick hug, Tubbo patting Fundy on the back before they separate and smile at each other.</p>
<p>"See you for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>Fundy heads back down, apologizing to Elise before hurrying out of the door, thankful that the bandstand and offices aren't too far away.</p>
<p>The offices smell of old paper, wood and coffee as Fundy walks in, leaving his cloak and hat at the door before letting himself into the council room.</p>
<p>"There you are, Fundy!" Quackity sounds surprisingly chipper from his place at the table, sipping from a cup of hot chocolate. "We were waiting for you for quite a bit. Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you bother me and tell me to come here for some shitty meeting and <em>you're late</em>?" Schlatt snorts, cleaned up and chugging a big mug of black coffee. "What? Get lost and fall in a ditch?"</p>
<p>"With all the mud on him, I wouldn't be surprised."</p>
<p>They laugh together until Schlatt starts choking.</p>
<p>"Oh, J, are you okay? Do you need some water?" </p>
<p>"I'm f i n e-" Schlatt wheezed, and Quackity began patting the Ramul on the back gently, clearly concerned.</p>
<p>Fundy, however, takes the moment to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>On one hand, seeing the two of them seem to have made up was great. It'd make the meeting go by faster with them in good moods.</p>
<p>On the other, they were <strong>so annoying</strong> when they were on the same side and now Fundy was going to have to deal with Q making goo-goo eyes the whole time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Win some, lose some, I guess.</em>
</p>
<p>Once Schlatt starts breathing normally, they get to work, the President actually becoming semi-interested once if became about the expenses and business summer would bring to the city.<br/>He might not care about people's livelihoods but he did care about money.</p>
<p>Tubbo, on his word, showed up about an hour and a half into the meeting, at which point Schlatt was bored and hungry. After briefly <strike>interrogating</strike> asking Tubbo how his business in Greenwater had gone, Schlatt and Quackity left together while Fundy asked one of the guards to pick up lunch for the office staff from L'manburg's first restaurant, <strong>The Guardian</strong>, which specialized in sea food.</p>
<p>It was going dark and the rain had softened to a steady fall by the time Tubbo stretched, yawning.</p>
<p>"I think it's time to call it a night..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right." Fundy rubbed his eyes. "We still on for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Of course? Your place or mine?"</p>
<p>"Mine. It's closer."</p>
<p>"Sounds good."</p>
<p>They walk and talk as they head for Fundy's house, the foxvul quietly happy to have someone over.</p>
<p>He could remember the old dinners at Wilbur's house, the four of them and Niki often crammed inside the small kitchen/dining room, talking and arguing and laughing. </p>
<p>Dinners these days were much quieter, and honestly more likely to get done in reasonable time, but regardless of how much he missed the others, Fundy was very thankful to have Tubbo around still. He'd feared that his uncle would disappear at the first chance he got, off to find Wilbur and Tommy, leaving Fundy, who must seem so devout to the new President, behind.</p>
<p>"Who's that?"</p>
<p>Fundy came from his thoughts and followed Tubbo's gaze, seeing a hooded figure standing just by his front steps.</p>
<p>They slowed then stopped, Fundy resting a hand on his sword as his eyes narrowed and he unthinkingly took a step in front of Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Easy there, Ears." They speak with a thick Capitol accent, which doesn't put Fundy at any more ease. "'M just the messenger."</p>
<p>"Messenger? You're not the usual postman."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, as thrilled as I am to be waiting outside your house as opposed to having a drink in the pub, I was instructed not to give this letter to no one except you, Mr. Soot."</p>
<p>"Who's it from?"</p>
<p>"Hell if I know, I'm just doing my job."</p>
<p>Cautiously, Fundy walks forward and the messenger takes a ribbon bound letter from his inner pocket, holding it out.</p>
<p>It's heavy in hand, and Fundy can tell without needing to look that it's high quality, higher then anything he'd ever touched before.</p>
<p>"...Thank you."</p>
<p>"Sure thing." The figure lifted a hand as he walked off toward the center of town. "When you've got a reply, just head to the Inn and ask for Jonesy."</p>
<p>Perplexed and intrigued, Fundy looks down at the letter, heart giving a spin as he sees <strong>To Funderis</strong>, written in a lovely neat handwriting, beside a small doodle of a tire swing and a bumblebee.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your Highness...</em>
</p>
<p>"Who's it from, Fundy?" Tubbo peeks around his arm, curious. "Wow, that's some fancy stuff. Did you make a new rich friend while you were away?"</p>
<p>"You could say that."</p>
<p>"What's their name?"</p>
<p>Fundy feels his cheeks warm up.</p>
<p>"...Ande. His name is Ande."</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Late Night Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy reads his letter and makes plans to try and see Ande again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's later that night, after Tubbo's gone home and Fundy's settled down in bed with Endy and Pearl curled up beside him, already fast asleep, that he opens the letter.</p>
<p>The writing on the inside is as neat as it had been on the outside, and he's surprised but secretly flattered by how much was written, as well as the glimpses of what look to be drawings on each page.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Dear Fundy,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I hope this letter finds you well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I sit underneath a tree in the forest that surrounds our castle as I write this. It's cool and the wind makes songs with the leaves all around me and it makes me wonder about you and L'manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You told me about the redwood trees that grow in the hills close to your home. I read up on them in the library the day after we met. They looked so incredibly huge in the sketches and paintings, I cannot imagine standing beneath them in person. How it must feel to be so small next to something so ancient and massive...Can you imagine the stories they could tell if they could speak?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Fundy's face is already burning at the idea of Ande thinking about him, even more so when he imagines the two of them, standing side by side at the base of an immense tree, the prince's face lit up with excitement as he rambled off all the things he'd learned. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I've been thinking a lot of the tulips you told me about... It's such a beautiful story and I'm sure your mother would be proud of you for growing them and giving them to others, especially when they have such a personal meaning to you and your family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The royal family crest are red poppy flowers yet I've never known why. It just is. The gardens below my window are full of them. Different colors but just poppies. They're lovely but I can't help but wonder what would happen if I wanted something different. Roses, peonies, orchids, sunflowers. There's so many other beautiful flowers in the world, why just poppies?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The bottom of this page has a doodle of a row of sunflowers, each carefully drawn. As he absently traced the detailed petals with a claw, Fundy felt curious to hear this, but he supposed even royalty can be dissatisfied with things in their lives. Especially someone like Ande...</p>
<p>
  <em>He really would love it here...with the sunflowers in the west district, the roses Pops planted beside his house and around the bandstand, Mom's tree, all the wildflowers that grow around here, the daisies, dandelions and cornflowers.</em>
</p>
<p>The desire to invite him to visit, to just see him again, grew in Fundy but he also knew the King wouldn't allow it, and he was pretty damn sure Dream wouldn't be thrilled that the First Son of L'manburg had taken an interest in his one of his Heirs.</p>
<p>His face burns as he realized his thought. </p>
<p>He wasn't interested in Ande...was he?</p>
<p>Sure there was something about him, the warmth he emitted, his kind eyes and dimpled smile, so different from the King he resembled so much that had made Fundy like being around him. </p>
<p>How he lit up when he talked about his passions (which were currently at painting restoration and different kinds of tea; updates on that taking up the next two and a half pages) was adorably endearing and how captivated Ande looked when listening to his stories made Fundy's heart do little spins but it wasn't...like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>But wasn't this just how it was with Charlie at first? The butterflies and spins and happiness-</em>
</p>
<p>Fundy shakes the thoughts and pain tinged comparison away, but now that it had been made, he couldn't deny it.</p>
<p>"...Oh. <em>Oh no.</em> Oh, no no no no...." He holds the letters close to his chest and flops backwards against his pillows, arms resting across his eyes. "Goddamnit...now I <em>really</em> want to see him again."</p>
<p>With a resigned sigh to this new found fate, he turns back to the letter, murmuring a 'sorry' to Endy, who was glaring sleepily at him for moving, reading through an account of one Freckles the horse stealing an entire bag of apples once, when he finally reaches the last page, with only a short passage and a large doodle of, to his heart's quiet wonder, a doodle of Fundy himself, wearing his formal uniform and hat as he had been, sitting on a <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="hgKElc">balustrade </span></span>with the moon hanging over him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow...That's so amazing...Is that really how I look? </em>
</p>
<p>He touches his snout, then the long since healed scars along his muzzle.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>You could probably tell, but I'm not really one for parties. I don't do well with large crowds, especially those made up of strangers. But, I am looking forward to a upcoming event being held in Ridgewell in the middle of next month. It's a rather small yearly event but I've always been a fan of the area, with how much it snows there. Father says I'll be going on my own to make up for my 'lack of social networking' the night we met... I hope this isn't too forward, and </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I know you mentioned you don't like parties very much either but I'd like to see you again, if possible...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Just in case, The Ridgewell Event is on June 18th.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sadly, I've got to end this letter now. I need to get it to the post office and return home before dark. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I hope to hear from you soon~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>A.E</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>P.S.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Do you like the drawings? I can stop making them, if you'd prefer that. It'd probably save paper, haha~</em>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>His eyes light up as he went back and reread the last of the passage.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ridgewell...</em>
</p>
<p>Plans already forming in his mind, Fundy looks up at his pictures, at the smiling face with eyes hidden behind black glasses, and he felt a burst of hope.</p>
<p>"...I suppose I'm overdue for a visit, aren't I, Eret?" </p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the days leading up to the Ridgewell Event, Ande receives a reminder...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks have passed, and in that time, spring has fully bloomed all over the lands of the Esempi. </p>
<p>And within those weeks of spring, many letters had been secretly exchanged between Ande and Fundy. Long letters filled with wandering thoughts, fun stories, treasured drawings, carefully preserved pressed flowers, gentle words of more and more obvious affection, and a growing excitement for their upcoming meeting in Ridgewell.</p>
<p>Fundy was able to keep his letters in the drawer of his bedside table, carefully folded up inside a small wooden box, where he could go through them at night before bed, rereading his favorite passages and tracing the lines of his favorite drawings.</p>
<p>Ande had to be far more careful, and had taken to keeping his letters hidden outside the castle, tucked away in the hollow of the dark oak tree he'd written the first beneath. He worried for them constantly, especially on rainy days like today, but took solace in the idea that he could still, at least, have the pressed flowers close by; tucked away in the back pages of his favorite book.</p>
<p>He'd gotten daisies, roses, cornflowers, petals from orchids and cherry trees so far, but when he'd asked for a tulip, Fundy had written that he wanted the first tulip Ande received from him and his garden to be in person, which made him all the more ready to see the foxvul again.</p>
<p>"Um...Prince Ande?"</p>
<p>The young prince jumps from his absent doodling of Fundy, surrounded by purple orchids and sunflowers, immediately hugging the sketchbook to his chest as he turns from his favorite hiding spot in the Royal Library, a cozy window seat on the second floor, to see Leo standing shyly nearby.</p>
<p>Leobahd Napitus was short, stocky, with small black horns amongst a head of long, soft blue hair always tied back with a ribbon and round hazel eyes. He carried his trusty diamond blade, neatly set to his back between a pair of small, fluffy white wings.</p>
<p>"Yes, Leo?"</p>
<p>"I hate to interrupt you, sire." He fidgets with the long sleeves of his knight uniform. "But His Majesty asked for you..."</p>
<p>Ande's heart comes to a screeching halt, and a flurry of fears flood his mind.</p>
<p>Had he sent someone to follow Ande on the trips to the forests and city he always desperately tried to keep secret? Had he found out about the letters? <em><strong>Would he send someone after Fundy-?</strong></em></p>
<p>"D-Did he say why?" Ande tried to keep the alarm from his voice, failing terribly.</p>
<p>Leo shakes his head, clearly nervous for Ande.</p>
<p>"...Okay." Ande holds his sketchbook tight to his chest, thinking of Fundy, before holding it out. "Leo, I need you to take this to my bedroom and hide it underneath my mattress, alright?"</p>
<p>His hazel eyes widen, before he slowly took it and nodded.</p>
<p>"I-I will, sire."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Ande stood, drawing himself up and steeling his nerve. The action didn't seem to reassure Leo any.</p>
<p>"Prince Ande, did you do something bad?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>
  <em>But Father and I have different ideas of what's bad or not.</em>
</p>
<p>Ande goes down and down until he reaches the throne room, nodding to the guards that push the door open for him, his bootfalls muffled by the red carpet underfoot as he walked inside.</p>
<p>A part of him relaxes a little at the sight of his Papa, who was sat in his appointed seat to Father's right, and the easy smile that comes to his face, but Ande's focus is on the green clad king.</p>
<p>"...You sent for me, Father?"</p>
<p>"Yes." His never changing smile and unblinking eyes focus on Ande. "And I'm sure you're wondering why."</p>
<p>"Yes, Father."</p>
<p>"Your Papa thought we should talk to you about your trip to Ridgewell coming up in a few days."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Ande slowly tries to will himself into relaxing fully, to make it less obvious he was still nervous. "About...what exactly?"</p>
<p>"Well, little mouse, this is your first time traveling on your own. Without me, your brother or friends. Simply you and a handful of guards to act as your escort until you are safely in Lord Eretum's town." George smiles warmly. "It's quite a big deal."</p>
<p>"I...suppose it is."</p>
<p>"Are you excited?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" The blonde lights up. "I'm looking forward to the chance to see the Frost Orchids that grow in the area. They're very rare but Lord Eretum has managed to cause a boom in their growth in recent years, which has caused a lot of growth in the local economy! They're being used by those who travel the Nether for extended periods as a substitute for water since they'll melt once in ones mouth, which is particularly fascinating that they don't melt on their own due to the environment-"</p>
<p>"I want to remind you that you are a Son of the Royal Family, Andesi." Ande shrinks back into himself at the seriousness of his Father's voice as he's cut off. "What you do reflects back on the family...so take care not to embarrass us, understand?"</p>
<p>"...Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Clay, don't be like that." George frowns disapprovingly. "Ande is a good boy."</p>
<p>"That's not the point here."</p>
<p>"It is! You expect him to make a laughing stock of himself the moment he's out of our sight! If you ever actually spent time with him, you'd know that-"</p>
<p>"We're not having this discussion again, George!"</p>
<p>Ande flinches, looking down at the ground, trying to ignore the swell of pain in his chest.</p>
<p>"...I'll be sure to do you proud, Father. Thank you for this opportunity to show I can stand alone as a Prince of the Esempi." His voice is remarkably steady, betraying none of his hurt. "May I return to my quarters?"</p>
<p>He can feel the King's gaze on him, and he gives no effort to meet it. If he did, he wouldn't be able to handle it and the last thing he wanted was to stay here under those eyes any longer then he needed to be.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Oh, Ande-"</p>
<p>"I'll take my leave now, then."</p>
<p>Ande bows briefly to his parents then turns and walks back out of the throne room, moving as fast as he can once out of sight without full sprinting through the halls.</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep it together, Ande, keep it together just a little longer-</em>
</p>
<p>He finally reaches the sanctuary of his bedroom, only to find Leo standing outside it, perking at the sight of him.</p>
<p>"Sire! Are you okay? How did it go?"</p>
<p>"Perfectly fine. It was a lot of worry over nothing, Leo." Ande's lips turn into a convincing smile. "Just some reminders about my upcoming trip." </p>
<p>The young knight looks relieved, wings fluttering.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank the Goddess. I'm glad it was nothing bad."</p>
<p>"As am I. I think I'll take a rest before dinner, if you'll excuse me, Leo." </p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, of course, sire." He bows, before trotting away happily, throwing over his shoulder. "It's rabbit stew tonight, by the by! And rhubarb pie for desert! The cooks and I decided to make something warm on this dreary day~"</p>
<p>"Sounds good." He tries to keep his voice void of anything. "I'll see you later." </p>
<p>Ande walks calmly inside his room, shutting and locking it behind him before leaning against the heavy oak doors, head hanging.</p>
<p>His shoulders tremble and he clings to the door handles in an effort to stay on his feet. It doesn't work and he instead manages to reach his bed before allowing himself to cave.</p>
<p>"...Perfectly fine, huh?" The sniffles are loud in the large quiet room, and Ande's voice wavers as he slowly curls into a ball and buried his face into a pillow. "Perfectly fucking fine. Like a Prince should be..." </p>
<p>He tries to focus on the happiness that awaited him in just a few days time; a whole week in Ridgewell, at least an entire day with Fundy in a lovely place far away from his status and family.</p>
<p>Reaching to where his favorite book sat on his bedside table, he brings it close, hugging it as he buried himself under blankets and pillows, hoping for sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>You'll listen to me about the Frost Orchids...won't you, Fundy?</em>
</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Little Ship Who Saw the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy reunites with someone and finally gets an answer to what he's been wondering for the last near half decade of his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ridgewell was a small town, nestled in the mountains just a few days travel from L'manburg (if was said you could actually see the city on clear days if you were up high enough) and you can feel the temperature drop the higher you get.</p>
<p>Snow is freshly falling as Fundy arrives in the early morning, following a small stone path into what served as a town square, people here and there, the air smelling of smoke and bread as he brings Poppy to a stop, thankful he'd thought to put on his coat and scarf before it got terribly cold. </p>
<p>As a foxvol who grew up in warmer climates, where snow was rare even in the coldest years, he wasn't used to the weather in this neck of the woods.</p>
<p>"Master Funderis!" </p>
<p>A particularly bubbly Astre glides down from the top of the stairs that lead to the castle, wearing a long blue coat and gown, matching white hair and wings streaked through with black. </p>
<p>
  <em>Master?</em>
</p>
<p>"Hello sir!" She lands on the stone beside Fundy, looking up at him with wide yellow eyes. "It's so wonderful for you to finally visit!"</p>
<p>"Uh, yes, hello." Fundy climbs off of Poppy, awkwardly stepping back from this new face once he finds she's far too close. "And you are?"</p>
<p>"Tera Fellami, sir! I'm Lord Eretum's Head of House. I'm in charge of the servants and keeping the castle in tip-top shape!"</p>
<p>"It's...a pleasure to meet you." </p>
<p>He bows some and Tera does the same.</p>
<p>"It's an honor, sir! Lord Eretum seemed very excited when you wrote to us seeking an invitation to our big event~"</p>
<p>"I felt it was time...try and fix some bridges, you know."</p>
<p>It wasn't entirely a lie. Fundy did genuinely want to see Eret again. He'd grown so much over the last four and a half years and he can't imagine how much they'd changed too, being a Lord.</p>
<p>Being able to be with Ande again while here was just all the more reason to try and mend those broken bonds.</p>
<p>"Well, sir, if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to Lord Eretum. You can leave your horse here and I'll send someone to tend to her."</p>
<p>"I...I don't know." Fundy keeps a grip on Poppy's reins. "No offense to you and your folk, Miss. Fellami, but I don't think I'm comfortable just leaving Poppy here where anyone could get her."</p>
<p>"Master Fundy, I assure you no one will steal-"</p>
<p>"He's very protective of Poppy, Tera." A familiar voice came from the stairs and Fundy perks up. "He found her when she was just a little colt, hurt in a hole not far from our camp. Nursed her back to health all on his own."</p>
<p>"Lord Eretum! My Lord, I said I'd bring him inside-!"</p>
<p>Tera turns to Eret, who had reached the bottom of the stairs, dressed cleanly and warmly in a red, fur lined cloak and black leather boots that added a fair deal to their height, dark brown hair swept back and shot through with silver near the temples, but their eyes are on Fundy, peeks of white behind black glass. </p>
<p>The instinctual desire to run over and hug Eret hit Fundy stronger then he'd expected it too, but here, in the middle of town...</p>
<p>Eret smiles gently, seeing the conflict in Fundy's eyes, the same warm dark brown as his Wilbur's, the smile small and carrying a sadness.</p>
<p>"Hello Fundy."</p>
<p>"Hello..." Fundy bows briefly. "I suppose...just Eret would be too informal, eh?"</p>
<p>Tera looks horrified but Eret just laughs, closing the distance and, almost hesitantly, resting a gloved hand on Fundy's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You may call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Fundy..."</p>
<p><em>I used to call you Pa.</em> The thought carries a sudden aching desire for another time, one long since gone. <em>Pa since back when Pops was Da and Tubbo was Bubba. I only called you Eret after...</em></p>
<p>"...I guess just Eret for now."</p>
<p>They nodded in understanding, before taking a breath and drawing themselves up.</p>
<p>"Now, shall I show you inside? Tera, will you take Poppy to the stables, please?" </p>
<p>"Oh, uh, yes, right away, my Lord."</p>
<p>Fundy gives Poppy a good few pats, pulling his luggage off before giving a murmured promise to come see her once he'd settled in and hesitantly handing Tera the reins.</p>
<p>"Just set her in a stall and I'll come down to her in a little while. Don't let any of your folk touch her, she's not great with strangers."</p>
<p>"Understood, sir."</p>
<p>Fundy watches Tera lead Poppy away, before Eret rests a hand on his shoulder again.</p>
<p>"Come along. I promise I won't keep you from her too long. She's always been the most important girl in your life~" A light teasing enters their voice. "Unless that's finally changed?"</p>
<p>Fundy snorts, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"As if. I will when you have."</p>
<p>Eret chuckles deeply.</p>
<p>"Not even a little~ Guess you'll be alone forever, just like me."</p>
<p>It feels so strange but so nice to laugh together again, over such a silly thing.</p>
<p>They walk up the stairs and Fundy takes in Ridgewell Castle.</p>
<p>It's relatively small, as castles go, grey stone bricks covered in vines and snow, and the highest windows he can see are in lovely rainbow patterns.</p>
<p>"That's were I grow flowers." Eret says, having noticed where Fundy's eyes had wandered. "I'll be sure to show you later. But for now, let us go to the library...We'll be able to talk privately there."</p>
<p>"Alright..." </p>
<p>The doors open as they reach them, and a warm burst of air hits Fundy in the face, smelling sweetly of baking goods, the door shutting behind them with gentle *thuds*.</p>
<p>"You can leave you luggage here." Eret says, motioning to a nearby pair of attendants, to Fundy's surprise, of Boarhim descent, telltale by the tusks that he'd seen only one other person have. "Niu, will you take his things to the second guest room? Voloba, you may help if needed."</p>
<p>"Yes, my Lord." </p>
<p>The one Fundy took to be Niu, who was certainly more boar then man, grumbled in a low, gruff voice. Voloba, more human but still more boar then Techno was, nodded.</p>
<p>They came forward and Fundy felt a small burst of panic at how roughly Niu took the trunk from him</p>
<p>"Please be careful! There's something very fragile inside." Niu, who was more then four times Fundy's size in terms of muscle and had an easy six inches on him in height, gave him a veiled look of annoyance.</p>
<p>"Just don't tip it over, please. Keep the side with the burn mark on the top."</p>
<p>Voloba nodded at Fundy, taking the trunk's other side much more carefully.</p>
<p>"Thank you..." </p>
<p>He gave a smile and watched them head up a different set of stairs before Eret tapped his shoulder and motioned him to follow.</p>
<p>"The cooks are making some special honey cakes to celebrate your arrival." They walk down red carpet lined halls, pass what looks like a dining hall being decorated. "Sadly, blackseed doesn't grow up here naturally and we weren't able to receive a shipment in time, so no blackseed rolls for you."</p>
<p>"Well, that's too bad." Fundy fakes going to head for the door. "Guess I'll just go home-" </p>
<p>"Now, Funderis, don't be rude~" Eret stops, having heard a familiar joking parental tone in their voice. "...My apologies. I don't really have the right to use 'the voice' on you anymore, do I?"</p>
<p>"...I guess not."</p>
<p>Unspoken feelings hang heavily in the warm air, and the rest of the walk to the library is in silence.</p>
<p>Eret holds the door open for Fundy, who walks in and looks in wonder of the densely packed room, books scattered everywhere, stacked to the ceiling in shelves and in piles on the floor, a fire crackling in the corner fireplace, just beside a large map of the area and a writing desk.</p>
<p>He feels an overwhelming sense of familiarity, as it's so much like the library in their first house had been, where he'd spent countless hours of his childhood; having lessons with Pops, reading stories of adventures with Tommy and Tubbo, playing with blocks or drawing on the floor while Eret hummed and worked on important business at their desk, reading books by lantern light until he fell asleep and was carried to bed.</p>
<p>"Would you like to sit?"</p>
<p>"S-Sure..." </p>
<p>They take seats in the chairs by the fireplace, sitting quietly for a few moments before Fundy cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"So...I figured you'd like to know you're a grandparent now."</p>
<p>Eret whipped around to face him with shock and wonder on their face.</p>
<p>"I'm- What-? Who-?"</p>
<p>Fundy laughs, having guessed that would be their reaction, before reaching into his inner coat pocket and pulling out a photo.</p>
<p>"Last month, Tubbo found a baby boy abandoned in the old Winsfield Farm ruins. He originally set out to find a family to adopt him, but no one in the area was interested or able. Rather then send him off to the city orphanages, he decided to adopt him himself. The paper work is still being done but Tubbo's already in the swing of being a dad. Since I was coming to see you, he asked me to bring you this picture as opposed to him sending it by mail." Eret carefully takes the photo as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "So, I'd like to formally introduce you to your grandson, Henry Thomas Innet."</p>
<p>In the picture, Tubbo is sitting on a picnic blanket in the park, Henry in his arms, feeding the little guy a bottle with a big smile on his face. Henry is looking up at his new dad with a pair of sleepy but lovely seafoam green eyes, wrapped in a patchwork blanket and yellow bumblebee embroidered clothes, all thanks to local families who'd all pitched in to supply Tubbo with hand-me-downs once he announced his intent to take Henry in.</p>
<p>Eret's eyes are wide and slowly well up with tears, much to Fundy's surprise, and he feels a swell of endearment for the older being as they removed their glasses and wiped them away.</p>
<p>"He's so cute...Reminds me of when you were a baby."</p>
<p>"You can't say that just because I'm the only baby you've had in your life~" </p>
<p>"I'd say that you were the most important baby in my life, but not the only one." Eret chuckled, putting their glasses back on. "I did have younger siblings of my own once. How do you think I knew how to handle all you troublemakers~?" </p>
<p>They playfully boop Fundy, who's nose instinctively scrunches, before smiling back at the picture.</p>
<p>"Henry Thomas, huh...?" Their expression softens. "He must miss Tommy alot."</p>
<p>"Oh, he does." Fundy leans back into his seat. "He doesn't talk about him or Pops much, but I can tell. It must be hard living in that big house all alone."</p>
<p>"And you? How are you faring... without them around?"</p>
<p>The foxvul looks away, fidgeting.</p>
<p>"I'm...managing."</p>
<p>"Oh, Fundy... You take after Wilbur far too much." His tone is affectionate but tired. "He was very much a 'suffer in silence' type when it came to the things that really bothered him. He'd complain to the moon and back about some jerk who told him his sword fighting was bad but upset that his newfound father was closed off and never stayed around longer then a few weeks? Not a word."</p>
<p>"That's not reassuring to hear."</p>
<p>"Well, sadly, I can't blame it all on your dear dad. You get it from me as well." They rest back against the chair too, flames playing off their glasses. "Except I tend to just keep it all in."</p>
<p>The young fox is taken with a sudden desire to ask what could be considered the million diamond question for their small fractured family, something to make the events that broke it at least make some kind of sense.</p>
<p>"...Eret?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"...Why'd you betray us?"</p>
<p>It comes out quiet, childlike, with Fundy holding tightly onto his scarf, focusing on the rich green and white patterned wool rather then the person beside him.</p>
<p>Eret stiffens, eyes squeezing shut tightly as they wished this question hadn't come so soon.</p>
<p>Neither speaks for a long few minutes, all quiet save the fire crackling and the cold winds through creaking oaks and spruce trees outside.</p>
<p>Just when Fundy feels the desire to run out about to overwhelm him, Eret's voice broke the silence.</p>
<p>"...Once upon a time...there was a little ship on the sea, part of a small but honorable armada. They bothered no one and simply wished to live their lives in a little sea of their own. The little ship was special, it had eyes that could see what lie ahead when the moon was full."</p>
<p>Confusion courses through Fundy, but he dare not interrupt, focusing on the words and staring at the flames. </p>
<p>"One day, the headship of a great and fiercesome armada came to their little sea, feigning friendship. First is asked for a ship that could see with the moon to sail alongside it's second in command, the ship that would one day take it's place, but the leaders of the small armada refused, as it would be cruel to make such a decision for another ship.</p>
<p>"Second, it asked for a ship that could see with the moon to join it's armada, so that it may use it's power to fight battles against the few other armadas that still lived across the world. Again the leaders refused...</p>
<p>"On a black moonless night...the small armada was attacked by the Fiercesome Headship, and many ships were destroyed. Those who could see with the moon were taken, taken far from the sea they knew. The little ship managed to escape but in doing so, it was left all alone."</p>
<p>Something faintly seemed to click for Fundy, things he'd heard Tommy and Tubbo talk about when they thought him too young to understand. Things the Royal Family had done in their never satisfied desire of power over the lands, over the people...</p>
<p>"The little ship sailed alone for a long time, and they became afraid they'd be alone forever...when they found another little ship, taking on water and equally alone. The little ships helped one another, as well as other two more little ships they found alone amongst burning wreckages. They became an armada of their own and the little ship who saw with the moon didn't feel alone anymore."</p>
<p>Their voice wavered but Fundy tried not to show he heard, understanding now what this story really was.</p>
<p>"Time passed and they gathered more ships, more little ships the Fiercesome Armada had caused to be alone in the seas. They grew and found a sea of their own, a home port. And they fought for that home with everything they had...many ships were lost but they believed in the dream of their home, in the things the ship who saw with the moon knew would come to pass..."</p>
<p>Fundy thinks of his family, their friends, the graves in L'manburg that bore flags of honor, fresh tulips no matter the season and names carved into stone in memoriam.</p>
<p>"...The ship who saw with the moon found something terrible was coming...didn't they?"</p>
<p>"...Yes. Death and destruction...Fire to consume their home... forever."</p>
<p>"Then why not meet it head on?" Anger and hurt bubbled up. "Maybe the ship should've put more faith in the armada-"</p>
<p>He sees Eret shake their head out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"Little ship knew the only way to change what the moon showed was to change the winds...change the path just enough for a different one to show itself. And the little ship knew it was the only one who could do it..." Eret is struggling to fight the building tightness in their throat. "And they swore to do whatever it took to make sure the hope of the armada and all the little ships was not lost...even if it meant they ended up alone again."</p>
<p>"...You did it because...?"</p>
<p>"...I couldn't let you all die. I couldn't let L'manburg die." </p>
<p>Their voice breaks and Fundy's eyes well up as he stands abruptly. </p>
<p>Eret, heart squeezing painfully in their chest, panicked, rises to their feet a moment later. </p>
<p>"Fundy please, I know you might not believe me-"</p>
<p>They stop as Fundy turns and, with no hesitation, hugs them tightly around the waist, tucking his head against their chest.</p>
<p>"...Fundy?"</p>
<p>Tears falls quietly down his scarred muzzle, hitting the floor.</p>
<p>"...I missed you, Pa."</p>
<p>The old Seer's eyes overflow in an instant, as they return the embrace just as tightly, hardly able to hold back sobs of pained relief.</p>
<p>"I missed you too, little one. I..." They sniffle loudly. "I'm sorry, Fundy, I'm so sorry for everything, I wish it could've gone differently, my dear, I really do-"</p>
<p>"Do you swear- Do you swear that you are not lying to me?" Fundy asks hoarsely, still holding onto Eret as if they were the only thing keeping him from drowning. "Tommy almost died- We <em>all</em> almost died down there in the dark and if you're just saying this because you want me to forgive you for abandoning us for money and a title and this big stupid castle and dozens of servants, I swear on the Goddess-"</p>
<p>They pull away, taking off their glasses, looking directly at him with the solid white eyes that marked them as a Seer, that had marked them as a target all their life.</p>
<p>"Funderis William Soot-Todd, son of Wilbur Funderis Soot and Feodosia Heatherfair Todd, I swear that what I told you was the truth...I swear on my eyes and my life." The seriousness of their pledge wavers as they neared breaking down into tears again. "All I wanted...was for you to have a chance, my dear. I wanted you all to live a life free of war...and I ruined myself in order for it to happen."</p>
<p>And looking into their eyes, the eyes that had watched over him from the moment he came kicking and screaming into the world, the eyes that could be kind, like moonlight playing on lakes when they laughed or hardened shards of glass when angry, and Fundy believed him.</p>
<p>It takes a little while for them both to calm down, with more hugs and tears and large mugs of honey milk, and by the end of it all, Fundy is exhausted, the kind of exhausted that he'd only experienced a few times in his life.</p>
<p>"...Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why not tell us then that it wasn't genuine?"</p>
<p>Fundy asks, leaning on Eret's shoulder from where the two of them now sat side by side on the floor in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"I couldn't risk the King finding out...He needed to believe it was all true, or else it wouldn't have worked. It's part of the reason I've tried to keep my distance beyond a few letters to Tubbo."</p>
<p>"Can I tell Tubbo?"</p>
<p>"If you think it's best...but honestly, I'd like to tell him myself." Eret sighs heavily. "The stubborn ones are the ones I'm worried about... Wilbur did say he never wanted to see me again...and you know Tommy. He holds a grudge like nobody else."</p>
<p>"Maybe...Maybe after we deal with all this stuff with Schlatt...and we're able to bring Pops and Tommy home...?"</p>
<p>Fundy looks up hopefully and Eret smiles faintly in return.</p>
<p>"Maybe... We'll see, dear."</p>
<p>Eret runs a hand through the fur on the back of Fundy's head as he leaned back against their shoulder, the foxvul beginning to doze at the familiar, calming motion when there's a knock at the door that makes them both jump.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"My lord! The other guest has arrived!"</p>
<p>"Ah." He looks apologetically at Fundy before standing, offering a hand that Fundy takes. "I'd nearly forgotten..."</p>
<p>"Another guest?" </p>
<p>"A very important one. An Heir of the Royal Family, Prince Andesi. He's spending the whole week here, same as you."</p>
<p>Fundy's eyes light up and his tail gives a few quick flicks of excitement that Eret notices, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Are you familiar with the Prince?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, well-" Fundy's face burns as he realized how obvious he'd been. "...That's actually...Well, coming to see you wasn't the only reason I came to Ridgewell, Pa."</p>
<p>Eret tilts their head, a knowing smirk growing across their face.</p>
<p>"Oh? Do tell."</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Amasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy and Ande are reunited in the colds of Ridgewell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ande steps out the royal carriage, gold trimmed green and black, expression one of excitement at the snowfall, lightly blanketing the world in white.</p><p>He's bundled up, wearing a lovely cyan cloak embroidered with white poppy flowers along the fur lined hem, over a think black coat, hood up, boots crunching in the snow as he looked around the small town, made of dark oak and spruce on platforms connected by interwoven paths.</p><p>"Oh my..." He finds himself being watched and cheerfully waves at the gathering crowd of folk. "Hello! I am Prince Andesi. May I say that your village is very lovely!" He bows his head. "I look forward to my stay here and hope to spend more time here in the future."</p><p>There's curious and worried murmurs alike at the fact they were being visited by a Prince of the Esempi, especially since they were such a small village that didn't get many visitors or trade except with nearby villages and L'manburg on occasion.</p><p>"Don't worry, everyone, he's not here on any serious business." </p><p>Ande followed the voice and felt his heart shoots off like a firework at the sight of the pair coming down the stairs, specifically who was just a step behind Lord Eretum in a far more casual jacket, coat and scarf, this hat decorated with a golden pin with a flower on it.</p><p>He manages to keep himself from excitedly running over, calling out "Fundy!", instead bowing his head.</p><p>"Hello, Lord Eretum. I'm honored you'd allow me to visit your town."</p><p>"The honor is mine, your Highness." Both Fundy and Eret bow deeper in return. "Welcome to Ridgewell."</p><p>"Hello, your Highness." Fundy says as he meets Ande's gaze, tail tip flicking quickly behind him against the snow. "It's...very nice to see you again."</p><p>"It is." Ande's dark eyes are shining. "It's quite a pleasant surprise to see you here so early...The Event is not for another few days."</p><p>"Yes, well, I decided to come early to have a reunion with someone I care deeply about." He holds the eye contact a moment then looks at Eret, hoping his play off seemed natural. "We share quite a long history, after all, don't we, my Lord?"</p><p>"Twenty odd years, yes." Eret sighs dramatically, placing a hand against their beautiful face. "I'm truly getting old."</p><p>Fundy snort laughs, and Ande can't help but giggle as well.</p><p>"Well, come along inside, your Highness. A meal has been prepared for us, and it would be terribly rude to the cooks to let it go cold."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." Ande thanks the guards that escorted him then trots across the clearing to Eret and Fundy, trying not to look at Fundy despite how close he was. "Please, do lead the way."</p><p>~X~</p><p>Ande is sat on the bed of his room in Ridgewell Castle, looking out at the nearby window at the setting sun as it turned the sky rich shades of yellow, orange, and red.</p><p>Soft music plays on the jukebox in the corner as he fusses with his hair for the tenth time in the last minute, needlessly adjusts his shirt cuffs and picks at invisible debris on his clothes.</p><p>Fundy was meant to come to his room once he was done talking to Lord Eretum and before dinner, which he'd been told would be in about two hours. And to say he was nervous was quite the understatement.</p><p>These new found feelings had made his excitement turn to jitters akin to how he felt after too much coffee, but in a good way?</p><p>And it wasn't as if they hadn't been talking all day, but it was always formal, polite, with Lord Eretum there to help fill in any moments where Ande lost his train of thought and simply stared at Fundy, or Fundy made a comment, realized the context of it, then hurriedly looked away in embarrassment while making up some excuse.</p><p>It was cute, if he was honest, and reassuring that Fundy's affections for him didn't just exist on paper. </p><p>Ande jumps as there's a tentative knock on the door.</p><p>"W-Who is it?"</p><p>"It's me." </p><p>Fundy's voice comes from the other side and Ande hops to his feet, hurrying to the door, opening it before he can think anymore about how nervous he is.</p><p>"Come on in."</p><p>The foxvul jolts in surprise at the near immediate response, standing there with his hands held behind his back.</p><p>"Oh-of course, I-" He quickly walks in, but in a strange way, turning as soon as he's in so Ande can't see whatever it is he's holding. "Apologies, I don't mean to be so weird."</p><p>"It's alright." Ande closes the door with a click, face warm. "I can't say I know what it's like in this situation but based on the books I've read, I think this is normal."</p><p>Fundy chuckles, and it causes flutters in the prince's heart.</p><p>"Your Highness, could I ask you to close your eyes for a moment?"</p><p>"Hm?" His words don't help Ande's blush. "O-Okay, uh..."</p><p>He does so, hearing shifting clothes and steps as Fundy got closer to him. </p><p>"F-Fundy, what-?"</p><p>"Okay, you can open them now." </p><p>Fundy suddenly sounds excited, and Ande's eyes open then go wide.</p><p>"Ta-da~" The foxvul shyly smiles, holding up a blue clay pot containing a single budding pink tulip. "A genuine L'manburgian pink tulip, grown just for you."</p><p>"Wow..." </p><p>Without thinking, Ande rests his hands on either side of Fundy's, admiring the tulip, it's petals dark pink with lighter pink stripes and edges. </p><p>Fundy blushes at the contact but makes no effort to move away, instead quietly enjoying how close Ande is; close enough he could count the freckles along his nose and rosy cheeks, see the dark, dark brown of his eyes, framed by long blonde lashes.</p><p>"It's so beautiful, Fundy!" Ande beams up at him. "It's mine to take home?"</p><p>"Of course." He smiles in return. "It'll be full grown in another month or so, then last you ages as long as you take care of 'em."</p><p>"I will! I promise~" Ande finally pulls away, taking the tulip with him, setting it on the small nearby desk. "Now, what to name you, little one?"</p><p>Fundy peeks over Ande's shoulder, tilting his head.</p><p>"Do you name all your plants?</p><p>"Only my favorites~" Ande gently caresses the tulip's petals. "Don't you?"</p><p>"No, not really." He takes off his hat, pawing at the dark black-brown curls that usually only peeked out from under it. "I don't really grow the tulips for me. They're meant for others."</p><p>"Well...would you like to help me name this one?"</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Ande sits in the desk chair while Fundy settles on the chair arm, since there was no other seat in the room and he wasn't about to sit on the bed.</p><p>"How about...Tulli?"</p><p>"Rania?"</p><p>"Tulpi?"</p><p>"Fundy, are you just trying to name it Tulip but to the left?"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm bad with names." He laughs, which makes Ande smile. "What about something from the books you read?" </p><p>Fundy grins at the immediate influx of ideas he can see flood Ande's mind.</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay..." He focuses on the flower for a solid minute, before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Amasta."</p><p>"Amasta?" Fundy watches Ande carefully writes the name on a slip of paper with one of the feather pens that had been sat on the desk. "What's it mean?"</p><p>The blonde blushes as he puts the paper into the flower pot, suddenly unable to meet Fundy's eyes.</p><p>"It means...It means that this flower is very special. Because it was the first gift you gave me."</p><p>The young fox feels his own face go hot and he moves off of the chair, tail twitching in a show of his secret happiness.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. I hope there will be chances for other gifts before..."</p><p>"Before what?"</p><p>"W-Well, I just hope...this all ends well."</p><p>Ande gently sets the pen down, looking at little Amasta.</p><p>"...Fundy?"</p><p>"Yes, your Highness?"</p><p>"...Are you afraid of my father finding out about our...friendship?"</p><p>The question isn't solely on the fear, but if their 'friendship' was really just that...</p><p>Fundy's insides twist and he has a strange desire for a cigarette, one he pushes aside and blames on Schlatt.</p><p>"...Your father wouldn't take too kindly to a L'manburgian being anywhere near his son in general, lest the one who gave him that little scar across his nose. He has no love for me or my people."</p><p>Ande frowns, for Fundy's words and the fact he hadn't even known his father had facial scars.</p><p>"Then....why risk it? Why be so nice to me? Especially when you and my father have such a...complicated past."</p><p>"...Because I think you're different from the rest of them." Fundy stares down at his hands. "You're...warm. You're funny and kind and haven't once treated me like a lesser, even after you found out I was from L'manburg. In fact, you...you got so excited when you found out." He turns back toward the Prince, filled with a sudden curiosity. "Why?"</p><p>"I-I, well-" </p><p>His hands tremble, anxiety dashing through him like lightning, and Ande covers his face, taking a few deep breaths. </p><p>"I...I was still...pretty young when the L'manburg war started...and it was all everyone talked about. People like Papa or Uncle Bahd spoke of it with disdain, annoyance, Sir Sapitus and Father with violent anger. Cole simply with cold disinterest and dismissal....But the servants, the people who made my food, washed my clothes, taught me lessons...who I truly saw more then most...they spoke of L'manburg the way one speaks of a heavenly presence. They spoke of it with such <em>hope</em>." He looks up at Fundy with eyes round with wonder. "'If they can pull this off, maybe there's a chance for the rest of us.' That's something I heard Mrs. Carmichael, our maid, say to her wife one night while I was meant to be asleep.</p><p>"Your home became a beacon for people all over the Esempi... A place where a life of peace, away from the pressures of... <em><strong>everything</strong></em>, was possible." He rests both hands over his heart, head hanging. "I...I dream of having such a life. Away from the pressures of being a Prince...Of being the complete disappointment my Father sees me as." </p><p>His grip tightens, voice gone shaky, but it doesn't stop the torrent of words that were tumbling out of his mouth, words he'd always thought but never spoke of aloud.</p><p>"I can't fight, I can't talk to people, I don't understand politics! I'm not strong or smart or anything he wants me to be! He wants me to be Cole or like him but I'm not! I just want to read my books and draw and listen to music! I want to sit under trees and write stories! I don't want to be a prince if it means I have to give up everything I love and be like HIM! I just want to be myself, and he can't accept that-!"</p><p>A pair of arms wrap around Ande, bringing him close to a soft chest covered in clothes that smell of old books and flowers.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay, Ande-" </p><p>His name sounds like music when Fundy speaks it and Ande tries to stifle the building desire to cry, leaning into the comforting embrace, his arms slowly coming up and wrapping around the foxvul's middle.</p><p>"Fundy, I..."</p><p>"Shh...It's alright, Ande. It's alright." Fundy's voice is gentle, insides aching even as his heart races and he rests a hand against the back of the blonde's head. "You are who you are...and nothing your Father says would ever change that."</p><p>"...I don't know if he loves me, Fundy..." The quiet words that had lingered in his mind for years and years finally leave his lips and the tears slip free despite his best efforts. "He doesn't care how he makes me feel with what he says...As long as I'm the good little spare who dances when ordered and speaks when spoken too."</p><p>Fundy wishes desperately to reassure him but in truth, he has no way of knowing Dream's true feelings for his youngest son and even if he did, and it turned out Ande was *right*, would telling him so help at all?</p><p>Still...how much must've happened to make Ande feel that way? For him to be so unsure of his Father's feelings for him... Had Ande ever even heard Dream tell him "I love you", let alone say it meaningfully?</p><p>It was insane for Fundy to try and imagine. Wilbur used to say it at least once a day, but usually around three or four. An "I love you" came as naturally as goodbyes and hellos, if not more so.</p><p>Sure, they'd had their differences and arguments over the years, from silly things to more serious topics during the war, but regardless of any of it, Fundy had always known, without doubt, that his Pops loved him.</p><p>"...Well, it's his loss then." He holds Ande closer, gently marveling at how snugly the blonde fit in his arms. "If he can't see how much of a wonderful person you are, then he's missing out."</p><p>Ande sniffs loudly, wiping his face with one hand while keeping the other firmly around Fundy, body warm and all a tizzy, in more ways then one.</p><p>"...Thank you, Fundy."</p><p>"Of course." He gives them both another minute to be like this before carefully moving away, gaze gentle. "Now, no more tears... We're here to have fun this week, right? So let's make the most of it."</p><p>Ande giggles, nodding, drying his face with his sleeve.</p><p>"Okay. What should we do first?"</p><p>"Well, Eret <em>does</em> have a surprisingly extensive library...I'm sure we could find all kinds of neat things in there."</p><p>Fundy grins to see the glow in Ande's eyes at the idea of exploring a library he was unfamiliar with.</p><p>"Let's go!" </p><p>Ande takes Fundy's hand, and pulls the taller, gangly fox, who laughs and tries not fall, along after him.</p><p>"I'm right behind you, no need to pull!"</p><p>~X~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My instagram is jaybird.holmes, if you wanna check out some doodles ive done and because I'm gonna be posting my AU SMP Minecraft builds there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy makes some promises</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days pass in a haze of happiness and time together, hours spent curled up in the library, pouring over books, out on walks in town or in the surrounding woods, talking, lingering close and shyly holding hands when able, only to quickly move away whenever someone came by; even Eret, who'd only smile knowingly and make teasing side comments, much to their embarrassment.</p>
<p>Fundy found it harder to call Ande "your Highness" the more they were together, but wasn't sure it would look good if he was so informal to one of the Esempi's heirs in front of others. People would talk and word might get back to the King, and that idea scared Fundy, even if he wouldn't admit it.</p>
<p>He might be killed, sure, but Heaven only knew what Dream would do to Ande. To die was simple, painful but always to an end. There are things far worse in living.</p>
<p>Fundy could easily imagine the King taking what Ande loved, locking him away in a room alone. Isolation to break him down, deny him everything until he was blank. Snuff out his light and make him cold, like them. </p>
<p>It would take a long time but Dream had shown himself to be capable of such cruelty before...</p>
<p><em>I won't let that happen.</em> Fundy thought with a fierceness as he absently paged through a book of short stories. <em>I'll protect him.</em></p>
<p>"Fundy?"</p>
<p>He blinks and looks up, meeting Ande's eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Ande's hair is partially braided today, courtesy of Fundy, woven through with a patterned cyan ribbon they'd found in town yesterday. "You squeezed my hand kinda hard just now."</p>
<p>"Ah, apologies." He lifts Ande's hand to his muzzle, causing a blush to pop into the blonde's cheeks. "I was lost in thought."</p>
<p>"Oh? What were you thinking about?"</p>
<p>"You~" </p>
<p>Fundy chuckles as Ande goes fully red and lies his head down on his book about evergreen trees.</p>
<p>"Fuuunndddyyyy....That's not fair." </p>
<p>The foxvul leans over and gently nudges against Ande with his snout, squeezing his hand again.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not a lie~"</p>
<p>"You're terrible, sir."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't find me nearly as interesting if I wasn't."</p>
<p>Ande peeks out at that, smiling faintly. </p>
<p>"You fail to see how interesting you are. <em><strong>Mei ehra, ue ehr trhlim i verdeus bolivida~</strong></em>"</p>
<p>"Hey, no fair speaking Old Astre! Just because my Grandpa is Astre doesn't mean I know how to speak it."</p>
<p>"Well, you should ask him about it sometime! I had to learn it from books."</p>
<p>"Pfft, as if I'd see him and get more then a "hey kid, look how big you are! Alright, bye, I'm off again.'" Fundy huffs, arms crossing over his chest. "He's hardly been around since Pops n Tommy got thrown out of</p>
<p>L'manburg, even less then he was when they were still in charge."</p>
<p>"Do you wish he spent more time with you?" Ande sits up, leaning against his hand, giving Fundy his full attention.</p>
<p>"I mean...yeah, kinda. I am his only grandkid, afterall." Fundy scratches his head. "Pops isn't likely to have anymore at this point, even if he actually was interested in finding someone to be with, and Tommy's not the settling down type. Not much for other people."</p>
<p>"Maybe you could try and talk to him next he visits?"</p>
<p>"Eh, it's whatever." He closes the book he'd been reading, stretching. "He wasn't around for Pops or Tommy when they needed him, I shouldn't expect him to be around for me." </p>
<p>He notices a sadness seep into Ande's eyes at his words.</p>
<p>"Fundy..."</p>
<p>"It's alright, really." He smiles faintly. "It's just how it is." </p>
<p>"Still." </p>
<p>The prince reaches over and gently cups Fundy's cheek, fingers slipping into his thick, soft fur. </p>
<p>Fundy's eyes close briefly as he leans into Ande's touch, resting a hand on his as the built-up tension in his shoulder's eases away.</p>
<p>"You know...if you keep being so sweet to me like this," He smirks teasing as his eyes, a rich brown reminiscent of polished tiger's eye and the amber light of a setting sun, glow with mischief. "I might just get used to it, you Highness."</p>
<p>Ande blushes and shyly glances away, just for a moment, before boldly meeting Fundy's gaze.</p>
<p>"Well...maybe that's just fine by me."</p>
<p>They giggle softly, as if sharing some unspoken joke, Fundy reaching for Ande in turn with his free hand when there's a little knock at the door and they hurriedly jump apart.</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness-" </p>
<p>Ande clears his throat, standing and pretending to have been putting his book away while Fundy busies himself with fixing a nearby stack of geography texts they'd disturbed earlier while looking for an area mentioned in Ande's favorite book, land that had belonged to a Sir Billiam at one point. </p>
<p>"Yes, who's there?"</p>
<p>The door opens and it's a remarkably young katka girl that peeks inside, hardly older then ten or so, with big black ears sticking out from her head of grey hair, a black ringed tail twitching nervously behind her.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highness, Master Fundy." Her little voice is practically trembling with nerves, pale blue eyes set on the ground. "But my Lord Eretum asked me to tell you that the Event will be starting within the hour and that it be best for you two to get dressed in your formal attire."</p>
<p>"Oh heavens, has so much of the day gone already?" Ande looks out the nearby window at the heavily overcast and snowy day. "It must be so hard to tell here with weather like this."</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling us..." Fundy finally looks up and pauses thoughtfully at the sight of her. "...Might I ask who you are, little one?"</p>
<p>"Ce-Cepa, sir. Cepa fre Li of the West Fronds, originally."</p>
<p>Fundy perks.</p>
<p>"Oh? You wouldn't be related to an Iamfi fre Li, would you?" </p>
<p>Her little eyes light up and she excitedly nods.</p>
<p>"Yes! He's my cousin! Is he in L'manburg with you, sir?"</p>
<p>"That he is. He serves as one of our guard. He's actually in the process of planning to marry with one of our Guard Captain's daughters."</p>
<p>"Oh, Mama will be so happy to hear he's alright. Thank you so much, sir!"</p>
<p>"If you or your mother would like to write to him, I'd be happy to carry it along, alright? Just get the letter to me before I'm due to leave this Sunday."</p>
<p>"I will! Thank you again, sir!"</p>
<p>"I'm happy to help." He smiles warmly. "Hurry along then." </p>
<p>Completely different from before, Cepa seems over the moon as she smiles at Fundy, giving a curtsy of her faded grey-green dress before quickly disappearing, shutting the door with a dull <strong>thunk</strong>.</p>
<p>Fundy sees Ande frown, brow crinkling as it does when he thinks.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"West Fronds...Wasn't that the village to the far south-west, where their homes are built into the very trees? They were known for their bamboo and cacao exports"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Fundy picks up his coat from where it had been discarded at some point in their readings, sighing heavily even as his tone remained very matter-of-fact. </p>
<p>"It was burned down by Esempi Forces maybe... three years ago now? Under the suspicion that they were in dealings with the Infamous Pirate, Captain Sparklez. We got an influx of their folk about three months later, twenty or thirty survivors. Iamfi was one of a handful that decided to stay and go through the citizens process-"</p>
<p>"...What?" Fundy tenses at the absolute horror in Ande's whispering voice. "They...They did <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>"Ande-?"</p>
<p>"We-We went there when I was twelve. It was hot and humid but the people were so kind and welcoming and the trees were so tall, and it was so amazing how they managed to build whole houses amongst the branches with interconnecting bridges and-" His chest heaves, staring at Fundy with a strange disbelief and desperation. "No, no, there must be some other explanation-"</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Ande, remember to breath-"</p>
<p>"Fundy, why did you react so casually about these poor people being made homeless?! Did-Did they kill people on top of burning down their home?!" His voice falls from a near shout to hardly a whisper, face all the more upset. "How many...How many lives has my family ruined like that for you to act like it's nothing?"</p>
<p>A sense of dread and realization took root in the foxvul's belly.</p>
<p>"Ande...do...do you not know?"</p>
<p>"Know what?" Fundy doesn't reply and it doesn't help Ande's panic. "Fundy, <em>know what-</em>?"</p>
<p>"Okay, Ande, listen to me." He speaks calmly, putting his hands on Ande's shoulders. "We don't have time right now to go into this. But I promise you...I'll explain tonight. After the party."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"If I tell you now, then you won't be in any state to put on a proper face for the party and it'll draw attention we don't need."</p>
<p>"...Do you swear?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Ande, I swear."</p>
<p>He's clearly very unhappy but doesn't protest anymore.</p>
<p>They share a tight hug, Ande burrying his face into the soft white fur of Fundy's neck, before they separate and leave the library, going different ways to their respective bedrooms.</p>
<p>The foxvul has to take a moment once he's alone to process this newfound information.</p>
<p>Ande didn't know. He didn't know about all the terrible things his family had done, all the people they'd killed, the kingdoms and cultures they'd destroyed, the lives ruined over years and years of conquest. </p>
<p>People like his grandmothers, his first love...his mother.</p>
<p>"...Shit."</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Annual Ridgewell Event takes place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally scheduled for Valentine's Day but uh, I live in Texas and Hell literally froze over for a good while. No worries, I'm okay, but after being forced to stay with my Trump supporter cousins (who had a generator and semi-running water) since Tuesday, I'm very happy to finally be home and away from them.<br/>I hope you enjoy the fox boi and freckled boi being cute together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My, my, did you two have your first fight already? Just when I thought it was going so well."</p>
<p>Fundy jumps, face burning as he turns and glares at Eret, the party in full swing all around them. He'd wandered over to a corner with a drink, enjoying the music as he sipped and watched Ande from across the room. </p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean, Pa."</p>
<p>Eret smiles knowingly, absently smoothing the soft folds of their black and burgundy gown as someone approached; perfectly tailored to their body and embroidered with golden swirls and sunflowers, a simple necklace of emeralds and pearls around their neck and a similarly designed coronet sat amongst their dark brown and grey hair. </p>
<p>To say it simply, his Pa looked absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>Many of the other guests, lords of nearby areas and their families, well off business owners and traders, were all clearly very captivated by their host, but Eret had given none more time then what was considered polite, including the young Lord who was currently stammering through her words as Eret kissed her hand, thanked her for coming, then immediately turned toward Fundy the moment she'd gone.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're not fooling anyone, dear, least of all me." They peek past their glasses at him. "I haven't seen you look so enamored since you were six and ate chocolate for the first time."</p>
<p>"Pa, <em>shush-</em>"</p>
<p>"Fundy, do you really think anyone in my town would rat on you?" Eret leans in closely, whispering. "They have no love for the King but they can obviously see His Highness isn't like him. Have more trust in your fellow common folk, dear."</p>
<p>"Pa, now isn't the time-" He hisses as Ande, who'd been surrounded by a small group of people from nearly the beginning of the party, finally broke free and quickly walked over to them. "Hello, your Highness, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Fundy, I'm so bad at socializing..." He murmurs, almost flopping against the fox's shoulder but managing to hold back, instead hiding in his hands. "Someone asked me what I do for fun and I went on a ten minute rant about book binding and decorative paper practices..."</p>
<p>"I mean, how they make marbled paper <em>is</em> fascinating."</p>
<p>"<em>It is!</em> But they just looked at me in confusion..." He glares at Fundy with thinly veiled affection filled but accusatory eyes. "I swear, you're the one who made me think unchecked rambling is an acceptable way of telling people about my interests."</p>
<p>"Well, I enjoy your ramblings~" Fundy smiles gently. "It's endearing."</p>
<p>Ande goes pink and tries to hide his smile behind his cup of juice.</p>
<p>"It's a bad habit, all the same~"</p>
<p>Fundy catches Eret looking at them with that same knowing and it makes him want to implode from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"How are you liking the party, you Highness?" They ask casually, as if pretending they'd not heard and seen everything. "I'm sure it's not as extravagant as you're used too but we do try and put on a good show."</p>
<p>"It's very nice, Lord Eret." Ande adjusts his braid absently. "Honestly, I much prefer small functions like this over the usual... well, the usual events I'm dragged too. I'm anxious but not overwhelmed, which is a nice change."</p>
<p>Eret's smile slips at that, taken with a parental concern.</p>
<p>"Oh dear...I'm sorry that being around crowds makes you feel that way. Should you need a moment away, the doors over there lead out onto the balcony. It's quite cold tonight, but there's fire pits out there to keep you warm."</p>
<p>"T-Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, your Highness?" </p>
<p>The trio turn toward the speaker, a young woman around Fundy's age or so, with green tipped red hair, seafoam green fins and scales,  in a white and olive dress. Her violet eyes are focused on Ande, however, and it makes the blonde tense up.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes?"</p>
<p>"Sallina Harbor, sire. My mother is the Lord of the Westfair." </p>
<p>She curtsied, purple tinged green spines and scales showing along her back. Ande perked up a little, relaxing some.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know of your family. You're district is well known for supplying fresh marine goods to us in the Capitol City and Royal Family. In fact, the pearls on my Papa's wedding gown were gathered by your kin, I believe."</p>
<p>"Yes, they were." She seems proud of that, standing a little straighter. "It took quite a while, my Grandfather has said, but very well worth it. His Highness was radiant from the photos I've seen." </p>
<p>"The gown is quite lovely, to be sure, and the natural colors of the cream pearls add a lovely accent to the blue and yellows of the gown." </p>
<p>Fundy listens curiously to the conversation and was mid-thinking of how crazy it is that it took nearly a year to gather enough pearls for the Royal Consort's gown when-</p>
<p>"I do hope I'm not being too forward, your Highness, but if you are not busy..." Sallina held out a gloved hand to Ande. "Would you honor me with a dance?"</p>
<p>"O-Oh, uh-!" Ande goes red, glances at Fundy then quickly away. "I-I'm...I suppose...that'd be fine..."</p>
<p>Fundy feels a spike of apprehension that surprises him as Sallina takes Ande by the hand and pulls him out on the dance floor, a feeling he tries to ignore.</p>
<p>"My, so many pearls... And I thought these were a lot~" Eret jokes, touching their necklace.</p>
<p>Fundy huffs, arms crossing.</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>"Oh, my dearest boy..." Eret sighs affectionately. "If you want to dance with him, just ask."</p>
<p>"It's...Pa, it's not that easy..." He tears his eyes away as Ande (in truth, very awkwardly) moved to dance with Sallina. "He is a prince after all. And I'm not just a commoner, I'm from L'manburg."</p>
<p>"His Highness doesn't care about that."</p>
<p>"I know but the King <strong>would</strong>." Fundy spills out his fears in a quiet series of whispers. "-He'd never allow us to see each other again at bare minimum if he knew. He'd be furious with <em>you</em> for not reporting it to him and you'd lose all of this. And Ande doesn't know all the things about his family has done and I know I have to be the one to tell him because heaven knows his family won't."</p>
<p>"That's all very true." Eret absently touches the thick golden bracelets they wore on each wrist. "I want you to be safe and happy above all things, dear...and he makes you happy, that's very obvious. But I would be foolish to ignore the very real dangers in trying to secretly court an Heir of the Esempi."</p>
<p>They turn to look at Ande, who's stumbling (almost literally) as he danced with Sallina, silently reliving old memories of dancing under lanterns with the one they loved on a snowy night like this...</p>
<p>"Yet, at the same time, to do whatever it takes for your budding love to bloom would be worth the risk of helping you pursue it. Of losing these ill-gotten gains. He has a good heart and a strong soul...That's why he's different from them. He deserves to know."</p>
<p>Fundy's face burns and while his fears are not gone, at the same time, he feels emboldened by these shows of support and quiet rebellion. </p>
<p>"...I'd make sure you were made welcome back home...should it come to it. There's so much you've missed out on, and you'd even get to meet Henry in person."</p>
<p>Eret smiles, taking Fundy's hand and squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>"Go get him, dear."</p>
<p>"...Thanks, Pa."</p>
<p>Fundy stands, inhales deeply, then walks out onto the dance floor to where Ande was.</p>
<p>"-I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot again-"</p>
<p>"That's alright, your Highness, these shoes aren't all that nice anyway-"</p>
<p>"Excuse me." They stop and it reassures him that Ande lights up as he looks at him. "Mind if I cut in?"</p>
<p>He holds out a hand to Ande, ignoring the indignant expression on Sallina's face as the Prince immediately takes it.</p>
<p>"Not at all. Right, Miss. Harbor?"</p>
<p>"...No, sire." She bows. "Have a good evening."</p>
<p>She walks off and Ande giggles as Fundy brings him close, hands folding together easily, as if that was their natural state, the other set resting on waists and arms.</p>
<p>"My knight is black armor~"</p>
<p>"You seemed to be struggling a bit. So I came to intervene." </p>
<p>"Ah, so it worked~"</p>
<p>Fundy raises an eyebrow at the mischievous glow that enter Ande's eyes.</p>
<p>"No way...You were <em>faking</em> being bad at dancing to make me come rescue you?"</p>
<p>"Well, either that or make her leave."</p>
<p>"I'm impressed."</p>
<p>"Fundy, I've been having dance lessons since I was six years old." He smiles, hand absently moving down Fundy's side. "I might be terrible with a sword, but I am more then capable on the dance floor~"</p>
<p>The foxvul grins, nose scrunching in amusement.</p>
<p>"Now this is certainly a side of you I haven't seen before."</p>
<p>"Is that bad?" His smile slips but that just makes Fundy laugh, tail swishing.</p>
<p>"Quite the contrary, <em>your Highness</em>." He leans in close, whispering by Ande's ear. "I'm quite the fan~"</p>
<p>A tingle goes up Ande's spine, color blooming into roses in his cheeks and reddening his pointed ears as his head falls against Fundy's shoulder in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Fuuundy...you're doing it again!"</p>
<p>"Do you want me to leave you alone?" </p>
<p>A pouting blushing face and eyes like freshly brewed coffee glance up before he presses closer, voice muffled.</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>Fundy smiles gently, leaning his head against Ande's as they slowly danced amongst the crowd.</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to that~"</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The War of the Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ande learns of his family's true history</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a gentle knock on Fundy's door and he awakens immediately, wondering for a confused, sleepy moment who it could be at this hour, the moon high in the sky and the party long since over, when he remembers.</p>
<p>"Ah, hell..."</p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes, he gets out of bed, crossing across the room and opening it.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Ande is standing there, back to being anxious, holding his hands close to his chest. He's in his own pajamas, a green set made of what looked like silk, and it made Fundy feel weirdly under dressed in his worn out long sleeve and baggy wool pants.</p>
<p>"Sneaking into my room in the middle of night, your Highness?" He leans in the doorway, trying to joke. "People are sure to talk now."</p>
<p>"Fundy, please..."</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry...Trying to ease tensions, is all." He steps aside to let Ande in, gently shutting the door behind him. "You sure you wanna do this tonight? It's not exactly the easiest topic to stomach-"</p>
<p>"Yes...Otherwise I won't be able to sleep."</p>
<p>Ande sits on the bed and Fundy has to shake a crop of sudden thoughts away, his face burning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now is not the time for <strong>any</strong> of that, you stupid brain-</em>
</p>
<p>"Can't imagine you'll be able to sleep afterwards either..."</p>
<p>"Well...I'm prepared to deal with that."</p>
<p>Fundy sits beside Ande on the bed, looking over at the clearly worried blonde with gentle concerned eyes.</p>
<p>"...Where do you want me to start?"</p>
<p>"...As early on as you can, I suppose."</p>
<p>The young foxvul exhales deeply.</p>
<p>"Okay, how much do you know about your ancestor, King Giladad?"</p>
<p>"He's my six times great grandfather. He was responsible for the building of our castle, setting up the trading routes between the Esempi and a few of the larger kingdoms that existed at the time and for starting the mask tradition with his first born, Princess Rehdstana. My grandfather was named after her. King Giladad also was said to have been the first of our family to build ties with the Silverhare Enchanters. I think Father still has his battle axe in the Vault, actually."</p>
<p>"Alright, then...do you know about the War of the Eye?"</p>
<p>"The what?"</p>
<p>"Oh, geez." Fundy runs a hand through his hair. "Okay so you really meant from the earliest possible point."</p>
<p>"Fundy, what on earth is the The War of the Eye?"</p>
<p>"In your history classes, did you ever learn of the End?"</p>
<p>"No, not in my history classes...They were stories Papa told us at bedtime, about a strange place only accessible from strange underground portals, where islands floated in an abyss and great beasts roamed the never ending skies, breathing violet fire. But he always said they were just make-believe."</p>
<p>"Ande, at this point, it's best you just begin to assume much of what your parents have told you about our world is a lie." </p>
<p>Fundy stands and walks over to his desk, opening a locked drawer and pulling out an ancient looking black-purple leather bound book with faded gold lining and a large slitted green eye embedded into the cover.</p>
<p>He sets the book into Ande's hands, who finds it immensely heavy, before meeting the blondes eyes.</p>
<p>"It was a real place. But long ago, it was guarded by the Ender race, tall solid black beings that could teleport and could communicate telepathically. It was a barren place in terms of resources but rich in strange forgotten magics, secret practices that the Enderfolk guarded, not out of greed but to protect the people of the Overland, as they called our world."</p>
<p>He carefully opened the clearly ancient book, yellowed pages written in a careful but incomprehensible written language, one Ande had never seen before. Strange lines and dots, with occasional drawings in the same faded purple-black ink, including a strange lanky being that made him think of the Shadowhearts, like Uncle Bahd and Angel, but if they'd been stretched out to a skeletal status and given burning green and violet eyes.</p>
<p>"But King Giladad wanted those secrets, wanted the power it would grant to him and his family, allow them to rise and rule the lands they already owned a substantial amount of. So he went in search of the portals, found one, and eventually began to wage war against the End when the folk refused to give him what he wanted. It was called The War of the Eye... As you can guess, it didn't end well for the Enderfolk."</p>
<p>Ande swallows, already feeling overwhelmed by all this information, but working though it.</p>
<p>"But...how do you know?"</p>
<p>"This book was written by one of the Enderfolk, after the war, one of the few survivors that escaped here." Fundy gently closes the book, resting a paw on the cover, looking at the familiar eye. "Pa found it in an old abandoned village hidden in a ravine when them and Pops were younger. It took years but they were able to find a way to translate it and then they made sure it was included in our education growing up." </p>
<p>"You can <em>read</em> this?" Ande asks, very impressed.</p>
<p>"Get my letters mixed up sometimes still but yeah, I can read it pretty well. Tubbo understands it better then I do, but Tommy always had a lot of trouble with it." He cracks a smile, remembering the blonde complaining about all the extra homework he'd get assigned for not studying, but it's brief. "But...to be plain, the War of the Eye was only the beginning, now that King Giladad had the strange magics of the End..."</p>
<p>Ande carefully holds the ancient book and follows Fundy to the desk at his gesturing, this time seeing something he hadn't noticed when coming in; things carefully wrapped in what looked tissue paper, like he'd received in the boxes his birthday gifts came in, set neatly in a pile.</p>
<p>"Now that he'd captured the End, King Giladad focused his attention on neighboring kingdoms...and began the slow but steady crusade to take all the surrounding lands under his family's power."</p>
<p>Inside the paper are maps, the one on top just as old as the book, but rather then showing the Esempi as Ande had always seen it, it shows an expanse of dozens of kingdoms, named and marked with the race of the respective royal family, though much of the writing is faded now.</p>
<p>"This...shows what it all looked like at the time of King Giladad."</p>
<p>A growing sense of realization and horror came over Ande as Fundy moved through the collection of maps, showing his family's grasp slowly grow with each piece of canvas, watch kingdom after kingdom disappear.</p>
<p>Fundy does his best to tell Ande what he knows about these lost kingdoms, but so little has survived the odd one hundred and thirty years, and sometimes even the very names were lost to time. </p>
<p>But even if he doesn't know their names, he still feels guilt and heartache.</p>
<p>Each one was a world onto itself, with a culture and customs uniquely their own. They were <strong><em>people</em></strong>...and his family had destroyed them all. One by one, scattering them to the wind or consuming them in fire.</p>
<p>Finally they reached the last map.</p>
<p>This one showed his family's kingdom as most of the land, save a handful of others doted here and there. Blackstone, Whitepeaks, Jaergin-dakmel, Snow Valley, Moonfire... </p>
<p>How had he only heard of a few of these? Snow Valley had been the home of the Silverhare enchanters once, Jaergin-dakmel where the Boarhide tribe had thrived, birthplace of the infamous mercenary and warrior Technoblade, who his Father had always spoke highly of since their bout during the Esempi Royal Tournament.</p>
<p>"This map was made the year before my Pops was born." Fundy points to a muted red territory to the north, side by side with a blue-grey one labeled <em>Whitepeaks: The Astre Kingdom.</em> "This is the Blackstone Kingdom, once home of the Ramul Royal Family. My Grandma Cecilia was the Crown Princess."</p>
<p>"You-" Ande's eyes widened. "You're....royalty?"</p>
<p>"Technically, yes. In another time, I suppose I would've been a Prince too." He shrugs, simply relaying the things he knew, these events that were only a part of his history. "But the Blackstone Kingdom was attacked and overtaken when Pops was just a baby. Grandma Cecilia escaped and got to live in hiding for about ten years when...she was ratted out and captured. That's how Pops ended up by himself before he met Pa. He never told me if he found out what happened to her though.... He didn't like talking about it." </p>
<p>"...Fundy..." Ande's voice trembles. "I'm-I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The foxvul turns to the blonde, mouth open to speak, only for Ande to throw his arms around Fundy in a tight hug. </p>
<p>"Hey, it..." He trails off, feeling Ande tremble against his chest before bringing him closer. "...You're not to blame for any of this, Ande..."</p>
<p>"I still...I still feel guilty." He sniffles loudly, voice broken and thick with something Fundy had never heard in the blonde's voice before... anger. "So-So much needless death and pain...and for what? Land? Power? What's the point in any of it?!"</p>
<p>"I can't say I know, Ande."</p>
<p>He pulls away from Fundy and begins to pace the room, absolutely fuming with tears still falling from his eyes.</p>
<p>"And the fact they basically pretend all the terrible things they've done just haven't happened!? I never knew ANY of this! They've ruined so many peoples lives and they just don't care! Do they not have hearts?! Don't they hurt or doubt the things they do, I don't-" He turns to Fundy, anger slipping into pain. "And you...you <em>knew</em> all of this, all these terrible things and you just...you've been so kind and sweet to me and you...<em>you like me</em>...despite all of it?"</p>
<p>Fundy blushes but slowly nods.</p>
<p>"I...I do. You know I do. Very much, in fact."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"You're not your family's crimes." He crosses the distance and puts his hands on Ande's shoulders. "You're more then just another product of generations of violence and greed willing to go along with whatever they say is right. <em>You're Ande</em>." Fundy takes a breath. "I...was raised not to judge people because of their families. You judge someone based on their own actions, not whoever they're related too. You're your own person, Ande. And as long as you are you, with your cute laugh and freckles and passion for everything that interests you, then I'll like you."</p>
<p>"I...I promise I'll never be like them..." He sniffs, wiping his face dry before looking at Fundy with a fierce determination. "I'd rather die."</p>
<p>"Well, let's hope it never comes to that." Fundy initiates the hug this time, resting his head on Ande's. "I've lost more then enough people I care about to lose you too."  </p>
<p>"Oh." It's soft with wonder and something like happiness. "O...Okay. Then...I'll try and stay alive for you."</p>
<p>"Heh...Thank you."</p>
<p>"Fundy?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Will you teach me how to write and read the Ender language?"</p>
<p>"I can't say I'd be a good teacher but...perhaps I know someone who is."</p>
<p>"Lord Eretum?" He pulls away, hopeful yet skeptical. "Do you think they'd be willing to teach me? Would they trust me with that knowledge as a Prince of the Esempi?"</p>
<p>"We'll ask what they think tomorrow. And me trusting you would certainly be enough, I'd say." Fundy looks at the clock and fights back a yawn. "It's late though. We'd better get back to sleep before we find we're too tired for anything in the morning."</p>
<p>"You're quite right." Ande does yawn, rubbing his eyes. "I wish we could stay together but I should return to my room. To avoid rumors~"</p>
<p>They giggle softly together before separating, Fundy walking Ande to the door.</p>
<p>"Try not to let any bad dreams bother you too much, okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll certainly try..." He seems to hesitate before, to the foxvul's surprise, Ande tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek, giving his paw a quick squeeze. "And for the record, I like you too~" </p>
<p>"T-Thanks." Embarrassment hits Fundy like a galloping horse. "I-I mean, I- Oh, blessed Goddess, strike me dead-"</p>
<p>Ande giggles as his dearest fumbles through his words, before Fundy simply gives in and leans down, gently knocking their heads together.</p>
<p>"Until the morning, dandelion~"</p>
<p>The new nickname makes Ande's heart catapult to the stars and he wishes he could think of one for Fundy fast enough as he moved away, looking at Ande with gentle eyes.</p>
<p>"G-Good night, Fundy."</p>
<p>They're both reluctant to move away, to let go of the hand they held, but the knowledge there was time still, a few more days, makes it a little easier once Fundy lets go, steps back and takes hold of the door.</p>
<p>"Night."</p>
<p>"Goodnight."</p>
<p>It shuts with a gentle <em>click</em> and Ande sighs dreamily as he turns and makes his way quickly but quietly back to his bedroom, mind filled with soft thoughts of love, unaware to the fact a night of uneven sleep, of nightmares filled with fire and ever watchful great green eyes, awaited him...</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy and Ande part ways</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ande is sat on a fallen tree, staring at the pale blue-grey sky and the sun shining down on the giant pine trees above them.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful day...too beautiful a day to be feeling so miserable but miserable he was.</p>
<p>The day had come for him to leave the lovely snowy town he'd come to adore, leave behind the kindness and warmth Lord Eret and the townsfolk had showed him... leave Fundy. </p>
<p>His carriage was to arrive within an hour...</p>
<p>They'd spent these last days in a blur of long study sessions in the library. Fundy had been right, Lord Eret was all too happy to teach him. </p>
<p>Apparently, they greatly missed being a teacher, as they had taught the children of L'manburg before and during the war.</p>
<p>They'd been very impressed with Ande's adeptness for languages, written and spoken alike, and he'd taken to Enderscript very quickly, much to his own surprise. </p>
<p>Something about it had just clicked in his mind and he was growing better at writing it without the need to check what he was doing. In fact, he and Fundy had talked about using it for their letters, as an additional level of security.</p>
<p>"Ande?" </p>
<p>He blinked, realizing he'd lost himself in his melancholy, turning from the sky to look at Fundy.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"You trailed off there..." Fundy smiled gently, squeezing the hand he held. "You were talking about the trees."</p>
<p>"Ah, I'm...I'm sorry." Ande sighs, eyes closing briefly. "I just keep thinking about having to leave..."</p>
<p>"I'm...not thrilled about it either." Fundy thinks of the responsibilities awaiting him back home, already feeling their weight. "We'll just have to bare it until we see one another again."</p>
<p>"We don't even know when we will be together again, though."</p>
<p>"I know..."</p>
<p>Ande hugs Fundy, tucking himself underneath the foxvul's jaw, blinking back tears.</p>
<p>"...It's not fair."</p>
<p>Fundy wraps his arms around Ande in return, holding him closely.</p>
<p>"I know, dandelion, I know..."</p>
<p>"It could be months and even with our letters, it just... After being with you, having you so close by everyday, learning so much...I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."</p>
<p>"To endure pain is to live, but to love makes the pain worth it." Fundy pulls away, smiling faintly as he takes Ande's hand and holds it to his cheek. "Stay safe when you go back, that's all I ask..."</p>
<p>Ande can't help a small smile in return.</p>
<p>"For you, <em>mei ehra</em>, anything."</p>
<p>Fundy pretends to pout.</p>
<p>"There you go using Old Astre on me again. No fair."</p>
<p>Ande giggles, meeting Fundy's eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I'll tell you what it means next time we see each other~"</p>
<p>The foxvul snorts, knocking his head against the blonde's.</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"On my heart." He touches Fundy's hand when he says it. "...We should probably head back before they send someone to find us."</p>
<p>"You're right."</p>
<p>They hop down and, knowing this would be the last of their time alone together, Ande tiptoes and gives Fundy a kiss on the cheek, though part of him had been ever so tempted to leave another on his muzzle.</p>
<p>But he was certain that he'd never survive the separation with that line crossed.</p>
<p>Hopefully...there would be time for that next they met.</p>
<p>They make the trek back to Ridgewell, only to be surprised by Tera, who swooped down from the bridge that lead to the docks.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, Master Fundy! There you are!" She seemed unusually frazzled as she landed with a flutter of her wings. "Your Highness, His Majesty is here and waiting for you in the town square!"</p>
<p>The young lovers feel their blood go cold and Ande has a sudden, near overwhelming to take Fundy's hand and take off running back into the woods. They'd probably manage to get a fair distance away before Tera got back to his Father, and the stables weren't too far off, they could get Fundy's horse and make a break for it-</p>
<p>"H-He is? Why?"</p>
<p>"He said that the King wanted him to come and travel back with you."</p>
<p>Ande effectively has whiplash as he realizes it's not his Father that's here and he lets out a shaky breath of relief.</p>
<p>"Oh, you meant- Oh thank the Goddess." Tera looks at him in concern but he shakes his head. "Thank...Thank you, Tera, for telling me. Will you go and tell him I'll meet him in the square. I just need to grab something from my room..."</p>
<p>"Yes, sire!" </p>
<p>She's gone at a jog and Ande has to take a moment, hands pressed to his eyes in an effort to keep the tears at bay.</p>
<p>"I thought she meant- Oh, Fundy, that scared me so bad."</p>
<p>Fundy let's out an uneven breath of his own, hand falling from where it had grabbed the hilt of his blade instinctively.</p>
<p>"It....Yeah, me too..."</p>
<p>"...Papa's here though...and it's best he doesn't see you..."</p>
<p>They share a look and Ande throws his arms around Fundy for one last embrace.</p>
<p>"...Goodbye, dandelion."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, <em>mei ehra</em>."</p>
<p>Their hands linger together until the last possible moment before Ande slips from Fundy's grasp and the young Prince has to turn and begin walking quickly, forcing himself to keep his eyes ahead.</p>
<p>He can't look back. Because if he does, his resolve will break and he'd say screw it, screw everything, for however short a life he'd have with the one who knew him best. One more day together over a hundred apart...</p>
<p>But he can't. Not without endangering innocent lives. Without endangering Fundy's life.</p>
<p>So Ande marches forward, head held high, living for the one he wanted to share life with, hoping for the day his wish came true.</p>
<p>Fundy watches him go with a dull ache in his chest.</p>
<p>"...Until we see each other again..."</p>
<p>With a sigh, he turns away and begins wandering off to the stables, planning on readying Poppy for the trip home, already dreaming of the next time he'd be with Ande again.</p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p>Night was edging closer and closer, and silence had hung heavily in the carriage much of the time the two Royals had been sat inside together.</p>
<p>Finally, George took a breath and faced his son.</p>
<p>"Ande? Why so glum, little mouse?" </p>
<p>The blonde turns away from the window, where the clouds stood dark against a rich red-orange sky, to look down at little Amasta, sat firmly on his lap, and he gently caresses the tulip's petals, sighing softly.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, Papa."</p>
<p>George frowns, seeing it's very clearly something.</p>
<p>"Did you not have a good time with Lord Eretum?"</p>
<p>"No, I-" Ande's cheeks burn. "...I had a lot of fun. Lord Eretum is very interesting, Ridgewell was lovely, the townsfolk were very kind and the party was nice. It just seemed...to go by so quickly, and I wish I could've spent longer there..."</p>
<p>"Yes, well...Your Father wanted you to be home for your brother's big ceremony."</p>
<p>Ande looks up, clearly confused.</p>
<p>"Ceremony? What ceremony?"</p>
<p>"His Demasking! It's going to be Saturday."</p>
<p>The blonde's eyes widen.</p>
<p>"He- But I thought he was going to keep his mask like Father?"</p>
<p>"Well, he has that choice on Saturday."</p>
<p>"Why so suddenly?"</p>
<p>George simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"Your Father decided it was time. He wanted to have it this past Wednesday but I managed to convince him to wait until you got home."</p>
<p>Ande's stomach churned and he brought Amasta closer.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"...Little Mouse, I...I want you to know that your Father means well. He just worries about you." Ande knew these lines well, he could probably recite them if he needed too. "You know, you were born so little and you were sick so often growing up..."</p>
<p>"I know, Papa." </p>
<p>"...Maybe once things calm down on the south coast, he'll have more time-"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Papa. I know Father has his priorities." He somehow manages to keep the deep rooted frustration fueled snap out of his voice. "I'm sure the ceremony will go well. Knowing Collie, he'll want to keep his mask."</p>
<p>"I hope not." George chuckled. "It's bad enough your Father kept his." </p>
<p>"...Papa?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>Ande finally raises his eyes to look at George, surprising the man with a strange air that was so unlike his youngest son.</p>
<p>"...What was Father like? Before he became King, I mean."</p>
<p>"Oh, well..." His face softened and he adjusted the pink tinted glasses he wore. "He's always been a brilliant strategist, and very strong, but he had quite the sense of humor too. We used to have these contests where he'd be left in the Wilderness with nothing but a blade and we'd be charged with hunting him down~ He won if he managed to evade us for two weeks and we won if we caught and disarmed him. It was alot of fun, those weeks of running all over the Wilderness, adapting to different biomes and weather. </p>
<p>"The first time was simply me and him, as Sir Sapnap had broken his arm horseback riding and Sir Bahd was attending a special Shadowheart event. ...Two weeks of chasing each other through the north islands where all those flowers grow. I have many precious memories from the time we spent there..." </p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>Ande tilted his head and George went rosy, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"A-Anyway, later on, Sir Sapnap, your Uncle Bahd and Sir Frost would join us. We had those contests until His Majesty, King Rehdston passed and your Father took the throne...after that, he was far too busy to simply disappear for two weeks, and once we were married and I discovered I was expecting you and your brother, it became all the harder to spend such time together."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Ande looked at Amasta, thoughtful.</p>
<p>It was so strange to think of his Father as a normal person, as someone who made jokes and talked to people in a way that wasn't thinly veiled judgement or condescending. As the person his Papa had fallen in love with.</p>
<p>He tensed as a sudden thought came to him.</p>
<p>*Papa was Father's personal companion and knight...He would've gone with him into battle... He would've been there for... everything Father was involved with before we were born.*</p>
<p>A small part of Ande shrank in on itself.</p>
<p>He didn't want to think of his Papa that way. As someone who would've helped hurt people... but he also knew that if his Father had asked such a thing of him, he would've, with no hesitation.</p>
<p>"You know, this tulip is quite lovely~" George smiled, oblivious to the silent revelation his youngest was experiencing. He reached out and gingerly touched the petals. "Did Lord Eretum give it to you?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes. They grow them in a greenhouse in a special area of the castle. I'd mentioned how much I love plants and they gave it to me as a going away gift." The made-up story left him as easy as it had every time he'd rehearsed it in his head.</p>
<p>"That was very kind of them." George sat back. "I like the braid too. The ribbon suits you."</p>
<p>Ande blushes, reaching up and touching his neatly done braid, one of the few things that carried Fundy's spirit he could keep without worry.</p>
<p>"I noticed a few folk in the village sporting it...I wanted to try it out so one of the servants helped me. I picked the ribbon out from a little shop there in the square."</p>
<p>Talk remains light and Ande, by some miracle, manages to pretend everything was fine. He wasn't sure how he felt about getting so good at lying, but if he was honest, he'd been lying about how he felt since he was a kid. This wasn't really any different.</p>
<p>Even if it made him sad that he no longer felt like he could trust his Papa... In another world, a better one, maybe he could've told him about the foxvul he was beginning to love, laughing and blushing through what would certainly be extensive teasing.</p>
<p>He holds Amasta closely, absently caressing the pot's rough painted surface, as he glances back out the window, silently praying to the Goddess that Fundy had a safe trip home.</p>
<p>
  <em>Until next we meet again, my heart...</em>
</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Bitter Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy arrives home from Ridgewell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy knew something was wrong as soon as L'manburg came into view. There were no guards in the towers, no one in the fields or with the animals. No sign of the life that usually carried on and was a welcome sight when he returned home.</p>
<p>Panic filling him, mind bombarded with a million terrible scenarios, he rode fast the rest of the way, driving Poppy harder then he ever had before.</p>
<p>The gates are closed and he leaves Poppy on the outside, hurrying in through the guard tower doors to the inside, where he freezes, horrified.</p>
<p>The walls. The walls were gone. Not entirely, but more then enough to be from more then a simple accident.</p>
<p>"MR. FUNDY!"</p>
<p>He turns toward the voice and finds it's Mokila, sprinting toward him with tears in her eyes, a small band of her fellow guards on her heels. They're sporting wounds, covered in bruises and bandages, Samwin and Pepper with arms in slings.</p>
<p>"Mokila! Everyone, what the fuck happened-"</p>
<p>"Thank the Goddess you're home!" Mokila stops just before she can barrel into him. "It was Schlatt, he- this morning, we'd been talking, waiting for the stonemasons to arrive so we could get to work on the damaged wall and he-he showed up and when I mentioned how much the repairs would cost, he said "If it's that bad, just tear them down, why's it matter?" Mr. Tubbo argued with him and Schlatt- Schlatt hit him! <em>He was holding baby Henry and he punched him-!</em>"</p>
<p>She's near hysterical and Reveri pulls her away while Iamfi, who was limping, looked at Fundy with one faint blue-grey eye, the other gone behind thick bandages, walked up in her place.</p>
<p>"He demanded the stonemasons begin bringing the walls down and when they wouldn't because neither you or Mr. Tubbo had signed off on demolition, he got his goons together and ordered them to do it..." He looks away, almost ashamed. "We got into a bit of a fight, us Guards and them. We tried to stop them, sir, we really did. But the bastards fight dirty... Alana, Margot, Xien, Tomas, and Tia are being treated in the hospital still. The others are resting."</p>
<p>Rage of unspoken magnitudes was welling up in Fundy, seeping into his voice.</p>
<p>"Where is he?"</p>
<p>"Still by the west wall, being guarded by his bastard muscle for hire."</p>
<p>Fundy turns and starts off without another word, walking quickly, navigating the empty streets with ease before finding himself on the road to the western wall.</p>
<p>He spots a pair of mercenaries before they see him, but it doesn't take long for them to notice the foxvul storming toward them. One of them looks amused, the other more and more uneasy.</p>
<p>"Shit, it's Sir Fundy. He looks pissed-"</p>
<p>"What's that gangly furbag gonna do to us, Kirin?"</p>
<p>"Listen, you're new here, Gotter, but that is Funderis Soot, son of the first president of this place." </p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"He fought with them during the Independance War as a kid. He fought <em>the King</em> one on one when he was nineteen and fucking survived, man. You know the only other person to do that? <em><strong>Motherfucking Technoblade</strong></em>-"</p>
<p>Fundy stops a few feet away, with hardened eyes that could kill a man. Kirin swallows while Gotter grins, cocky as anything.</p>
<p>"You're not permitted into the area."</p>
<p>"I have business to discuss with your Boss."</p>
<p>"He's busy overseeing the new renovations. How're you liking them, by the way? Didn't you and your family build these walls? How long'd that take? Must've been a shitty childhood."</p>
<p>Fundy doesn't break his eyes from Gotter, even when he speaks to Kirin.</p>
<p>"It's a shame you were a part of this, Mr. Kirin. I thought better of you."</p>
<p>"S-Sir Fundy, I assure you, I didn't-"</p>
<p>"Don't act so scared, Kirin, ya big pansy! What's he gonna do, fire you?"</p>
<p>"I give you warning. Let me pass. I don't take joy in hurting folk."</p>
<p>"Or what?"</p>
<p>"I'll make you regret it."</p>
<p>The man laughs and Fundy huffs.</p>
<p>
  <em>So be it.</em>
</p>
<p>Fundy wasn't strong. He'd never bulked up like he wanted, no matter what he did. Took too much after his Pops in that department. But he was also his mother's son, and with her and his grandmother before him being some of the best warriors to walk the world, he was far more capable then many assumed.</p>
<p>What he lacked in strength was made up for in speed and knowledge of human anatomy. Techno had taught him many things growing up, but the battle training that he had, as Boarhim cubs once did, was something he appreciated in times like this.</p>
<p>Gotter was mid opening his mouth, admonishing Kirin for how he was acting about this young fox half their age and size, when he struck. </p>
<p>The mercenary only catches a blur of orange before feeling confusion and shock as Fundy leapt into the air, slammed his hand into Gotter's throat and used his full weight and momentum to bring the large man to the ground with an extra hard slam of his head to the cobblestone road for good measure. </p>
<p>Fundy doesn't linger, rolling forward before hopping to his feet and taking off at a run, leaving the flailing man wheezing curses on the ground.</p>
<p>He doesn't stop, heading straight to where he can now see a familiar figure.</p>
<p>"SCHLATT!"</p>
<p>The ramul turns, squinting before raising a fresh whiskey bottle and taking a deep series of gulps. In front of him are a handful of his mercs, taking hammers to the black stone wall.</p>
<p>"Heeeey furboy. Like what I've done with the place-?"</p>
<p>Fundy feels a rush as his fist hits Schlatt square in the face and the President falls to the ground, a spurt of blood flowing from his nose.</p>
<p>"OW! FUCK!"</p>
<p>"You absolute stupid bastard! Is your brain so addled that you can't bother with thinking there might be a good reason we had the walls in the first place?!"</p>
<p>A handful of the mercs rush forward but Fundy fixes them with a glare, hand resting on his sword.</p>
<p>"Shitty walls..." Schlatt murmurs, hacking up a mouthful of red spit. "Too much money to up keep, why the fuck is it so expensive to keep the ugly things-?"</p>
<p>"They're enchanted, you idiot!" The mercs still working at the wall stop. "Why do you think we've never had to worry about creatures at night?! You've just endangered all of our citizens with your actions!"</p>
<p>Schlatt is helped to stand and he only winces a bit as he, unbelievably, checks his bottle, finds it fine and takes another drink. </p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>Never did he think a singular word could instill the desire to murder another living being so strongly but Fundy was always open to new opportunities.</p>
<p>But before he can act on such desires, he's grabbed firmly by the arm from behind.</p>
<p>"Fundy, Tubbo wants you." </p>
<p>He tenses at the unexpected voice, looking over and finding dark hair with blonde bangs, black-brown fox ears, and fierce hazel eyes. </p>
<p>She's wearing a lovely floral blouse that showed off her burn scars, the very sight filling his gut with guilt and regret, and twisting tattoos of roses and thorny vines stretching down her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Niki-"</p>
<p>"Come on. Before he realizes you hit him and has his goons kick the shit out of you." </p>
<p>She doesn't give him a chance to speak again, pulling him quickly away from Schlatt and the group of mercenaries.</p>
<p>"Niki-"</p>
<p>"We're really in it now, aren't we?" Her voice is edged but takes on an almost amused tilt as they came into the northwestern residential district, the oldest of the three. "I saw what you did to Gotter. Can't say I disapprove."</p>
<p>He smiled faintly, anger ebbing, though not disappearing entirely. Part of him was just happy she was talking to him again.</p>
<p>They walked up the porch of the Innet household, passing what had once been his Pops' place. He visited every so often, if only to keep it from getting too dusty.</p>
<p>The air smells of coffee and there's chatter from the inside as Fundy grabs the door and holds it open. Niki gives him a pointed look but accepts his action, walking inside.</p>
<p>He exhales a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, good, progress.</em>
</p>
<p>Inside, he's surprised to find not only Tubbo and Henry, his uncle sporting an ugly bruise that boiled his blood, but Sapin, who was fuming, his boyfriend Karl, looking tense and unhappy, and, most confusingly, Quackity, who was sat at the table, clearly jittery as he sipped coffee.</p>
<p>"Hell of a party." A terrible attempt at a joke leaves Fundy as the gathered turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"Fundy!" Tubbo smiles, looking relieved. "You're home."</p>
<p>"Home less then an hour and he's not only choke slammed Gotter but punched Schlatt in the nose." Niki sat on the arm of a plush burgundy chair, well worn but unused for months now, arms and legs crossing. "Personally, I think he should've punched him in the mouth, that would've shut him up."</p>
<p>"You what?!" Quackity looked at him in horror.</p>
<p>"Nice one, Fundy." Sapin snorted.</p>
<p>Fundy gave Quackity no mind, walking across the room to Tubbo, sat on the couch with Henry dozing in his arms, his little cousin's face surrounded by a mound of thick black curls. He kneels and gingerly touches the older man's cheek, frowning as Tubbo winces.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna break that bastard's kneecap next."</p>
<p>"I've had worse, Fundy." He looks away, gently kissing Henry on the head before setting him down on the couch in a little space between some pillows. "And it's not worth causing more trouble over."</p>
<p>"Tubbo, he <em>hit</em> you, while you were holding a baby. What's going to stop him from hitting someone else next time? Not to mention half our fucking guard is in the hospital." Fundy growls lowly. "I should've hit him harder, maybe he'd actually remember it then."</p>
<p>The brunette shakes his head, tucking Henry in.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter right now. What's important is we come up with a plan for the city before night falls."</p>
<p>"...Fine. But I'm not gonna forget this."</p>
<p>Tubbo smiles a bit, blue-grey eyes tired as he affectionately pats Fundy on the head.</p>
<p>"You're as bad as Tommy is."</p>
<p>The foxvul snorts.</p>
<p>"Oh, please. He never forgave me for eating his honey candy and that was like eighteen years ago."</p>
<p>"They were his favorite, to be fair."</p>
<p>"I was five!"</p>
<p>The smiles slip and each of them utter faint sighs before both stand and turn towards the small gathered group.</p>
<p>"Alright, we've got people to protect tonight." Fundy's arms cross. "Where do we start?"</p>
<p>"By throwing out this prick!" Sapin glared at Quackity, who flinches, staring back with huge black eyes. "You happy now, Quentin? Happy that your sugar daddy is in charge and actively making life worse for all of us? Hope it was worth it."</p>
<p>"Sap, hon, calm down." Karl spoke evenly, holding onto Sapin's arm.</p>
<p>"I didn't-" Quackity flushed, hugging himself and looking away. "...I didn't want it to be like this..."</p>
<p>Sapin huffed, snapping his fingers the way he did when he was irritated, causing flashes of pink flame.</p>
<p>"Little good that does anything now."</p>
<p>"Now's not the time for this, you two." Tubbo sighs, drawing himself up. "Listen. Sap, you and Karl go with Niki to spread the word and gather up as many folk who will be willing to fight if need be. Bring them here. Quackity, I want you to go sweet talk Schlatt into going home and dispersing his mercenaries. Fundy and I are gonna see how bad the damages are and what we can do to make a temporary fix." </p>
<p>"Got it." </p>
<p>Niki stands and gestures to the couple, who nod and hurriedly follow after her. Quackity waits until they disappear to turn to Fundy and Tubbo.</p>
<p>"I'm- I didn't mean for this, I didn't think he'd ever do something like this-"</p>
<p>"Get going, Quackity." Tubbo says it coolly, turning away without so much as a glance toward the young man and heading over to Henry. "Actions speak louder then words."</p>
<p>Quackity looks like he wants to cry, but he's up and gone from there house without another utterance.</p>
<p>Fundy waits until Tubbo has Henry, fast asleep, in a sling before they leave the house and start toward the nearest area of broken wall.</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Old Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy wrestles with things from the past, the overwhelming present and an unsure future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fundy?" </p>
<p>The young foxvul jolts awake, finding himself on the couch in the baby's room, Henry curled up on his chest underneath a soft blue baby blanket, little hands gripping his fur tightly. </p>
<p>Late morning light pours in through the windows, those with stained glass cast colors on the wood flooring. Fundy couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, having wandered in during the night after his shift keeping watch to care for his nephew before Tubbo, equally exhausted, could be woken up.</p>
<p>"What? What, is everything okay-?"</p>
<p>"Shh, shh, it's fine. Everything's fine." Niki speaks gently, resting a hand on his shoulder, her hair pulled back into a bun. "Just wanted to tell you we got some food from the Guardian, in case you were hungry..."</p>
<p>"Oh." He slumps back against the cushions, soothingly rubbing Henry's back as the baby boy whined in protest over being moved. "Sorry, sorry, Henny...Didn't mean to disturb you."</p>
<p>It'd been a rough few days, to put it lightly.</p>
<p>The wall, as it was, was unsalvageable. The enchantments had been rendered useless by the damage dealt and so they'd been forced to bring the rest of it down, little by little. He was due to go help this afternoon, as much as he was dreading it.</p>
<p>Schlatt, as expected, had disappeared at Quackity's coaxing into their house, yet to emerge, and his mercenaries involved with the whole debacle had been charged with assault, damage to historical landmarks and endangerment of citizens. </p>
<p>Most had fought back against the charges, saying they were simply following orders, but L'manburg had laws against those kinds of defenses. Fundy was all too sure that Schlatt, should he find out, would insist his people be let off the hook but until then, they were going through the motions and would, hopefully, be able to keep the bastards from causing more trouble. </p>
<p>"...Is Tubs already up?" He asked, sitting up carefully, shifting Henry to rest easily in his arms. The little boy blinked sleepy seafoam green eyes up at Fundy before giving a big toothless yawn that made the foxvul smile a little. "Oh, big yawn, huh? Wanna say hi to Auntie Niki?"</p>
<p>"Hello little one~" Niki smiles at Henry, reaching down and scooping him up, causing a gurgling series of giggles as she pressed rapid kisses to his cheek before answering Fundy. "Yeah, he's outside, talking to that cleric from Hollowhill."</p>
<p>He perks up but before he can even ask, she shakes her head.</p>
<p>"They can't do anything for us. What we had is beyond them."</p>
<p>"...Shit." Fundy runs a hand through his curls, slumping forward. "Then you know what we need to do."</p>
<p>"I don't know if Tubbo will be happy to hear that. He wasn't exactly thrilled about your recent visit as it was." </p>
<p>It confused Fundy constantly that Tubbo felt he needed to lie to Niki about his feelings toward Eret. She was family after all, ever since the old days, before L'manburg, during the last rebellion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our mothers had been friends, for heaven's sake.</em>
</p>
<p>"If it means bringing safety to our people, I'm sure he can deal with Eret coming to see us."</p>
<p>"If they're willing to help, that is."</p>
<p>"They will." Fundy stands and stretches. "I'll send a letter after we eat and before I go help with the...deconstruction."</p>
<p>Niki's eyes soften faintly and he's glad for her comforting hand on his shoulder. Fundy manages a little smile then sighs, looking out the window for a moment before following Niki downstairs.</p>
<p>He eats with her and Tubbo, each quietly lost in thought save little Henry, scribbling a note to Eret that he leaves with a guard outside before slowly making his way toward his assigned area.</p>
<p>He stops as an unusually strong wind, heavy with salt, flows through the streets. It ruffles his fur and coat, makes him hold onto his hat. He stands there for a long moment, looking up at the clear stretch of blue, devoid of the black and yellow patterns, of the banners and flag that once fluttered from tall posts.</p>
<p>"...The sky seems so empty without them."</p>
<p>It was strange, he supposed, to miss something so commonplace as a wall.</p>
<p>But they weren't just any walls. His family, Niki's father, so many others had slaved away for years to make them. Hauling stone, carving it to the perfect diameters, building it brick by glistening black brick. Eret spent hours a day carefully engraving intricate letters into every piece, spells long forgotten by the ones who made them, brought back to life by a single person who saw it as a means to protect those around them. </p>
<p>Fundy could remember running with the other children along those walls; Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Jack, Charlie, Elise. Feeling the smooth and rough stone against his fingertips, their slamming bootfalls on the ground, laughing all the while. The first time his father took him up there when the walls were finally finished. Ten years old, not even tall enough to look over the railings until Wilbur scooped him into his arms, holding him up.</p>
<p>The view of L'manburg in the early afternoon sunshine, little more then a handful of houses, the little space that served as a marketplace, the school, the pub and Guardian restaurant, nestled amongst spruce trees and dotted with wildflowers and tulips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not too bad a view, huh, kiddo?</em>
</p>
<p>It was beautiful then and only grew more so over the years as he did. He loved the view from up there, especially once night fell and all the stars bloomed and he can hear his father's voice raised in song, Pa singing along, Tommy jokingly adding silly verses filled with inappropriate words that made Tubbo keel over, wheezing with laughter.</p>
<p>Something like grief squeezes his heart like a vice as tears unexpectedly well up in his eyes and, alone where he stood, he allows a stray few to fall as he takes deep, trembling breaths.</p>
<p>He arrives to where a small group of their people stand, handing out pickaxes. They greet him with the air of people at a funeral, gentle and careful to avoid certain things.</p>
<p>They send him to a far edge to be alone, something he appreciates. </p>
<p>It takes ages for him to actually go through with it, to raise the pick up and bring it down with any kind of force to actually make a difference. Finally he finds a steady rhythm, but all the while, he can't help but feel a piece of that life, of his first nineteen years, fall with every chunk of stone.</p>
<p><em><strong>clink</strong> </em>Flower picking with Pa and Tubbo. <strong><em>clink</em> </strong>Wrestling with Tommy while the other children cheered them on. <strong><em>clink</em> </strong>Having a picnic by the river, falling asleep on Pa's lap while Pops played guitar and sang to the setting sun. <em><strong>clink</strong> </em>Sharing his first kiss with Charlie during their night on guard duty together, sixteen and so hopeful, not knowing tragedy was months away and the war far from won. <strong><em>clink</em> </strong>Birthdays, holidays, every normal day, all the days during the war that blended together into a whirl of spite and a desire to live.</p>
<p>His grip on the pickaxe slips and it clatters against the stone. </p>
<p>Fundy doesn't register it for a solid moment and when he does, two things are become clear to him.</p>
<p>How much he wants his Pops and that he's being watched.</p>
<p>The first is nothing new, the second makes him straighten, ears flicking as he looks all around. Nothing...at first.</p>
<p>He's about to chalk it up to lack of sleep and the feeling that everything he'd ever known was being lost to him when he turns toward the river, the forest of oak and spruce that lie there on the other side when-</p>
<p>Fundy freezes, eyes widening.</p>
<p>"...Pops?"</p>
<p>It's yards away but there is a figure there, on a small hill amongst the trees. Tall, brown haired, wearing a long dark coat that sways in the strong ocean winds. </p>
<p>It's him. It has to be.</p>
<p>Fundy's heart swells with overwhelming relief and it takes everything in him not to shout and frantically wave. Instead, he looks around, swallows, then tentatively whistles a familiar melody.</p>
<p>Notes from a simple early version of the song that would one day be known by all in their country.</p>
<p>
  <em>My L'manburg. Your L'manburg. Our L'manburg. Long live L'manburg.</em>
</p>
<p>He waits, whistles it again, before the figure faintly whistles it back.</p>
<p>Fundy wants to run to him, run to his Pops and hug him, refuse to let go like he used too as a little kid.</p>
<p>But could he get there before he disappeared? Was it really him or was Fundy simply imagining it, manifesting his father in his mind because he missed him so much?</p>
<p><em>He whistled back!</em> Part of Fundy argues, the part that is his Father's boy. <em>Go to him, you idiot!</em></p>
<p>But what if he was followed? Not all of Schaltt's men had been arrested. If one saw Fundy take off so suddenly, they'd probably follow, see Wilbur, report back to the Ramul businessman, or worse, try and capture him for the bounty. </p>
<p>Despite every part of him screaming, he only whistles once more, grabs the pickaxe, then calmly climbs down. He looks back to the forest once he's on the ground and sees no one.</p>
<p>"...Maybe I did imagine it..."</p>
<p>Fundy, tired and wishing Ande was here, goes to give the pick back and return home.</p>
<p>Far on the other side of the river, hidden in the shadows of trees, Wilbur fidgets with the sleeves of his coat, wide eyed and skittish like a cat in a lightning storm.</p>
<p>"...My son...tearing down the walls..."</p>
<p>"There you are, Wil." An exhausted looking blonde appears, leading a speckled horse. "Techno said not to wander too close, what if you're seen-"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." He has a tremble to his bandaged, gloved hands that is seen as he lights a cigarette and brings it to his lips. "It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Tommy gives him a look, blue eyes unsure as he searched his brother's face.</p>
<p>"...Come on, Wil. Let's get back to Techno."</p>
<p>Wilbur nods, turning from the city he loved and the son he missed and the home that had been stolen from him, and he walks quickly back into the shadows of the wood.</p>
<p>Tommy watches him go, allows himself one last look toward L'manburg, hoping his brothers are alright, before following on Wilbur's heels into the forest.</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ande hears something strange while wandering the halls of the Royal Castle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your Highness?" </p>
<p>Ande jolts, realizing he'd stopped paying attention to Leo as the young teen was helping him pick out an outfit for his brother's Demasking Ceremony tomorrow.</p>
<p>He'd started thinking about much he hated the clothes his father made him wear, then how nice Fundy looked in his own formal uniform, but how much better he suited the casual clothes they ran around Ridgewell and it's surrounding woodlands in, snow in his fur, laughter in his eyes. From there it drifted into warm memories of their time in the library, laughter mixed with the gentle sound of music and crackling flames in the fireplace, how soft Fundy's fur was under hand and against his lips.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"I said I like the blue one, but you'd look nice in the green one."</p>
<p>"Oh." Ande straightens, looking between the two identical outfits, the only real difference being the green had red poppies and the blue had white. "...Yeah, I guess blue. That's fine."</p>
<p>"What's on your mind today, sire?"</p>
<p>"...Nothing, Leo." The blonde fidgets, annoyed. "You can tell my Father and Papa I picked the outfit. They can leave me alone now, like they usually do."</p>
<p>Leo's hazel eyes went wide and Ande felt a little surprised at himself, yet not sorry at all. </p>
<p>Papa had hardly left him to his own the whole time he's been home, constantly insisting him and his Father, who was actually home for once to help prep Cole for his Demasking, interact with each other.</p>
<p>It had gotten awkward fast, excruciatingly so. The King didn't seem to know what to talk with his youngest son about, couldn't be bothered to remember his interests, even though his partner had certainly mentioned them beforehand. All meager attempts at conversation withered and died, no matter what George did.</p>
<p>At this point, Ande had just accepted that his Father just didn't care enough to know him...as sad at that made him.</p>
<p>He exhales, pushing his frustrations aside as he stands. </p>
<p>"Sorry...I just haven't been sleeping much."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He hears Leo stand. "I could talk to the healers? Maybe get you something to help you sleep better, sire?"</p>
<p>"...No. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>
  <em>If I take it, I won't be able to wake up from the nightmares...</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You're dismissed, Leo. Do take the news of my choice to my parents."</p>
<p>"Will do, sire."</p>
<p>Ande waits until he hears the door to his bedroom close before he slumps forward with a sigh. </p>
<p>"Goddess above...What am I to do...?" He beelines for Amasta, in their own little designated spot amongst his other plants, gently resting his forehead against the little pink blossom. "Ama...I hope your daddy is handling this separation better then I am."</p>
<p>Ande blushes scarlet as he realizes what he's said, before smiling faintly to himself.</p>
<p>"...Fundy would be a good dad, I bet..."</p>
<p>Trying to ignore the mental images of little blonde fox eared children now popping into mind, Ande shakes himself and decides to go for a walk. </p>
<p>He wishes he could go outside, sneak away to his tree, but he knows his Papa is down below, in the garden, planning photo shoot locations with Cole for after the ceremony. </p>
<p>He could probably see them now if he went to the balcony...</p>
<p>The blonde leaves his room and begins an old pass time he's had since he was little. He wanders.</p>
<p>He walks the halls of the Esempi Royal Family Castle as he has done countless other times, thinking of Fundy and fox children and tulips in a sea breeze. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Andesi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He stops abruptly, hearing a strange whispering voice that sends a chill up his spine. He looks around but there's no one. He's in a seldom occupied part of the castle, near the Vault, where all the Royal Family's most treasured heirlooms were kept hidden away.</p>
<p>Ande had only been inside it once, when he and Cole were six. </p>
<p>It was their birthday, the day they'd get their masks, chosen from the masks of their ancestors. Ande wasn't sure why they had to choose, they all looked the same anyway.</p>
<p>He'd been so excited, happily waiting while Cole picked a mask for his turn. Only for Papa to take his hand and pull him back while his Father knelt down and carefully helped Cole into the mask he had chosen.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cole Diamon, Crown Prince of the Esempi and First born Heir. Carry this mask as remembrance of the proud legacy of our family and the hope you continue it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will, Dad."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Daddy, what about me?" </em>It scared him when the now identical masked faces looked toward him so quickly.<em> "D-Don't I get one?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"...No, Andesi. You don't."</em>
</p>
<p>It had crushed him as a child and nothing Papa said helped. </p>
<p>He thought it so unfair for years. They were twins, literally only born minutes apart. Now, he supposed he was glad he hadn't.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Andesi...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He feels a chill again, realizing he'd walked unknowingly to the large set of black double doors, with two of the Royal Guard on sentry.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, your Highness." The right katka guard bowed, the left following soon after. "What brings you here, sire?"</p>
<p>"I wish to enter the Vault." He said it without thinking, realizing it was true. "Open the doors, please."</p>
<p>The guard exchange looks before nodding and using twin keys each wore to unlock then push in the door.</p>
<p>He walks in, finding it oddly cold despite it being summer and eerily quiet, so much so his bootfalls seem loud on the carpeted floor. </p>
<p>The walls are covered in framed items and paintings of past rulers of the Esempi, each accompanied by their mask, crown and... trophies from their conquests.</p>
<p>Knowing the origins of these things now, weapons and flags and heirlooms of ruined kingdoms, it chills Ande to his core. All the same, he forces himself to look at them all, memorize the sweeping forms of swords, axes and bows, faded damaged fabrics, music discs, books kept in glass boxes. He silently apologizes and prays that those the items belonged to are at peace.</p>
<p>He stops before his Grandfather's section, seeing a single bladed axe with blood stained ribbons and something engraved into the blade in Enchantment script. He steps closer, tilting his head so he can read it better.</p>
<p>"...<em>'Harvester'</em>? That seems familiar...? I'll have to check my-" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Andesi</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He jumps, the strange voice suddenly much closer. He follows what he guessed to be where it was coming from, realizing it's Guiladad's area and the source of the voice is the huge double bladed axe, violet-black with veins of gold branching out from a huge, green... slitted eye embedded in the center of it.</p>
<p>Ande swallows, heart suddenly beginning to pound.</p>
<p>It felt as if...as if it were watching him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Andesi...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It croons at him, as if trying to draw him in, and Ande feels almost as if something is touching him, caressing his face with icy hands carved of marble.</p>
<p>The desire to get far away is immediate, and he takes a few quick steps back, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.</p>
<p>"Ow-!"</p>
<p>"Andesi!" </p>
<p>He flinches, turning immediately toward the not-in-his-head-but-equally-scary voice of his Father, who was stomping through the Vault toward him with a furious expression.</p>
<p>Terror falls into his stomach like lead, soft dark eyes widening.</p>
<p>"F-Father, I-"</p>
<p>"What are you doing in here?!" He grabs Ande by the arm and yanks him harshly to his feet. "You're not allowed in this place!"</p>
<p>"Father, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ande's hands go up instinctively, shielding himself. "I heard something and I-" </p>
<p>"I don't care!" The King keeps Ande's arm in a death grip as he dragged his youngest son out of the Vault. "Never come in here again! Do you understand me, Andesi!?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, sir! I'm sorry, I didn't-"</p>
<p>Dream tosses Ande out roughly, a guard thankfully catching the blonde before he can hit the ground.</p>
<p>"Sire!" The guard feels a swell of concern as she realizes the Prince is trembling. "Are you-?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine." </p>
<p>His voice is shaky and he clings to her without realizing. She can see tears hanging in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Escort him to his quarters and make sure he stays there!" The King is furious, rounding on the two guards that had been on duty, each shrinking away. "Why did you allow him inside?! He had no permission to do so!"</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, your Majesty, he said he simply wanted to go in!" The katka guard squeaks, clutching her spear. "Y-You've only forbidden those outside the Royal Family from entering!"</p>
<p>"Only myself and the Crown Prince are allowed inside!" He looms over the guard like a mass of tightly compacted shadow and writhing fury behind a ever-smiling mask. "You will be stripped of pay and set to half rations for the rest of this month!"</p>
<p>"Y-Your Majesty, please, I have children at home-"</p>
<p>Ande tenses from where he was being led upstairs, hurriedly pushing himself away from the guard who had so kindly caught him and turning back, despite the feelings to cry tightening in his chest.</p>
<p>"F-Father, stop it!" His hands curl into fists at his side, a frantic attempt at grounding himself. "It's not her fault!"</p>
<p>Dream stops, slowly turning toward Ande, who, by some miracle, manages to hold his father's eyes for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>There's fear in them, the misty shine of suppressed tears and... something new. A spark of fire that was not his own, that hardened his dark eyes into cuts of black stone. </p>
<p>The King tilts his head with a sudden jerk, moving toward Ande until they're almost face to face.</p>
<p>"You dare raise your voice at me, Andesi?"</p>
<p>Ande gulps, nails digging into his palms.</p>
<p>"...If you didn't want me, you could've just told me." </p>
<p>Dream jolts back (in shock?) and Ande glances down. </p>
<p>"In the Vault, I mean....You never said I wasn't allowed inside. I was just curious... about our family's legacy."</p>
<p>The hall is quiet, painfully so, before Dream straightened, voice now somewhat calm.</p>
<p>"Then take this as me forbidding you from ever going inside again, Andesi. It is not a place meant for you." He turned on a heel and began walking away from his son. "Not now. Not ever."</p>
<p>"...Yes, Father." </p>
<p>His resolve cracks but he manages to keep the threatening desire to cry from his voice. Ande and the guards wait until Dream is gone before they all breathe.</p>
<p>The katka guard turns toward the Prince, tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Your Highness, I'm so sorry, are you alright-?"</p>
<p>"Just fine..." His arm hurts where Dream had grabbed him, but he ignores it. "If he...If he goes through with his threat, come to me, I'll help you."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, sire, I could never-"</p>
<p>"Please." He can't help the pleading tone. "I can't stop him but I can help."</p>
<p>"...I understand, sire...Thank you." She gives him a small smile. "I should be alright...but please allow Averi to take you upstairs-"</p>
<p>"No, it's alright, I...I can make my way myself." </p>
<p>Ande forces himself to straighten and begin walking before either of the guard can protest.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Leave him be, Maggie."</p>
<p>He somehow reaches his room, hardly remembering the walk there, locking the door behind him before going over to his mirror.</p>
<p>He shoulders out of his vest, unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, eyes focusing on the large ugly bruise forming on his arm, terribly purple against his fair, freckled skin. </p>
<p>"Ow..." He gingerly touches it, grimacing. "...Papa will freak if he finds out about this..."</p>
<p>Ande changes the rest of the way then retreats to his bed and book of stories holding flower petals, curling up atop the covers, lying there and wishing for sleep. </p>
<p>
  <em>...That thing, the weapon Guiladad stole from the Enderfolk, was talking to me... Bur why was he so angry?</em>
</p>
<p>Confusion bubbles in him, but also irrefutably proof it was unfair and stupid how he was treated. The confusion mixes with hurt and anger before it bursts and all the fight leaves his heart for the moment.</p>
<p>Book hugged tightly to his chest, Ande curls into a ball, eyes closing as he thinks of his love, humming the song they'd danced to that night at the party, wishing more then anything to be there again, to be with Fundy somewhere far away from his father. </p>
<p>He sniffles quietly, internal walls crumbling in on themselves.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Goddess... Please help me get out of here. Please.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A special visitor comes to L'manburg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sweet Goddesses of Light and Stars, what has he done?" </p>
<p>Eret sounds distraught as they looked at the crumbled remains of L'manburg's walls, hand to their mouth.</p>
<p>"Fucked us over, to put it lightly." Iamfi scowled, arms crossed over his chest, the previously bandaged eye now covered with an eye-patch. "Hardly anyone over the age of seventeen has gotten a decent night's sleep in the past week." </p>
<p>The Lord frowns, wishing their return to these streets they'd helped pave and the city where their heart lie had been under better circumstances.</p>
<p>How empty the sky was without the walls...</p>
<p>"What do you think, Eret?" Fundy walks over, Henry in a sling across his chest, the young fox on babysitting duty while Tubbo had been called away to the other side of town. "Is there...any way you could help?"</p>
<p>Their heart swells and simultaneously hurts at the sight.</p>
<p>It reminded them so much of Wilbur and those early years when they were just starting L'manburg, always carrying Fundy around as they worked, a little ball of the softest fur. Feo used to joke that it felt like she was a 3rd parent as opposed to being a main one with how much her 'mini me' preferred his dad and 'Uncle' Eret.</p>
<p>Wilbur would playfully reply that it was because she was always off getting into fights and couldn't take Fundy with her, so he was always with the two of them. Which, by all fairness, was true.</p>
<p>Eret can see the pale pink blossoms of Feodosia's tree from where they all stood, and they wondered if there would be a free moment to swing by and apologize...</p>
<p>"Eret?"</p>
<p>They blink, looking at Fundy, the spitting image of his mother with his father's colors, then turned away.</p>
<p>"...It took the better part of ten years to build those walls, Fundy." Eret walked forward, reaching down and picking up a piece of broken stone, absently rubbing it between their fingers. "Years of blood, sweat and tears in every stone..."</p>
<p>"So...no?"</p>
<p>"The book I used was left here when...I went to Ridgewell. If we can find it, maybe we can find something in it for a temporary fix while you rebuild." </p>
<p>Fundy gave a brisk order to Iamfi, who nodded and jogged away, before stepping after Eret.</p>
<p>"Didn't you take all your important books with you, Pa?"</p>
<p>"Most of them. Whatever was left was still in our library-"</p>
<p>"Which was destroyed when the King blew the city up. Shit." Fundy runs a hand through his curls. "...Pops salvaged everything he could from the old house. It might be in the new one."</p>
<p>"We'll never know if we don't check."</p>
<p>They walked together the short distance to the small two story house that Wilbur, and Fundy for a little while, had lived in after the war. Dark oak planks, simple maroon shingles on the roof and porch. A small garden nestled beside it, with roses ranging from a deep rich red to downy yellow to a soft white that bordered on silver, and pink tulips set around a little pond where lilies grew.</p>
<p>Eret stops dead on the stairs at the sight, voice coming out softly, filled with disbelief.</p>
<p>"...My roses."</p>
<p>"Yeah...I never knew why he kept them, after everything." Fundy remembered the early summer day he woke up to find Wilbur planting the surviving flowers inside the new house, sleeves rolled up and sweat dripping from his face. "I guess he just liked them."</p>
<p>Eret watches the flowers sway before nodding and turning away.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Fundy unlocks the door, the hinges creaking loudly as he pushed it open.</p>
<p>The air is musty and smells of books, dust motes floating in the beams of sunlight that fell through the space between curtains. There's a small couch and a faded green carpet, bookshelves packed full, framed photos on the walls depicting events from the four years after the war and a jukebox nestled into the corner.</p>
<p>It was cozy, somewhere they'd spent many a night planning and talking and laughing, yet it had become so cold, clearly unlived-in for quite some time.</p>
<p>"Fundy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Before we begin the search..." They smiled timidly. "May I hold Henry?"</p>
<p>The foxvul's surprise melts into a smile as he laughed gently.</p>
<p>"Sure, Pa~"</p>
<p>Henry grumbled unhappily as Fundy lifted him from the sling, fluffy curls swept up into a little braid entwined with a lovely blue ribbon. He looks from Fundy to Eret with curious seafoam green eyes as he's handed over.</p>
<p>Eret's expression softens as they hold Henry close.</p>
<p>"Hello, little darling...My, look at you. What a little beauty you are." They gently caress his cheek.  "Such lovely eyes...like the sea."</p>
<p>Henry gnaws on his finger absently as he watched Eret, other hand absently feeling at Eret's coat.</p>
<p>"Oh, Fundy...He's precious."</p>
<p>"He is really cute, isn't he?" </p>
<p>The duo jump and turn to see Tubbo, standing just in the doorway, bruise finally beginning to fade but his grey-blue eyes shine, clearly exhausted, beneath a head of messy dark brown hair.</p>
<p>"T-Tubbo, I-"</p>
<p>"It's nice to see you, Eret." Tubbo spoke calmly, giving no indication to how he was feeling at the moment. "...Did you like the picture?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Eret glances down at Henry, smiling warmly. "I put it with my few precious other photos back in Ridgewell. Photos from...before."</p>
<p>"...I can take Henny upstairs with me while you two...talk?" Fundy could feel it coming, looking between these people who meant so much to him. "I know...you wanted too, Eret."</p>
<p>"...If you're willing to listen, Tubbo, I would...like to explain." </p>
<p>Eret gently passes Henry to Fundy as they speak, taking a deep breath before facing the man that they could so clearly remember as a little toddler who lie sick in a box, so small and weak but still, fiercely, fighting to live.</p>
<p>Tubbo's eyes fall as he takes a breath of his own.</p>
<p>"...Yeah, alright."</p>
<p>Fundy is hardly up the stairs when he hears Tubbo speak, asking something that stops him dead.</p>
<p>"...Did you miss us?"</p>
<p>Eret's air gets caught in their chest, voice wavering as they spoke.</p>
<p>"Of course I did... I thought of you all every day."</p>
<p>"...I missed you too." His voice is soft as he keeps staring at the ground. "I missed when we'd sit and talk about the old ages, of the kingdoms lost to time, of what little of their languages and cultures still existed. I missed when you'd teach us songs and dances from your people, I missed when we'd cook together or go foraging or gather flowers. I missed you teasing Tommy about how he still looks twelve when he'd complain about not being able to grow facial hair, or when Wilbur would make you laugh and-" He cuts off, shoulders trembling.</p>
<p>Eret instinctively walked toward him, hand held out but hesitant.</p>
<p>"It...It never made sense...why you'd take the money and title from the king. You never cared about things like that, about status and power. You wrote to me and your letters always seemed so...sad." Tubbo wipes his cheek in vain, sniffling loudly. "I knew- I knew there must've been a different reason you did it, but I didn't know what I could do about it. Tommy was so angry at you, Fundy refused to talk about you for ages and Wilbur was heartbroken..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, little bee, truly...I never meant to hurt you all so much." Eret rapidly blinks away tears, to no avail. "All I allowed myself to focus on... was keeping you alive. Please, believe me when I say that I never would've done something like this otherwise. Not for money, not for a title. Not for anything. I would've died to ensure you survived...you're my family and always will be."</p>
<p>Tubbo's lips press into a hard line as he sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>There's a heartbeat of stillness before he closes the distance and throws his arms around Eret, sobbing loudly against their chest. Eret holds him just as tightly, murmuring comforting words as they gently rub Tubbo's back.</p>
<p>Fundy feels himself slump back in quiet relief from where he'd sat on the stairway, watching and listening nervously, absently drying his eyes before smiling at Henry, still lying contently in his arms.</p>
<p>"That's two down, two to go, Henny...You might have two Grandpas before you're old enough to realize one of them was gone." </p>
<p>Henry reaches up and pats Fundy's muzzle with his chunky little hand, making the foxvul chuckle.</p>
<p>"Your Grandpa Wilbur and Uncle Tommy are gonna be so surprised when they come back and see you~ Pops will have to admit he's getting old now." Fundy nuzzles his nephew, who giggles loudly. "Just don't tell him we came snooping through his books, okay?"</p>
<p>"Fundy?"</p>
<p>He looks up to find Tubbo, eyes red and puffy, yet he looked more at ease then he had in months.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"...Did you forgive Eret too?"</p>
<p>"...Uh-huh."</p>
<p>He cracked a smile, shoulders relaxing.</p>
<p>"Okay...good."  He perks up, beaming as he looked between the two of them. "So, what are we doing in Wil's old house? I heard snooping?"</p>
<p>There's laughter, warm and genuine, filling the long quiet halls with life after months of emptiness.</p>
<p>It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Fundy feel...hopeful. </p>
<p>A small step forward but a step forward nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Demasking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the Ceremony and Cole's choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, little mouse! You look so handsome!"  </p><p>Ande pauses in his dressing, just buttoning the top of the blue outfit, looking at the mirror and seeing his Papa reflected in it, standing at the doorway.</p><p>He's wearing a nice light blue formal outfit himself, embroidered with red poppies and pearls, all partially covered with a rich red cloak.</p><p>"...Thanks, I guess." </p><p>Ande can't even muster the energy to fake today, as he usually would. His nightmares had been especially bad last night, dreams of his Father chasing him and that battleaxe, watching and whispering, wanting something...wanting him.</p><p>He'd woken before dawn and stayed that way, calming down with daydreams of Fundy and L'manburg, songs gently sung as he paged through his Tales and delicate flower petals. </p><p>It seemed little else could get him through the days anymore.</p><p>"Why the long face, dear?"</p><p>"Nothing, Papa. Just a little tired."</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>Ande can't help but wince when George touches his arm, exactly where Dream had grabbed him and that ugly bruise still ached, his Papa frowning at the sight.</p><p>"...I heard you had a run in with your Father yesterday...You were in the Vault?"</p><p>"...Yes. I was just looking at our history."</p><p>"He didn't hurt you, did he?"</p><p>"No." Ande turns away, walking over to his bed where the last part of his outfit for today lie, a matching red but much shorter cloak with a simple gold chain. "Just scared me a bit."</p><p>"Oh, Ande..." George seems at a total loss at what to say, so unsure how to approach this much more closed off version of his son. "I'll be sure to talk to him. He clearly overreacted."</p><p>"Don't bother." He speaks, ever more frustrated. "He won't change. As long as I'm not being an utter fuck up, he doesn't care what I do. Oh, of course as long as it doesn't involve whatever he decides is taboo this week-"</p><p>"<em>Andesi!</em>"</p><p>George's shocked gasp catches in his throat when, instead of the apologetic gaze his little mouse would've once had, Ande turns to him with narrow eyes and a tight lipped frown.</p><p>"Am I wrong?" George goes to reply but Ande cuts him off. "Papa, I swear to the Goddess if you try and defend him again-"</p><p>"Ande, where is all this coming from? I know you and your Father have never seen eye to eye but-"</p><p>"'Eye to eye'- <strong><em>I've never seen his face!</em></strong>" It comes out like a whip snap, sharp and angry. Ande feels his eyes sting but he tries to ignore it. "You always say I look like him but I don't want to have the same face as the person who's hurt me every day of my life!"</p><p>George stares at Ande with the wide dark brown eyes they shared, before his son turned away with a swish of his cloak, fighting back tears, focusing on the small pink tulip in the room to calm himself.</p><p>He hesitantly takes a few steps after Ande, searching desperately for something to say but coming up with nothing but excuses, the desire to defend his beloved strong.</p><p>Ande, meanwhile, inhales deeply, brushes his eyes dry, checking his braid and the ribbon entwined with his sandy blonde locks before drawing himself up and facing his parent. </p><p>"Come on. We shouldn't be late for the Demasking." </p><p>George frowns, searching Ande's face for some shred of familiarity but finding him closed off. </p><p>"You're right, dear." The Royal Consort takes a deep breath, crosses over and adjusts the cape, smoothing the ruby red folds of fabric around Ande's slim shoulders. "You truly have grown up so very handsome..."</p><p>He smiles at the blonde with a mix of affection and something like sadness, reaching up and cupping Ande's face.</p><p>"I love you, little mouse. Never forget that."</p><p>Ande sighs.</p><p>"...I love you too, Papa."</p><p>Seemingly content, George takes Ande by the arm and gently pulls him along, out of the bedroom and down the hall.</p><p>Ande, as an observant as opposed to an active participant, zones out of the Demasking Ceremony for the most part, looking out at the window or at that one strange Lord from a western district who insisted on dressing in a blue hedgehog outfit no matter the occasion, including his parent's wedding according to Uncle Bahd.</p><p>He only comes back in when his Father's voice, loud and echoing in the Great Hall, asks what they'd all gathered together for.</p><p>"Now, you are to choose your path, my son. Do you decide now to show your face to your future subjects or remain behind the mask of your ancestors?"</p><p>Cole was knelt before Dream, his golden coronet embedded with emeralds resting on his head of dark hair, masks in matching smiles.</p><p>"I choose..." His brother sounds as serious as ever. "To remain within the mask. For I know myself best when I wear it."</p><p>"So shall it be then." Dream draws his sword, the sleek violet-black material like it was carved out of the night sky, resting the point gently on each of Cole's shoulders before sheathing it again. "Rise, my son, and face your subjects." </p><p>Cole stands proudly, turning to face the gathered crowd as they burst into applause, calling out his name and praise.</p><p>After enjoying the moment, Cole raises his hand and a hush falls quickly.</p><p>"I thank you all for attending this important day in my life. I look forward to one day being your King and seeing our kingdom remain great, as it has been these many, many years." He pauses then turns toward Ande, who tenses up. "And with you all gathered, I'd like to make a special announcement. Angel, will you join me, please?"</p><p>Angel, who'd stood beside Ande in her knight's uniform, looks at Cole in surprise before, after glancing around, she nods.</p><p>"Of course, sire."</p><p>There's curious murmuring from the gathered masses as Angel walked toward Cole, growing in volume and surprise as he takes her hand and kneels again.</p><p>"Angelique Alstroemerias Napitus Ro Vek...Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"</p><p>There's loud gasps all around Ande as he watches Angel's eyes go wide and her hand jumped to her mouth.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Tears well up as she smiles. "I- Of course, I will!"</p><p>Cole stands and he hugs Angel while those in the hall erupt into cheering. </p><p>Ande feels a little better in his shock seeing the same look on his Father's masked face as well as those of Sir Sapnap and Bahd, Papa having gone from those to absolutely ecstatic.</p><p>"Well..." Leo, who Ande had nearly forgotten was on his other side, spoke in a wavering tone. "I guess...we're gonna be having a wedding."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blood and Oil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A surprise guest appears in L'manburg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy stretches, back popping as he sets aside another book and let's out a wide jawed yawn.</p><p>"Sleepy, dear?" </p><p>"Just a little." He huffs shortly through his nose, looking up. "You, Pa?"</p><p>"I get by on little sleep, so I'll be alright for a while yet."</p><p>Eret smiles from where they lounged on the couch, holding Henry in one arm while they fed him a bottle of warm milk, Tubbo having run out to The Guardian for some food. </p><p>They'd slowly shed the layers of their lord clothes, looking more and more comfortable as the day worn on. Now, they looked almost like they used too, if their hair was long still and they wore a dress. Not the formal fancy ones like they did in Ridgewell, ones of simple blues and greens and whites and yellows, embroidered by hand with flowers of all kinds.</p><p>Fundy absently feels at his hair, which had gotten to the point of barely being contained by his hat, longer, before looking at Eret as they burped Henry and set him aside.</p><p>"...Hey Pa?"</p><p>"Yes, dear?"</p><p>"Do...Would you braid my hair? I could use a little break from sorting through the books."</p><p>Eret's eyes light up behind their glasses, a big smile coming to their face.</p><p>"Of course, yes, I'd be happy too! Do you still have the ribbons and beads box?"</p><p>The foxvul laughs at their reaction, tail flicking happily.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Let me check my old room."</p><p>He stands, hopping around the book piles, pausing only long enough to pat Henry on his head before dashing up the stairs.</p><p>He heads down the small hall, past Wilbur's old room, the washroom, to the staircase heading up to the top floor, where the path split into two again, one to his bedroom and the other to the green room, a room with big windows that Wilbur once grew herbs in, for cooking and medicinal use alike.</p><p>Fundy himself hadn't lived in this bedroom since he was twenty, and it was used mostly for storage now. </p><p>The door creeks as he pushes it open, finding himself pleasantly surprised that the lanterns still have oil in them.</p><p>The room is small, cozy, with bookshelves built into the walls still heavy with books set around a fluffy, currently bare, bed, alongside some spare furniture and his old desk. </p><p>He walks around the book piles, taking care not to topple anything, before reaching the bed, kneeling down and looking underneath, pleased to find a familiar wooden box with flower engravings where he'd left it when he moved out.</p><p>It's covered in a fair layer of dust that he does his best to brush away, revealing the faded painted flowers, the worn brass clasp gives a little <strong>click</strong> as he flipped it and opened the box.</p><p>Nestled inside, neatly sorted, are a rainbow of silken ribbons, patterned and solid, beads of all sizes and shades, combs and leather ties.</p><p>He immediately recognizes old favorites; the blue ribbon with waves and tiny orange fish he wore every Friday from eight to twelve, the worn out red and gold beads Tommy favored, Wilbur's simple but well-loved red ribbons and or tulip patterned glass beads, Tubbo's turquoise ribbons with little white flowers he'd gotten as a gift from a friend shortly after the war began, meant to bring him luck. </p><p>It still has the muted maroon staining of blood on it, put there at some point during the last days of the war. It had been left here in the box with all it's brethren, much like his, treasured but no longer wearable after they all cut their hair in the wake of Pa's betrayal.</p><p>Braids just brought up too many memories, and yet Fundy hadn't the heart to throw the box out. So, he'd tucked it away in this room, part of him always worried his Pops would find it and decide to be rid of it, as he had with the select few things Eret had left behind.</p><p>Fundy closes it and was on the way to head downstairs when he paused outside his father's room.</p><p>"...If something so important as Pa's book could be in there, right?" He murmurs. "...We can come up and check in there after we eat."</p><p>He finishes the way down, stopping on the stairs as the voices he'd begun to hear stopped.</p><p>"Oh, there you are, Fundy!" Tubbo, back and holding Henry, looks uneasy. "Thank goodness! L-Look who I ran into in town!"</p><p>It's then Fundy notices a familiar hulking figure standing by the door, tall and broad with long pink hair in a flowing ponytail, strands falling around a scarred face and intense eyes the color of dried blood behind gold rimmed glasses, mouth twisted in a snarl made all the more fierce by his tusks.</p><p>Eret is on their feet, stance defensive. </p><p>Fundy swallows nervously, panic creeping in.</p><p>"T-Techno. What are you doing here? You don't usually visit this time of the month."</p><p>"A better question is why are *they* here." </p><p>There's a rumbling growl to the ex-mercenary's voice, clearly displeased over Eret's presence. </p><p>"<em>I</em> was invited, Technoblade." Eret's arms cross over their chest. "By Fundy to search for an old book we could use to help the people after Schlatt destroyed the walls-"</p><p>"So, <em>you</em> did this, Funderis?" Fundy can't help but tense up as Techno turned to look at him. "What would your father say?"</p><p>Fundy flinches, ears pressing back against his head. </p><p>"I...I just wanted to do what I thought was best for the people. Eret has experience with the magicks used to make the walls, they're the only one who-"</p><p>"A poor excuse-"</p><p>"Enough!" Eret's voice, usually so calm, spikes with anger as they step up the the boarhim, small in comparison, drawing his attention away from Fundy. "What business is it of yours, anyway? I came here at the behest of someone who asked for my help and I will leave when they find what they need."</p><p>"Why would you care? You betrayed these people for those fancy clothes you're wearing and that castle you'll go back to when this is over." Techno's tone is one of disgust. "You enjoying those flashy chains around your wrists?"</p><p>Eret's eyes narrow, like chilling daggers behind their glasses.</p><p>"What do you know of chains? Of the weight they have even after they're gone?" The golden bracelets Eret wore gave a dull gleam. "You have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"And you have no right being in this city after what you did-"</p><p>"N-Now, now, let's not cause any trouble." Tubbo pushes himself between them, tiny compared to the two 6'+ beings. "Techno, Eret is here as a guest. As a citizen of L'manburg, if you were to start anything, it'd give the Esempi reason to come after us and we don't want that."</p><p>Techno and Eret don't reply at first, glaring at each other in a tense silence until Henry begins to whine in Tubbo's arms, drawing their attention.</p><p>"See? You're scaring Henry. Now stop it."</p><p>Eret's expressions softens some as they look at Henry.</p><p>"...Apologies, little one."</p><p>Techno huffs but eases in his stance, reaching a large scar covered hand out and gently patting Henry's head.</p><p>"...Don't worry, <em>nuco bello</em>. I have no intentions of ruining your grandfather's house with this miserable turncoat's blood." </p><p>"Bold words, Mr. Blade." Eret turns and walks toward the kitchen. "<em>Eru nect uche beto der mei. Oer eir da tine?</em>"</p><p>"Keep my people's tongue out of your mouth!" </p><p>Regret at shouting is instant in Techno's expression as Henry begins to cry, curling up against Tubbo's chest. <br/>
The brunette gives Techno an indignant look before exhaling, turning and heading for the kitchen too while trying to calm his little son.</p><p>"If you promise to be civil, Techno, you can join us for dinner. If not, then you're welcome to go and wait at my house for me. I'll be by after we eat."  </p><p>Fundy leaves the box on the stairs before coming down the last few steps, eyes flickering between Techno and the floor.</p><p>They'd never had the same close relationship Techno had with Wilbur and Tommy, being <em>brukta</em> and all, but Fundy had always thought of the Boarhim man as something like an Uncle, especially because Phil treated the warrior as his own. </p><p>If he remembered correctly, he even called him that sometimes as a kit. Though, apparently, that very reason had caused a lot of tension between his Pops and Grandad over the years. </p><p>He glances over, inhaling.</p><p>"...Have you heard from Pops or Tommy?"</p><p>Techno doesn't speak, looking instead at a nearby group photo on the wall from the first L'manburg festival after the war, one of the few photos he'd allowed himself to be in. It had also been the one of the few festivals Phil had come too.</p><p>"...They're alive." </p><p>Fundy perks up immediately, feel a rush of relief.</p><p>"You've seen them? Are they okay?"</p><p>"Briefly. As well as they can be, given the circumstances." </p><p>Techno doesn't meet Fundy's eyes as he speaks, but the young foxvol is too happy in the moment to really notice.</p><p>"Then...will you tell them...I miss them? And I hope they're okay, and that we're doing okay and-" He glances down as Techno turns to him with narrow eyes. "...I know you think less of me, for asking Eret for help, but I am really trying to do good for the city...and I really am happy to hear they're doing okay. So, will you tell them?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Please, Uncle?"</p><p>There's a lightning quick flicker of something through Techno's expression before he sighs.</p><p>"Fine. I'll...pass it along."</p><p>Fundy has to fight the desire to run over and hug the Boarhim, instead smiling warmly, tail swishing wildly.</p><p>"Thank you. That means so much to me."</p><p>"Right." He looks toward the kitchen before turning toward the door. "...Tell Tubbo I'll be waiting for him at his place."</p><p>"I will. Thank you again. Oh! And it was nice to see you too, Techno. You should try and come by more often, not just when you plan on selling your goods."</p><p>He snorts a laugh, pink ponytail swishing against his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. See ya later, kid."</p><p>Fundy waits until the door closes to exhale heavily, slumping forward.</p><p>"Goddess above, I can't handle this..."</p><p>"Fundy? Come on, before your chicken and pasta gets cold."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tutel and Dandelion Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy and Eret reminisce</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner is polished off quickly and Tubbo says goodbye for the night, promising to come by early the next morning to keep helping with the search.</p><p>Eret hugs him and gives them both a kiss on the cheek before Tubbo, quite happily, walks the short distance to his and Tommy's old house, where a hulking figure can be seen pacing by the windows. </p><p>"What do you think they're gonna talk about, Pa?"</p><p>"Heaven only knows, dear." Eret sips their cup of milk then turns back to the books. "Well...We could start upstairs next, I suppose."</p><p>"True...But before we do, Pa."</p><p>"Hm?" Eret tilts their head then smiles as Fundy walks to the stairs and picks up the box. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten..."</p><p>"Yeah, Techno showing up was kinda scary...I mean, he's been retired for ages now, but he's still legendary amongst the mercs and even people here in L'manburg. It's weird, since Grandpa is pretty infamous but doesn't get talked about much."</p><p>"Yes, well, I'm just glad Tubbo managed to defuse the situation." Eret's eyes narrow with a mix of annoyance and apprehension. "I was never the best at fighting."</p><p>"Better then Pops was."</p><p>They smile yet dampen with the mention of Wilbur again, but rather then ask anything, as they want too, Eret takes the box from Fundy and sit cross-legged on the couch.</p><p>"It's been a while since I've braided anyone's hair."</p><p>Fundy sits on the floor, resting his back against the couch in front of Eret, who gingerly reaches out to touch his thick dark curls.</p><p>"I'd forgotten how soft your hair was." They giggle. "Like petting a sheep pre-shearing. Hopefully I'll be able to actually braid it~"</p><p>"Hey, it's not that bad!" </p><p>He hears the <em><strong>click</strong> </em>of the box then a gentle exclamation.</p><p>"Oh, Fundy...There's so many memories in here! Your fish ribbons, Tommy's beads, Tubbo's daisy ribbons- oh they're stained. That's too bad, I always liked them." Eret looks at the worn and frayed red ribbons they can so clearly recall giving Wilbur when they were young, rubbing the silky fabric between their fingers for a moment before taking a breath. "Oh, your rose ribbons are in here too! I got these for you when you were just a baby, back when we just called you Junior."</p><p>"Man, that's weird to think about. I don't even remember the time before I was 'Fundy'."</p><p>"Well, you were five or six when you ever so eloquently announced to us during dinner 'Pa, Da, I want a new name! I don't wanna be Feodosia Jr., I'm not a girl!' Your dear dad nearly choked on his food."</p><p>"I don't remember that. But I do remember Tommy saying 'Now that you're one of the lads, you can't cry when I push you.' then you getting angry with him when he proceeded to push me and I started crying."</p><p>Eret laughs, working a comb gently through Fundy's hair.</p><p>"It's so funny to me to think of how much you two bickered when you were so close when you were little."</p><p>"We were?"</p><p>"Oh, Tommy adored you. From the moment you were born, he was so protective of you, almost as much as he is of Tubbo. I remember one afternoon, you were maybe four, and him and Tubbo had taken you to play in that little clearing that became the park." They pointed amongst the many other ribbons before picking one and some beads. "Niki and Jack were meant to meet you there but they were running late, so Tommy and Tubs sat talking while you wandered off to play. He said maybe fifteen minutes later, you came running, crying and calling for them."</p><p>"Oh, what happened?"</p><p>"Apparently, the child of a visiting merchant had saw fit to steal your Tutel."</p><p>Fundy slingshots back to an old memory, of snuggling a soft, handmade plush sea turtle with brown button eyes and a little red bandana around it's neck.</p><p>"Holy crap, Tutel! I haven't thought about Tutel in years...Man, he must've been lost in the old house like so much else was."</p><p>Eret's hands stop in their work for a moment, frowning, eyes pained.</p><p>"...Tommy obviously wasn't going to let that stand, so while Tubbo comforted you, he went and got Tutel back for you. The three of you came back and he was covered in dirt and blood but you were hugging him with Tutel in hand."</p><p>"He fought some kid for my toy?" </p><p>"Your big brother loved you very much, my dear~" Eret, braiding done, the brown-black curls intertwined with a teal and white ribbon and gold cherry blossom painted beads, hugs Fundy around the neck. "He just...is a stubborn boy that has trouble showing it sometimes."</p><p>Fundy thinks of all the arguments they had over the years, of the teasing that would lead into fights where he tackled Tommy and they wrestled until one of them won, the name calling and slammed doors when it got heated.</p><p>The softer moments trickle in; sneaking Tommy candy when he had his desert right revoked for fighting other kids, complaining about homework together on the library floor, dancing around with Tubbo to the discs while jittery off ungodly amounts of sugar out by the bench. </p><p>The foxvul leans back against Eret with a sigh, heart aching.</p><p>"I miss him. I miss Pops. I miss when shit wasn't so complicated with our family or our home."</p><p>"I know, dear. I do too..." Eret kisses Fundy on the head then lets go. "I suppose we should head upstairs to continue the search." </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They're midway up the stairs when Fundy, passing a more recent photo of the L'manburg festival, showing Niki dancing with a clearly embarrassed Tommy, the two crowned King and Queen of the Harvest after coming in 1st and 2nd during the Festival Games. </p><p>Tommy had been very indignant about being called 'Queen Thomas' the rest of the day, though Tubbo claimed he had kept the dandelion flower crown and hidden it in his room.</p><p>
  <em>Dandelions. Ande. Festivals.</em>
</p><p>A sudden idea hit Fundy, filling him with excitement.</p><p>"Hey Pa, do you have any other events coming up in Ridgewell?"</p><p>"Events?" They pause, looking back at him. "Nothing until the years end. Why?"</p><p>"Do you think you could host something sooner then that? Or at least pretend too?"</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>"For me, and more importantly, for Ande. To give him a chance to see L'manburg."</p><p>They look from him at the photo before their eyes light up.</p><p>"Oh, Fundy, that is certainly an interesting idea .Very sneaky, my dear, and risky..." They tap the corner of their mouth before smiling. "But not impossible~"</p><p>They laugh as his tail goes a mile a minute, booping his nose.</p><p>"One crisis at a time, dear. Let's find that book first."</p><p>"Oh! Right, okay."</p><p>"My little man, growing up so fast~" Eret sighs wistfully as they reach the second floor sitting area and the new collection of books. "And to think I always worried you'd end up an old loner like me~"</p><p>"Pa, you're not even that old."</p><p>"I'm almost 40! Do you know the life expectancy of the people in this country?"</p><p>"...Fair enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. To Know of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ande and Cole have a talk in the garden</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ande had gotten his wish. </p>
<p>With all of the kingdom abuzz with news of Cole's engagement and planning for the wedding, he'd been properly left to his own devices for days now. </p>
<p>He hadn't really seen any one save the servants and Leo, who only stopped by once a day or so, a strong sense of apprehension following him. </p>
<p>It made the blonde happy that he wasn't the only one who'd been caught off-guard by the sudden proposal. </p>
<p>It had come out of nowhere so suddenly, even to Leo, who spent more time with his sister and Cole then Ande himself did.</p>
<p>"They never gave any hint they were seeing each other! And Angel can't hide her affections for anything, let alone someone she loves! I remember when she had a crush on Nathan from the bakery." He'd huffed, pacing Ande's bedroom while the prince drew. "It's just...You think it's weird too, right, Sire?"</p>
<p>"It certainly...was very sudden."</p>
<p>"It was!"</p>
<p>And yet, Angel was clearly so happy, and Cole smiled at her warmly, never pulling away when she shyly took his hand while they walked together or talked to George and the other wedding planners. </p>
<p>
  <em>I hide how I feel for Fundy fairly well...when he's not with me, at least. Maybe they're just better at it.</em>
</p>
<p>These thoughts are what float through his mind as he wanders out of the castle and onto the grounds, looking down at the poppies as he passed, wondering if he should try and sneak out to see if Fundy's letter had come.</p>
<p>"Hey Ande." </p>
<p>He jumps, turning and seeing, to his surprise, Cole sitting on what they'd known as their parent's bench, the one where Dream had proposed all those years ago. He was reading something, a poppy flower sticking out of the pages like a bookmark.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Collie." Ande felt as if he grew younger, more like his old self, hearing the nickname leave his lips. "Getting some alone time? Surprised Papa let you out of his and the wedding planners sights."</p>
<p>There's a shift in the face beneath the mask that tells Ande his brother is smiling, the pinpoint eyes on the mask rolling.</p>
<p>"I was practically thrown out because they were going to show Angel fabrics for her future dress. Papa says it's bad luck before the day, and all that. It's a silly tradition but you know him."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it was hard for him and Father, what with the fact you're not allowed to see your intended an entire week leading up to the wedding day." Ande cautiously takes a few steps toward him. "...And you? How do you think you and Angel will fare?"</p>
<p>"Easily." </p>
<p>He turns the page, tone almost indifferent in a way that irks Ande.  </p>
<p>"Oh? You're so sure you'll be able to be apart from someone you love so easily?" He pauses and a sudden, awful idea hits the younger Prince. "Cole...you do love her, don't you?"</p>
<p>"...We've known each other since we were children. We've trained, studied, talked, spent days together all our lives." He seems to speak carefully, betraying no emotion. "She's strong, kind, beautiful in a way. I certainly don't hate her."</p>
<p>"By the Goddess, you're marrying her and you don't even- Does she know?"</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"That you don't love her, Cole!"</p>
<p>The dark haired Heir glares up at his brother.</p>
<p>"I don't see why my marriage is any of your business."</p>
<p>"She's my friend too! We've all known each other since we were children!" He feels a strong swelling desire to protect Angel. "What, are you just going to marry her, give her children to look after then ignore them for ten years like Father did to us?! I thought you were better then that!"</p>
<p>Cole leaps to his feet, book cast aside.</p>
<p>"Don't talk about Father that way!"</p>
<p>"Or what?!" Ande wasn't tall but he draws himself up all the same, hands clenching at his side. "Though I guess I should say it was just me and Papa because you, his precious firstborn heir, you got to spend so much time with him. Ever since you got that stupid mask-!"</p>
<p>Cole grabs Ande by the shirt but he doesn't flinch.</p>
<p>"You dare speak of our legacy like that?" There's genuine emotion in Cole's voice now, anger and disbelief. "Our ancestors-"</p>
<p>"It's a legacy I'm not allowed to be a part of." Cole tenses at Ande's suddenly soft but matter-of-fact tone, his dark eyes shimmering with an long lived pain. "Just a weed in the garden you so proudly want to maintain... Is there a place for me in the future you see so clearly, big brother?"</p>
<p>"...Ande-"</p>
<p>"Just- Treat her well, Cole. Angel deserves someone who loves her...who's not going to use her because it's <em>convenient</em>." He undoes Cole's now slack grip on his shirt, setting his mind to the stables and Freckles, to Fundy's letters. "She deserves better, as do your future children."</p>
<p>He's nearly to the stairway when he hears Cole speak.</p>
<p>"...What do you know of love, Ande? Beyond your books."</p>
<p>"Love?" Ande pauses, thinking of tulips and snow and the smell of books. "...It's given me courage to speak up for the first time in my life. It's given me hope for a future I never could've dreamed of otherwise.</p>
<p>It's something I know I have and I know is true."</p>
<p>The young prince doesn't turn, doesn't continue speaking, only going on his way. He doesn't see Cole, for a brief moment, take hold of his mask and move it, a brilliant green eye shining out from beneath before it seems to inexplicably move back into place.</p>
<p>He reaches the stables, hugs Freckles when they come running while trying to ignore the trembling in his hands before mounting them and taking off to his tree.</p>
<p>He lands there and doesn't hesitate in going to the tree hollow, thrilled to find a new letter among them. </p>
<p>He'd given his signed permission for the messengers to be allowed onto the Royal Grounds, just so they could leave the letters here. They preferred to sneak and leave them during the night, but it was just in case they were ever caught and questioned.</p>
<p>Ande presses the letter to his lips before settling down and opening it. He's disappointed at first, at how little there is, but once he begins to read, those feelings disappear.<br/><span class="u"></span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>My darling Dandelion</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>While I'm saddened to keep this letter so short, it is so that I have not the time to write a longer one. Terrible things have happened in L'manburg in recent days and it's taken much of my time and energy.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Don't worry, it's nothing that we can't handle. We L'manburgian's are a stubborn bunch.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>That being said, I have a proposal for you. And no, not that one~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ande can't help but giggle at that, worry set aside momentarily, disappearing into wide eyed excitement at the following words.</p>
<p>"The L'manburg Festival...Oh, <em>mei ehra</em>, you're crazy..." He hugs it to his chest. "I can't wait..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Not Forgotten, Just Tucked Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret and Fundy continue their search for the book of protection magicks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy stands awkwardly outside Wilbur's room, Eret just behind him, paw hovering over the door.<br/>It's early morning, and they'd woken only half an hour before after only sleeping two or three. Fundy was a little groggy but the hot chocolate coffee from breakfast would keep him going for a while. Eret, meanwhile, seemed to be doing perfectly fine.<br/>"Dear?" <br/>"Sorry. I just haven't been in here since...ya know. Felt weird too with him gone."<br/>"I can open it if you'd like."<br/>"No, no, I've got it."<br/>The door creaks loudly as he turns the knob and pushes it open, the air smelling of dust and books. <br/>It's smaller then his old room was, a double bed cramped into the corner opposite a dresser, desk and bookshelves. The little bits of open wall space are filled with photos, showing all kinds of occasions over the years, some dating back to the very start of L'manburg. Proudly on display above the dusty blue bed, set in a protective frame, was the oldest surviving L'manburg flag.<br/>It's partially burned, stained in blood and ash, but the gold of the half circle and first X shines all the same and it gives Fundy a flicker of pride in his heart. <br/>Eret, on the other hand, is filled with regret and pain. So many old memories, so much of the life they had given up with those they loved most covered the walls and yet...they are absent. Like they'd never been there to begin with.<br/>They'd kept the desire to weep at bay during their visit so far and didn't want to break down now.<br/>"Pa?" <br/>They realized they'd been staring at what appeared to be an inauguration photo, when Wilbur became the first president of L'manburg after the war; the curly haired man looked exhausted yet so handsome in his general uniform, Tommy just beside him, leaning on a crutch but head raised proudly, blue eyes fierce under fluffy bangs of blonde hair, bandages covering parts of their faces. <br/>"Y-Yes, dear?"<br/>"You okay?"<br/>"...As well as I can be." They do their best to smile but it's shaky at best. "We should get looking."<br/>Fundy can't help but frown, seeing how much Eret was silently hurting. It must be a lot, for them to come back here, a place they put twenty years of literal blood, sweat and tears into but had never been able to enjoy the freedoms independance had granted them. <br/><em>If only I could bring them home without it causing trouble....</em><br/>"Right. I'll take this bookshelf, you take that one."<br/>They get to work, pulling books off the shelves, paging through them before putting them back. Every so often, they'd exchange gentle laughs and words over some of the books, those familiar to both of them.<br/>"Oh look, dear. 'The Fox and the Star'. I remember reading this one to you so many times while you were growing up~ You always talked about having a Star of your own~"<br/>"The part with the beetles always scared me."<br/>then<br/>"Pa, remember this one? 'The Moon That Fell in Love with a Song'. You and Pops used to do the voices together, and he'd always be the musician the moon fell in love with."<br/>Eret's eyes softened with that one and Fundy smiles as they take it from him, gently paging through the beautiful hand painted illustrations and little boxes of text or lyrics, and like nothing, they began to hum the melody that had filled the air of many a night of his childhood.<br/>"Your father always had a beautiful voice. It was something so many people liked about him. Including your mother and me."<br/>"He used to say that Mom fell in love with him because of his music." Fundy laughed, suddenly wondering where Wilbur's old guitar could be if it wasn't in here. "Maybe I should get a guitar of my own and brush up on it for Ande~"<br/>Eret giggles, closing the book and setting it back on a self.<br/>"You were a very good musician, as I recall. You could make old Mrs. Halle's piano sound like a symphony."<br/>"You give me too much credit, Pa."<br/>"And don't think I've forgotten how you sound when you sing, dear." They stood and put more books back on a higher shelf. "You had your own little group that used to follow you around, hoping to hear you sing. My little heartbreaker~"<br/>"Paaa, come on, it wasn't-" Fundy huffed, embarrassed as he'd stood up and was midway pulling out the next armful of books when he seems something behind them. "What on earth...?"<br/>"What is it?"<br/>"It-It looks like there's something behind the bookshelf?" He sets the books down on the bed before turning back to the shelf. "Pa, can you help me move this?"<br/>"Of course." <br/>Slowly, carefully, they shimmy the shelf forward and away from the wall. <br/>Sure enough, there's a small wooden door that blended into the wall almost perfectly. There's no handle, but it opens with a gentle click as Fundy presses in on it.<br/>Inside is a large cubby, bigger the Fundy and Eret had been expecting, much like a small pantry, with things set on various shelves. <br/>A pouch of money, documents bound in twine, parchment rolls tied closed, half a dozen old books, what appeared to be an ancient round tin, so worn that what it could've been from is no longer discernible, and, most strangely, what appeared to be a single pale orange died rose tucked into the far back, dusty and wrapped in red paper, tied with a white ribbon.<br/>Fundy reaches in and takes the books, pausing as he turned to sit down when Eret picked up the tin, eyes round going round with wonder as they worked off the lid.<br/>"...Oh."<br/>"Pa?" Fundy feels a jolt of alarm as Eret's eyes well up then overflow. "Pa, what is it?"<br/>"...It's me." They pull out a stack of photos, sitting beside Fundy on the bed. "He...He kept them."<br/>He peeks over and sees a familiar photo, one of Eret with their apron pulled up and tucked into the waist of their skirt, weighed down with apples they'd spent a day gathering, the trees in the gorgeous colors of autumn. <br/>Every photo there is one of Eret or one that has Eret in it. Over two dozen different photos, but it's one that Fundy couldn't remember seeing before that brings his Pa to a doubled over state.<br/>In it, his Pops and Pa can't be much older then sixteen despite how tall they are. <br/>Wilbur looks awkward but happy, almost spiffy in a white button up and black vest, crazy brown curls haphazardly swept back from his grinning face save a red ribbon entwined braid. <br/>Pa looks radiant in a long soft pink dress covered in strawberries, rosy cheeked and beaming with a beautiful braid down their back woven with white paper flowers, eyes hidden behind worn black goggles.<br/>Lastly, maybe seven or eight, are his dear brothers; Tommy in a red vested version of Wilbur's outfit, standing proudly at Pops' side, while Tubbo, wearing a white button up and green shorts, sat happily in Pa's arms. <br/>They seemed to be giggling, still so small and baby faced, Tommy's cheeks covered in freckles as his golden wings shimmered behind him, Tubbo's eyes barely viewable beneath his own shaggy brown hair but with a huge smile all the same.<br/>They seemed to be somewhere strange but festive, dark grey stone walls decorated in banners of cloth and white paper flowers like the one's in Eret's hair, many paper lanterns giving the area a warm orange glow.<br/>It was worn and singed, clearly battered by a hard life, but undeniably precious to have endured this long.<br/>"Pa, are you okay?"<br/>They silently nod, hugging the photo to their chest with one hand while the other covered their mouth.<br/>Fundy doesn't know why that photo specifically had caused such a reaction but he scoots over and hugs Eret all the same, leaning against their shoulder.<br/>It takes a few minutes for them to recover and Fundy watches as they give the old photo a brief kiss before setting it back into the tin with the others and shutting it.<br/>"...My apologies, dear." They exhale deeply, eyes closing tightly as they calmed down. "I must've startled you."<br/>"No, no, it's okay. Are you?"<br/>"Yes, I... Old memories just hit me all at once. Precious ones." Eret gives him a warm smile. "That photo... It was our very first...as a family. I didn't think...I didn't think it had survived the war."<br/>"I don't remember you or Pops ever showing it to me?"<br/>"It hung in our living room for years, dear." They chuckle, gaze affectionate. "You must never have really looked at it."<br/>"Yeah, I guess..."<br/>His gaze wanders away to the books. Most are plain brown leather, worn and the oldest with frayed bindings, but one is a rich blue-green with a yellow ribbon bookmark sticking out of it, the markings on the spine unreadable to Fundy.<br/>Eret perks up at the sight of it.<br/>"That's it!"<br/>"Oh, that's great!" Fundy beams, handing it over, before looking at the other five books. "What are these though-?"<br/>He'd gone to open one, only for Eret to stop him.<br/>"Don't."<br/>"Huh-?"<br/>"They're your father's personal journals."<br/>"Oh!" He looks away, embarrassed. "I...didn't know Pops kept a journal."<br/>"He started too after we moved to L'manburg permanently, after your mother died and the old rebellion was snuffed out. Our town healer at the time, Sir Azale, suggested it would help with his grief, to have an outlet beyond music or me."<br/>"You?"<br/>"Your father and I...ever since we'd met, we relied on each for comfort, understanding and a sense of support we'd lost when we were so violently uprooted as children. To pour out our grief, our stress, all those negative feelings to someone who understood us better then anyone else could. I was there for him and he for me." Their expression had changed again, growing distant with memory, then drawing back into one of concern. "...If I'm honest, dear, I worry what state he's been in without me. I know he isn't willing to share those feelings with you or the others. He'll tell himself it's not right to rely on his children and friends in such a way, when he's meant to be a leader."<br/>Fundy feels a churn of anxiety in his gut at Eret's words, looking down at the journals.<br/>"...We could get an idea-?"<br/>"Funderis William Soot-Todd, don't even think about it." Eret takes the journals from Fundy, standing and placing them back in the cubby before closing it. "You will not invade your Father's privacy so blatantly in front of me."<br/>"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Pa, I won't go through Pops' stuff in front of you." He holds his speckled paws up in a 'I give' gesture, turning toward the book of protection magick. "I know you're due to head back to Ridgewell tomorrow, so...I guess we got time for you to give me a crash course on this stuff."<br/>Eret eases back into a smile, hands coming to rest on their hips.<br/>"Then we'd better get started. I hope you're ready to study."<br/>"Aw, man..." Fundy pouts then sighs wistfully. "If only Ande were here, he'd probably have it down flat in six hours~"<br/>"Focus on the idea of making this place safe for the townsfolk and for Ande's future visit~"<br/>"Right."<br/>As Fundy follows Eret downstairs, he has two things on his mind.<br/>All the things he wanted to show Ande in L'manburg when the Festival came, wondering if they could try for a week away like last time or if he'd have to fit everything into a day and...his father's journals, back in their dark cubby where Pops had left them, wondering if there could be anything in them that could him any insight to how Wilbur had been feeling leading up to the Election or into how he had coped with Eret's absence, to help gauge how he'd react to their return to their lives.<br/><em>...Once Pa's gone, I'll consider it more.</em> He takes a breath, knowing full well he plans to go through with it and already feeling guilt. <em>Goddess Dristane, forgive me this act.</em><br/>"I hope you're ready to spend 9 hours a day engraving rock with magic symbols, Mister."<br/>"Aw, man."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>